Welcome to Evening Shade
by samekraemer
Summary: Evening Shade was no different than any other small town in middle America. The biggest problem Mayor Edward Cullen was faced with was the placement of a stoplight and the fact the town didn't have reliable satellite service because of the weather. That was, until she sped into town. That was when everything changed. AH/AU/OOC. Canon couples. EPOV/BPOV. Adult Situations
1. Chapter 1

_**Since "Scout's Honor" is winding down, I decided to take a chance and start another story. **_

_**This one…well, it actually makes me feel like I'm slipping into a hammock in the sun with a lovely breeze to rock it to and fro while enjoying a glass of freshly squeezed lemonade. It's about an idyllic small town in Nebraska…you know my love of geography…where the townsfolk are a bit quirky. It's got a little bit of everything, I think. We'll see what you think.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I made Edward the handsome mayor of a tiny town. Not infringing at all.**_

_**\\\ **_

1. Talk of the Town

EDWARD

"The welcome sign needs to be updated since the McCarty's had Lizzy," Charlie Swan, the town's Sheriff stated. We were having our monthly town hall meeting and there was an agenda to cover.

When you live in a town as small as ours, strange things show up on the agenda for a Town Hall meeting…like changing the population at the bottom of the Welcome sign from 1,104 to 1,105. No one else in town was expecting as far as anyone was willing to admit, so the motion was passed unanimously.

"Motion passed. Next order of business," I requested.

I happen to be the Mayor of Evening Shade. It was absolutely nothing like being the Mayor of New York, or even the Mayor of Lincoln, the closest big city to our little hamlet. I was made aware of town issues not by members of a large staff who'd tried to handle the problems first. I was made aware of town issues when someone dropped a note in the small wooden box at the Town Hall. Every Monday, I opened the box and pulled out the little slips of paper from written from the pad that rested on top, and I went about my week taking care of what my fellow citizens perceived as problems.

Most of the problems were nothing more than a burned out bulb in one of the quaint street lights that lined both sides of Main Street and around the town square…which my cousin, Emmett, usually handled when I asked. He was the City Manager…second in charge as I liked to remind him all the time…and since we only had twenty-two street lights around town, it wasn't a very taxing job.

His real job was practicing law, but in a town as small as Evening Shade, there wasn't a lot of practicing to do, so he agreed to act as City Manager when he and his wife moved back three years earlier.

The history of our small town wasn't much different than any other town in the country except for the fact it was founded by my great-great-grandfather in the eighteen hundreds. Much like the town's history, his reason for establishing the small town have been morphed and exaggerated over the years, but the family story seems to fall along the lines of Carlisle Cullen, Sr., got tired of living in Boston and decided to become a country doctor in the State of Nebraska after it was admitted to the Union.

It's always been home-base for the Cullen family, and each member has, over the years, left town and struck out on their own, me included. But, there's just something about the small town that brings us back at one point or another. I came back five years ago.

I saw Emma Cope raise her hand in the back. "Mrs. Cope," I acknowledged. She stood from her chair and cleared her throat, but unfortunately, she was a tiny lady with a very soft spoken voice…must have been all those years running the library…so no one at the front of the room could hear what she was saying, including me.

I held up my hand and scanned the crowd, seeing my brother-in-law, Jasper Whitlock, sitting near her. "Jasper, do you mind relaying Mrs. Cope's business? I can't hear her." I heard Emmett on one side and Charlie on the other side both chuckling.

Jasper leaned down and listened to her, nodding a few times before turning to address the council. "Mrs. Cope wants to know if there's been any word on hiring the new librarian. Her daughter is eager for her to move to Sioux City before the baby's born, and she doesn't want to leave the town without access to the library." I nodded in acknowledgment as Jasper and Mrs. Cope both took their seats.

"We've bought ad space in _Lincoln Journal Star, Omaha World-Herald,_ and even the _Kansas City Star._ Unfortunately, small-town libraries aren't a huge draw, so I'll close the book store every day at three o'clock and open the library, and we'll just offer limited hours until we get someone on a more permanent basis," I offered. The job only paid fourteen-thousand a year, but the library offered WiFi, so a lot of kids stopped by after school to use the media center for homework.

Technologically, we were still a little backward, but Emmett had been soliciting a cable provider to consider submitting a bid to bring the world of cable to town because satellite was currently the only option, and with the ever-changing weather in our part of the country, reception wasn't the greatest, and it certainly wasn't consistent.

Everyone seemed satisfied with that solution, so we moved on. My sister raised her hand to speak, and just as I was about to acknowledge her, we heard the police sirens screaming toward the city jail. Charlie shook his head, rose from the table, and left the room.

Being the mayor of a small town full of nosey citizens, I knew no more business would be conducted because everyone was more interested in what was going on at the jail, so I quickly adjourned the meeting, and we all made our way out of the hall.

"What do you think Waylon's done now?" Emmett asked as we gathered files and left the room together before I turned off the light and locked the door. We both turned in the direction of the jail, which was situated right next to Emmett's store-front law office.

"Who is that?" I asked, seeing Waylon hauling a young woman out of the back of the squad car. She was in handcuffs, and she appeared to be very pissed off, yelling at him like crazy.

Charlie stopped next to the car, and he began wildly gesticulating. I saw him grab Waylon's gun, which was pointed at the young woman, before he ushered the two of them into the jail.

"I guess I better go see if I'm going to have a new client or if I need to start preparing a defense for the city. Why don't we let Waylon run the library and have Emma take over on patrol? She likes to walk around town every morning with Sarah Black. They can check the town while they get their exercise. Women are good at multi-tasking," Emmett teased as the two of us walked down the sidewalk toward the jail.

I'd like to say I was tagging along in my capacity as Mayor, but truth-be-told, I was just as nosey as everyone else in town, most of who were standing outside the jail gawking unapologetically through the large windows.

"Why don't you all go home and let Charlie do his job," I ordered as Emmett and I walked up the three stairs. Just then, I heard the sound of Billy Black's tow truck rolling down the street. It was pulling a bright red BMW convertible, which also piqued my curiosity. Most people owned SUVs or pick-ups because during the winter one was needed to get around, so the sporty car was an anomaly.

As I opened the door to the jail, I could hear a lot of shouting, cursing, and stammering. The shouting and cursing was from the woman who was beyond pissed off, and the stammering was from our own Barney Fife, Waylon Forge.

Emmett and I walked into the main room, seeing Charlie sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands as the woman continued her rant. "I was going twenty-five in a twenty. You said so yourself. That's not a jailable offense, you fucking moron."

"Wow, she's got a mouth on her," Emmett whispered.

"Uh-huh." Oh, she had a mouth on her alright...a beautiful pink mouth with full lips which added to the big brown eyes and light flush of pink on her gorgeous face. She was stunning, even with the scowl.

"Little lady, speeding, even in a school zone like you were, isn't grounds to put you in jail. You kickin' me in the shin with those pointy shoes sure is, though. Assaulting an officer of the law is a very good reason to lock you up," Waylon finally got out once he quit stammering.

The woman started yelling again that she hadn't intended to kick him but when he pulled the "fucking" gun on her, she acted on instinct. Suddenly, there was an earsplitting blast, causing everyone to cover their ears except the young woman, who was still handcuffed behind her back. I saw Charlie standing next to his desk with a blast horn, and I suppose if I was in his shoes, I'd have done the same thing.

"Everybody _SHUT UP!_" Thankfully, the young woman ceased her tirade, as did Waylon, and we all turned to look at Charlie.

"Let's start over," Charlie ordered. When both parties began speaking at the same time, Charlie held up his hands, silencing them.

"Waylon, tell me what happened." The woman began to protest, but Charlie shot her a look, so she closed her mouth.

"I was parked behind the big DeKalb sign outside town when this little red sports car flew by. I didn't have the radar gun handy, so I don't know how fast she was driving, but I knew it was a lot faster than the posted forty-miles-an-hour. When she hit the city limits, she slowed down, but she didn't heed the speed limit by the school, so I hit the lights to stop her, but she wouldn't pull over, so I finally blocked her car with my cruiser.

"I checked her license and registration, and I asked…" he glanced at notepad, "Miss Isabella Decklan if she'd seen the sign. She said she had but school wasn't in session. I told her it didn't matter if school was in session or not, the speed limit is twenty at all times, and she was doing twenty-five. I paced her."

The woman, who was dressed in a pair of dark jeans with a light blue blouse and black high heels, was still fuming, but her features had softened considerably. She was even more beautiful than when I first spotted her as she got out of the squad car. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and she looked to be quite sophisticated.

"Okay. When did you pull your gun?" Charlie asked with a cocked eyebrow. Everyone in town was well aware that Waylon was always praying someone would do something so he could fire his pistol. His weekends were spent at the range outside of town taking target practice, and as Emmett had advised Charlie many times, his shaky hand was no one's friend.

He was a decent guy, though, which was why Charlie allowed him to remain on the force. The only order Charlie gave him was not to pull his gun unless someone pulled one on him first.

"Well, after she got out of the car and refused a field sobriety test, I explained to her that I was going to have to bring her down here so I could get a warrant to have her blood tested by Doc Cullen." I saw Charlie lean toward the attractive woman and sniff in deeply.

"Waylon, she doesn't smell like she's been drinking," Charlie stated.

"I wasn't sure she wasn't because she called me everything under the sun. She stumbled a little bit getting out of the car, so what was I to think? When she reached through the window of the car for her purse, I didn't know she wasn't gonna pull a gun on me. I was protecting myself just as I protect the citizens of Evening Shade.

"She was belligerent, and maybe I didn't smell liquor, but she might be high on marijuana or something. You were at the town meeting so I couldn't call you. I used my best judgment. When I drew my weapon and told her to freeze, she kicked me," Waylon continued as he hiked up his pant leg and showed Charlie, then me and Emmett, the small nick and the drop of blood under his black sock.

"Why'd you kick him, Bells?" Charlie asked. Obviously, he knew the woman.

"Look, I've been preached at my whole life that if I get stopped in a deserted area, I should slowly proceed to a well-lighted area where there are more people. Hell, it's tattooed on my damn brain. So, that's what I was trying to do when Enos here, pulled the cruiser in front of me, almost causing me to wreck my car. Then, he proceeded with the rest of this fucking circus, handcuffing me and shoving me into the back of the car where I had to wait forty-five minutes for Cooter to come out and tow my car. If there's one scratch on my car, I'm suing this hole-in-the-wall bullshit town," the woman barked out.

I was laughing at her "Dukes of Hazzard" references, remembering the show from when I was younger. I'd always wanted the "General Lee."

"Nobody's suing anybody. Enos…Waylon…take those damn cuffs off my daughter," Charlie snapped, surprising both, Emmett and me.

"Daughter?" three of us asked at the same time. I thought Charlie and I were pretty good friends, but I didn't know he had a daughter, especially a gorgeous, smart-mouthed one who was built like a marble goddess.

Waylon took off the cuffs quickly as we all stood waiting for some sort of explanation. "Bells, what brings you to town?" Apparently, the sheriff wasn't in the mood to give us one.

"I'm driving to L.A. for my new job, and I thought I'd swing by to see you. It's been nearly four years, Daddy." The young woman was looking over Charlie's shoulder in my direction, locking eyes with me. My heart picked up a bit. Damn, she was gorgeous.

"You've been too busy to make time…Let's talk about that at home. So, tell Waylon you're sorry for cussing at him and kicking him," Charlie ordered.

She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance, and I felt my dick get hard. "I will not!"

"Well, welcome to Evening Shade's jail," Charlie snapped, grabbing her by the arm and leading her to one of the four cells in the place.

"Charlie is that really necess…" Emmett began. Charlie shot him a look that let us know it wasn't about her refusal to apologize. There was a history there, and he wasn't about to let us butt in.

He slammed the door and turned to Emmett and me. "Isabella Swan, this is the Mayor of Evening Shade, Edward Cullen, and the City Attorney, Emmett McCarty. Gentleman, this is my daughter, Isabella."

Emmett and I approached the cell, each sticking our hands through the bars to greet the prisoner. Her hand was soft and warm, as was her smile. "Actually, it's Bella. It's nice to meet you both. Can I appeal this injustice to either of you?"

"Well, Emmett's also the Justice of the Peace, so you can present your case at your hearing," I suggested. I really didn't want to cross Charlie. He had his own reasons for jailing his daughter, and while I wished he'd have sentenced her to _my_ custody where I would keep her under _house arrest_ for days, I wouldn't step on his toes.

"When do I get a hearing?"

"I can swing by tomorrow evening. I assume you'll want to keep her for twenty-four hours," Emmett commented to Charlie.

"Yep. That's likely how long it'll take for her to cool down." I saw her eyes bug out a bit, before she stormed over to the cot next to the wall, sitting down and crossing her legs. Apparently, she was just as stubborn as Charlie.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow evening at seven. I gotta get home because Rosie's probably wondering where I am. I'm sure it's my turn for diaper and feeding detail. It was nice to meet you, Miss Swan."

"It's Decklan. Ms. Decklan," she called to Emmett's retreating form. That was another mystery.

"I thought you were going to change your name back?" Charlie asked.

"I was, but for professional reasons, I have to keep it. Part of the reason I got the job in LA is because of Trent. If I go back to Swan, I lose all of the recognition I gained in my time in New York. I oughta get something more out of three years of bullshit besides a half-a-million dollars and a shiny red sports car. Where _is_ my car, by the way?"

"It's safe. Jake towed it to Rosalie's garage. You can pay for the tow tomorrow after you serve your time and pay your fine," Charlie informed her.

"Jake? I don't know any Jake. How do I know that little fucker isn't doing doughnuts in a cornfield somewhere?" That made me really wonder because from what I knew, Billy, Jake's father, was one of Charlie's oldest and closest friends. Billy moved to Evening Shade not long after Charlie nearly twenty years ago, and both men were fixtures in the community.

At the time they showed up, my father was the Mayor and was responsible for hiring Charlie in the first place. How I'd never heard about this daughter was beginning to bug the piss out of me.

"If you'd ever have cared to visit instead of looking down your nose at me and this town, you'd have met Edward, Jake, Billy, Sarah, and all of my other friends, but you and your mother decided my life wasn't good enough for either of you, so you only have yourself to blame, just like the reason you're behind bars right now."

"Edward, let me call my mom to come down and babysit her overnight. Law states I gotta have a female matron if I've got a female prisoner. After I call her, we'll go get some coffee," Charlie suggested. I nodded as he walked away to use the phone.

"He's not serious about keeping me here all night and making my grandmother, who I haven't seen in twenty years, come down here, is he?" She had walked over to the bars and placed her hand on my bicep, causing a little tingle up my spine.

I turned to look in her direction and saw panic on her face. Or maybe it was manipulation? I didn't know the woman well enough to be able to tell for certain. "I've known your dad since I was sixteen years old. I've never known him to say anything he didn't mean," I stated as I patted her hand before she jerked it away. I guessed that meant the big doe eyes were meant to win me over. I wasn't getting in the middle of that snake pit for anything.

Charlie walked back to where I was still standing outside the cell. "Waylon!" he shouted.

Waylon appeared from the back, zipping up his pants as he walked over toward us. I rolled my eyes. It was no wonder the guy was still single. "Mom's on her way down. When she gets here, you can go home, but call Riley and let him know not to come by the station. Take the cellphone with you in case anything happens overnight that Riley needs your help with. I'll see you in the morning," Charlie ordered.

Waylon nodded as he took a seat in a metal chair just off to the left of the cell. "I don't think you have to sit here staring at her. I seriously doubt she can Houdini her way out," I commented. I almost wanted to offer to babysit her myself, but that wouldn't lead to anything but a bigger scandal than when the Weber boys got caught stealing gas from Rosalie's gas station/garage.

Their father is the minister at the Methodist church, and their sister teaches grade school where Jasper's the principal. It was the talk of the town for weeks, only to be reignited when Emmett sentenced them to paint the outside of the garage in lieu of jail time. Instead of a fine, they washed cars at the town square every weekend for a month. No one was surprised they were model citizens until they went off to college in Evansville two years ago.

As we were leaving, May Swan, Charlie's mother, walked up to the sidewalk in front of the jail. "Charlie, who's the prisoner?" May asked in her very no-nonsense way. I truly loved the woman, but she was all business when it came to anything related to her son and his job.

His father had been the handyman in town before he passed away, and my dad told me May was the reason Charlie moved to Nebraska from Washington State. I wondered if that was the only reason.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He was probably stalling for time because I was certain the revelation that her granddaughter was behind bars wasn't going to go over well. "Thanks for doing this, Mom. Actually, it's an out-of-towner. She got caught speeding and Waylon arrested her."

"How fast was she going? Usually, don't you just issue a fine?" I'd almost bet May knew as much about the law as Charlie.

"It's a lot more complicated than that. She assaulted Waylon and refuses to apologize, so I gotta hold her overnight. Emmett's going to hold her hearing tomorrow evening. We're going to the diner, so I'll bring her something to eat on my way home. Call my cell if she gives you any trouble."

My eyebrows shot up because it seemed as if he wasn't going to tell her who was inside. He looked at me and let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Mom, it's Bells. She was coming to town for a visit, and things got out of hand. She needs to cool off because she threw a hell of a fit, so I'm keeping her here."

I turned to see May's expression was similar to mine when I heard she was Charlie's daughter. "You've got my _granddaughter_ behind bars?" I felt sorry for him.

"Mom, she's just as stubborn as Renee and…"

"Renee?! She's as stubborn as _you_, Charles. Renee was high-minded and flighty. The only thing she was stubborn about was wanting to leave Forks. You refused to leave, so she took Bella and left you. Then, you ended up leaving anyway. Give me the keys," she ordered.

"Waylon's got 'em. He's still inside," Charlie responded.

"Oh, good Lord. You left that half-wit in there with my granddaughter. What were you thinking? Edward, give me a hug," she ordered. I leaned down and kissed her cheek, hugging her gently before she bustled inside. When she opened the door, we both heard Charlie's daughter yell, "Quit fucking staring at me, you idiot."

\\\

_**So? Love it? Hate it? Interested in it continuing?**_

_**Thanks for giving it a shot. I hope to hear from you regarding whether you'd stick with it.**_

…_**xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love you all so much! You're ggggrrrrreat! Meet me at the bottom for some 4-1-1.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

2. Kangaroo Court

EDWARD

I laughed as we started down the street toward the _Crow's Nest Diner_. It was currently under the ownership of Tyler and Lauren Crowley. Tyler's parents had owned it until two years ago when they retired and Tyler and his wife bought them out. The food improved substantially when Lauren started cooking there.

Just before we were about to go inside, I heard Charlie moan. "Damn. Your mom and Liz are in there. Can you try to run interference? No offense against Liz McCarty, because she's a lovely woman, but the last thing I need is to come up with an excuse as to why I don't want to go over to her house for dinner."

My Aunt Liz, Mom's sister, has had designs on Charlie since she moved back to town ten years ago when Uncle Mack died. They lived in Omaha, and a year after the funeral, Emmett packed her up and moved her back to Evening Shade for my mother to deal with her. He'd just finished law school and was moving to Indianapolis to practice. Liz didn't want to go, so she agreed to move back to town. Like I said, nobody stays away forever.

"I'll tell them we've got town business to discuss. Neither one of them was at the meeting tonight, so they won't hang around for long. I'll handle it." My mother wasn't one to interfere…well, much…so I knew she'd get the hint. Thankfully, she'd never jumped on the bandwagon with Aunt Liz going after Charlie because I'd guess the two of them teamed-up would be unstoppable.

We sat down at the first empty table near the door, and before either of us looked up, Jessica, the night waitress, was flipping the mugs and filling them with coffee. "You boys want pie? Lauren made coconut cream."

I nodded without looking at her because any eye contact led to uncomfortable flirting, which I wanted to avoid just as much as Charlie wanted to avoid my Aunt Liz. Jessica and her husband were apart more than they were together, and only Bessie Williams, their next door neighbor, knew the status on any given day.

"I'll have pie as well, and I've got a prisoner, so can Lauren make her a cheeseburger with everything, an order of fries, and a Coke? I'll take it when I leave, Jessica. Thanks."

When she finally left, I looked up at Charlie. "So, your daughter eats meat? I'd have guessed her to be a vegetarian or something based on her figure," I commented to make small talk, not thinking I was making the statement to the woman's father.

Thankfully, he seemed to have missed it. "Hell, I didn't even think about that. Well, if she's hungry, she'll eat it. So, I guess you're wondering what the hell is going on?"

Oh, I was most definitely wondering what the fuck was going on, but I respected the man's privacy, so I said, "Charlie, you owe me no explanation. Your family is your business. She…um…she's a beautiful young woman. What's she do for a living?"

"Last time I saw her, she was just graduating from Dartmouth, and she was engaged to some asshole stock broker she met through her mother. She's got a degree in Literature, and she was set to accept a job at some publishing company in New York. Her mother lives in Manhattan with her second husband who works for the Yankees. I wasn't even invited to the wedding. Her stepdad, Phil, walked her down the aisle from what I understand."

Just then, Jessica delivered our pie, causing him to stop talking. When she left, he continued.

"Look, I didn't abandon my daughter. I've paid my fair share over the years, and even paid for a lot of her college. Why the hell do you think I live with my mother? I'm a forty-five year old man. I have no business living with my mother, but I didn't want to spend the money on rent when I could help provide for my daughter's education. I only ever wanted her to have a good life, and if it was best I wasn't in it, then I accepted it.

"Her mother never really thought I was good enough, and I guess Bells doesn't either. I think Renee and I got married to spite our parents, but she was pregnant with Bells, so I did what I thought was honorable and married her. In the summers, I used to go to wherever Renee was living at the time to take Bella camping or something when she was young because she never wanted to come here to visit. I blame that on her mother's high-minded ideas, but I don't really know for sure because we didn't really talk much when Bells was little. When she turned eighteen, by that time Renee had settled in New York, Bella told me not to bother anymore because she was getting ready to go to college. I've only seen her one time in eight years. Hell, I just talked to her on the phone a few months ago when her divorce was final, so I can't imagine what she's doing here," he explained as we ate our pie and drank coffee.

"Maybe she wants to get to know you, Charlie. Look, Samantha and I didn't have kids, so I don't know what you're going through, but if we had and I lost touch with my child, I'd want to get to know them if they looked me up at some point. Maybe that's what your daughter is doing," I suggested.

He took another sip of coffee and just as he was about to say something, my mother and aunt walked up. "Hello, Mr. Mayor, Sheriff. How was the meeting?" my mom asked with a big smile.

"It was decided by unanimous vote that we're going to update the Welcome sign to include our newest citizen, Lizzy McCarty. Aunt Liz, I guess that makes you happy," I teased, seeing her proud grin. I also noticed my table companion didn't look up at all, having chosen to pull out his cellphone and mess with it.

"Oh, good. So, Charlie, how are you? Are you coming to _Memorial Dayz_?" Aunt Liz asked. It was our town's picnic and ceremony to honor the five members of our community who had given their lives for our country, and the seven young men and women who were currently serving. It was mainly a fund raiser in order to be able to maintain "Veteran's Square" in the middle of town in honor our lost vets, and the rest of the money was used to send care packages to our fellow citizens who were stationed around the world so they knew they were always welcome to come home.

There were pony rides, food stands, a parade by the grade school kids along with any living veterans in town, and a small fireworks display funded by the founding fathers' heirs…in other words, _my_ family.

We were one of those little communities who celebrated everything, and in my opinion, it kept the community close. I was very supportive of the events, and once again, I was the Grand Marshal.

"Of course I'll be there. Waylon, Riley, and I will be on duty, Liz, just like always." He continued looking at his phone as if he was reading text or e-mail messages, and when Mom looked at me, I motioned my head toward the door. She nodded and smiled.

"We better get going. We've got baking to do. Edward, Emma was in here before and told me you'd volunteered to close the store for a few hours a day to man the library. I can watch the store if you need me to. The weekends are booked at the Inn, but during the week I'm free," Mom volunteered.

"I'll stop by for breakfast tomorrow, and we can discuss it," I answered as she kissed the top of my head. Just then, I had a great idea.

"You're booked up this weekend?" I asked.

"Yeah. Except your cabin because my son, the Mayor, my husband, the town doctor, and my son-in-law, the school administrator, have all been too busy to fix the roof and the shower. I couldn't, in good conscience, book someone there."

It was the perfect set-up. All I had to do was get Charlie to agree.

##

"I sentence you to one-hundred-seventy-six hours of community service."

She was completely stunned at Emmett's sentence, and when I looked at Charlie seated to my right, I caught the smirk. Her eyes were huge and she was obviously torqued off, yet again.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she yelled. She really looked hot doing it, and my mind began to wander in a direction that wasn't exactly smart since I was sitting with her father and grandmother. I quickly, discreetly, adjusted myself as I crossed my legs hoping to give myself a little more room in my khakis.

"_Isabella,_" May chastised her for her language. Based on what I'd witnessed when I showed up earlier after I closed the book store so I could check the town suggestion box because it was Monday…May and Bella seemed to have reconnected. I didn't know the young woman well enough to know if it was genuine or if she was simply placating her grandmother, but things seemed to be going well with them.

"Well, tell me, where am I to work off this community service? Am I supposed to sweep streets? Mow the park? Suck off the mayor?" That last statement caught my attention because if I factored my recovery time versus her sentence, I saw a lot of blow jobs to be had, but when I heard her father choking next to me and her grandmother gasp, I quickly pushed it aside to further analyze at another time...when I was alone with a bottle of lube and a box of tissues, preferably.

"Ms. Decklan, unless you want me to add more time to your sentence for disrespecting this court and our Mayor, I'd suggest you close your mouth," Emmett announced. He loved his job as Justice-of-the-Peace a little too much sometimes, and I could see he was trying to keep from laughing.

She turned to me and smiled. "Your Honor, I'm so sorry if the idea of me performing oral sex on you offends your small-town sensibilities. I didn't realize your constituents were so defensive regarding your virtue. I beg forgiveness." Obviously, she was pretty tough, but God, she was passionate. I could only imagine…

She turned back to Emmett. "What's the appeals process here in _Tribunal Irrégulier_?"

I cracked up, causing everyone to turn in my direction. "I'm sorry. Seems the accused is fluent in French. She basically called this a kangaroo court. Nice accent, by the way. Carry on." I looked at her and saw the bright smile which captivated me, but she needed to know that while we might be a small town, we certainly weren't a stupid one.

"If you want to file an appeal, we'll have to get on the county docket and hope we can get a judge to come to here to hear it. Unless you have a degree in law, you might want to get yourself an attorney. The Prosecutor in town is pretty crafty," Emmett announced.

"Why can't you just hear my appeal? What about the fact this dolt pulled a gun on me for no reason whatsoever? He could have killed me for driving five miles over the speed limit. Nobody seems to be worried about that," she argued. Charlie laughed.

"Sheriff Swan, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and etcetera?" Emmett asked as he turned to Charlie.

Charlie held up his hand as he stood from his seat next to me. "I do."

"Sheriff, was Ms. Decklan ever in danger of being shot?" Emmett inquired.

"No."

"Explain, please."

"Deputy Forge's gun wasn't loaded. Miss _Swan_ was in no danger of personal injury. My deputy, however, could develop an infection from the wound she inflicted from her dirty shoe."

I saw the death glare and eye roll Charlie Swan's daughter had clearly honed to perfection. "I kicked him through his pants. My dirty shoe didn't make contact with his skin. If he gets an infection, it's because those pants haven't seen a washing machine in God knows how long."

"Hey!" Waylon called from his seat on the other side of Charlie. Again, pretty damn entertaining.

"_ANYWAY…_Ms. Swan-Decklan, the waiting list to get on the Lancaster County docket is about two months. Provide your attorney with the prosecutor's information so he can send your appeal and the prosecutor will contact the county to get on the docket," Emmett informed.

"What's the prosecutor's information?" she asked as she pulled a notebook from her purse. I saw Emmett reach into his pocket and pull out a business card, tossing it over the desk to her. She picked it up and scowled.

"_You're_ the prosecutor? What the fu…hell kind of town is this?" she complained as she shot a look at May.

"We're efficient. So, you'll fulfill your community service at our library. Show up tomorrow morning and Mrs. Cope will train you. Do you have accommodations in town?" Emmett asked, just as I'd instructed.

"Wait, I'm intending to appeal. Shouldn't we await the outcome of my appeal until I have to serve my sentence?" she asked. She was pretty damn smart, but Emmett was a well-oiled machine.

"Sure. You wanna wait until after your appeal to serve your sentence, you're remanded to custody of the Evening Shade Sheriff's Department until your court date."

"Hey! You can't do that."

"Miss Swan-Decklan, you're a flight risk, and we're a small municipality who can't waste resources to extradite you back to Evening Shade for your court date should you decide to skip town. Either serve your community service and appeal _post actum_, or sit in jail until the date. Your call," Emmett announced firmly.

"This is the biggest bunch of horseshit I've ever seen in my life. Fine. Community service it is. Is there a hotel in town where I can stay?"

"There's a bed and breakfast outside of town," Emmett announced.

"Um, if may address the court?" I asked.

"Your Honor," Emmett responded, getting another eye roll from the accused.

"I have it on good authority that the Inn is full. Maybe Ms. Decklan wants to stay with her grandmother and her father?" I suggested.

She looked at me for a moment…okay, she glared…then she snapped, "No, I don't want to stay with my grandmother or my father. Is there anywhere else in town? Christ, it's like a damn Bible story down here…no room at the Inn."

I tried not to laugh. "The owner of the Inn has access to a cabin, but it's a bit rustic," I offered, seeing Emmett and Charlie laugh.

"Fine. Clearly, I have no choice, so fine. Are we done here? I'd like to get a shower and change clothes," she complained.

"No problem. Court is adjourned. Now, Miss…what's your first name again? This mix up with your last name is confusing," Emmett asked, having switched gears. I could tell he liked her a lot, and I would definitely second that motion.

She sighed heavily. "Just call me Bella. Where's my car?"

"Oh, it's at Rosie's. I'll give you a ride. The towing fee is seventy-five bucks," Emmett informed.

"This Rosie person, can I negotiate with her?" Bella asked.

"I doubt it. She's on maternity leave, and her husband is a prick," Emmett answered.

"Of course he is. Is it this Jake who towed my car?"

"Nope. It's me."

I waited for the cursing, but it didn't come, which was a surprise. As she gathered her things, I volunteered, "Wait for me at the garage so I can show you out to the cabin and secure the key. I just need to put up the sign."

"Put up the sign?" she asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Yeah. I own the bookstore in town, and if I put up a sign that I'll be back, anyone who needs a book will come in, get it, and sign the account ledger."

"The account ledger?"

"The ledger book. They sign their name, tell me what they bought, and next time they come in, they'll pay me. It's really for inventory control more so than collecting the money."

"You're joking, right?" She seemed pessimistic, and I was quite happy we'd figured out a way to keep her in town for a month. Hopefully, by the end of her stay, she'd understand how unique our little town was, and maybe we wouldn't just be adding one new resident to the sign. That was my hope.

\\\

_**Okay, so here we go. Posting Schedule: I'm a sucker for instant gratification, so maybe it'll be daily, or it might be every-other day. Still not sure. I guess the reviews will drive the train.**_

_**POV's: Some of you mentioned you'd like to read it from Edward's, and that was my initial intent, but it became impossible to tell Bella's side through Edward's POV. So, next chapter, it'll be the convict herself.**_

_**Similarity to Doc Hollywood or the television show, Evening Shade: I didn't consider Doc Hollywood, though I like the movie. Maybe the premise is similar, but the story is nothing like the movie. Evening Shade…I completely forgot about that show when I gave the town a name. I don't own it, and I didn't use it intentionally…disclaimed (if that makes any sense).**_

_**They both have a back story, but I've tried very hard to keep it light because, hell, it's March and it's cold and I need some fluff! There will be a little drama along the way, but it's not anything you all can't handle, I promise.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**You're awesome! Thank you. I hope this chapter gives you more insight into Bella because I know so far she seems like a real piece of work! Thanks for your reviews.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

3. How Much Worse Could It Get?

BELLA

In all my fucking days, I'd never seen a set-up like the one in which I was forced to endure. It was a fucking 1950's sitcom at its best…it was the "Twilight Zone" at its worst.

After the year I'd had, the last fucking thing I wanted to deal with was an extended stay in Mayberry, but my attempt at a drive-by to drop off a check for my father had been rewarded with the worst reception in the entire fucking universe. Arrested…unfairly held in custody by my grandmother, no less…bullied through an unfair hearing wherein there was no goddamn way I was going to come out on top…and, finally, stuck in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. How much worse could it get?

When I arrived at Rosie's Garage thanks to a ride with the Mayor, I met Jake. He was a complete ass, and my car had a dent in the front bumper. "Hey, it was like that when I hooked it up." He was full of shit.

"Bullshit. That car is three-months old. It has tow-rings under it. Did you fucking try to hook it up by the bumper?" God, I wanted to slap the piss out of Cooter.

"Hey, I didn't see tow-rings, lady. Don't get bitchy." Great, he's a fucking genius.

"Jacob, what happened to Bella's car?" It was the Honorable Edward Cullen, the mayor of the most half-assed town I'd ever imagined.

"Mayor, it was like that…" he began.

"Actually, it wasn't." I turned to see Deputy Dog standing there. I wanted to kick his ass up and down Main Street, but if he was in my corner, I was about to kiss the stupid fuck.

"_Waylon_," the kid whined.

"Sorry, Jake, but her car was in perfect condition. If it's messed up, you did it. You need to talk to Rosalie or Emmett," Deputy Forge issued.

Just then, Everyman Emmett came out of the small office with my keys and his hand out for my seventy-five dollars. "Okay, Bella, here're your keys. You can give me a check if you need to. It's not like I can't find you if it doesn't clear."

"Em, seems there's a problem. Jake damaged Bella's car. He says he didn't, but Waylon attests he did. Now what?" the Mayor responded in support. Holy crap…the guy was as hot as any man I'd ever met. I was completely mesmerized by him, although he _did_ piss me off, but I was chalking it up to the unusual situation in which I found myself. He really did seem like a genuine guy, and I owed him the benefit of the doubt. He was nothing like my ex.

Trent was a scum-sucking player, and I was his trophy wife, thanks to my loving mother, and when I realized it, I jetted. I'd signed a pre-nup because I thought the douche and I had a shot, but he still had his girlfriend in the city, and when I caught them _the last time_ after he'd promised they were done, I dumped him. It actually didn't matter much to me because I didn't really love him, but it did make me quite leery of anyone with danglers.

I was jaded, but I believed I had every right to be. When my mother introduced me to Trent Decklan at a party she and her bottom-feeding husband had at their penthouse, the guy seemed to really like me, and as we dated, I thought he cared about me, so I fell for his bullshit like an idiot. I was young and stupid, and my mom kept whispering in my ear how lucky I was that a guy like Trent was interested in me. After hearing it on repeat, I believed she was right. When he proposed, he told me he couldn't live without me and I'd come to love him in time. I was such an idiot, I believed him. I truly had no one to blame for my stupidity except myself…well, and maybe my mother for selling me the bill of goods about the guy in the first place.

I wanted to be loved by someone, because I knew both of my parents saw me as an obligation. That shit will scar a child, and I was walking, talking proof of it. Over the years since my mom and I left Washington State, I'd seen my dad once a year, and it was always strained because I was told by my mother that he was doing it because he was told he had to by the Court. At the time, I had no understanding of custody agreements, and when I turned eighteen, I couldn't take the awkward visits any longer, so I told him not to bother. I didn't want to feel as if he was fulfilling an obligation, as my mother always told me he was. I wanted him to actually want to spend time with me, and if he didn't, we should just stop the torture.

Eventually, Renee finally came clean about my dad, so I called him. The conversation was definitely strained because we hadn't spoken in years, so made up my mind I'd drive to L.A., stopping in Podunk, Nebraska, to pay my dad back for his piece of my education.

Based on what Mom had admitted in her drunken stupor, he'd sacrificed a lot he didn't have to so he could help me out, and he wasn't really the awful man she'd made him out to be over the years. Armed with that information, I wanted to get to know him as an adult, so I decided to spend a few days in town. A month wasn't anywhere on my radar.

I saw the multi-purpose Emmett lean forward and inspect the front bumper of my new car. He took the keys and placed them in the ignition, turning it on. After a second, he climbed out. "Jake, don't make me call Charlie. You fucked up this bumper, didn't you? This is a brand new car." Maybe Emmett had common sense after all?

There was only two-thousand miles on my car…fourteen-hundred attributed to my drive to fucking Nebraska. It had never been towed, and since it was the best thing I'd received from Trent Decklan, aside from my professional contacts and my divorce settlement, I was determined to treat her with kid gloves. My job at a publishing company in Los Angeles didn't start for two months, but I needed to find a place to live and send for the spartan furnishings I'd put in storage near my place in New York.

I didn't take any of the furnishings we had when I left Trent because it would only remind me of the bullshit, so I didn't have much, but what I had was mine.

"Fine…I thought it was sturdier than it was. Look, I don't usually tow cars, Emmett, and you know that. I did the best I could under the circumstances," the kid conceded finally…the limp dick.

"So, Mr. Prosecutor-Justice-of-the-Peace-douche, what are we going to do about this?" I snapped.

"Obviously, we'll fix it. Jake, call Rose and explain to her what happened. Ask her what to do," Emmett instructed.

I heard the kid groan and the Mayor laugh. When the kid stormed off, I turned to look at the two men standing there. "So?"

"I'll give you a ride. It's my civic duty after all. I don't live very far from the cabin, and you'll need to use my shower anyway, so it makes sense. I'll make sure you get to the library and get a ride home," Mayor Edward announced.

"Wait…the place I'm going to be staying doesn't have _water_?" God, it was just getting better and better.

"It has water. It's just that the shower doesn't work. It's only fifty or so yards from my place, so I'll give you a key and you can use the spare bathroom near the kitchen anytime you'd like. Oh, and there's a hole in the roof, but I'll fix it," Mayor Hunk of the Month announced. Fuck, he should pose for a calendar. Single women would come out of the fucking woodwork to Evening Shade if he was the type of goods they were offering in that little town.

"Fine. What will your wife think about me just breezing in and out to shower in your home?" There was no way the guy was single. He wasn't wearing a ring, but that didn't mean a damn thing. Trent wore a ring, and he still fucked around, which led me to believe that a damn ring didn't mean shit. I would no longer take anything for granted with regard to men for as long as I lived.

"I'm certain if my wife was still alive she'd invite you in and make tea, discovering your life's secrets before you even knew what you were saying. So, you need to give Em your phone number so he can call you about the car," the gorgeous man instructed.

I was a bit surprised at his comment, so I didn't respond…probably for once in my life. He'd made the comment without emotion, and I resisted the urge to ask him his story because I didn't plan to care…though I found myself caring because he seemed like such a sweet guy. God, what have I gotten myself into?

I gave Emmett my cell number, and I climbed into the big truck the Mayor drove. He turned onto the two lane road and turned on the radio, clearly not eager for conversation. I was fine with it. I had shit I didn't want to talk about either.

##

He pulled into the gravel driveway of a lovely home and veered to the right, following a dirt path until it stopped at an adorable log cabin. "Well, this is it. Like I said, the shower needs work, and I'll get to it. As long as it doesn't rain, the roof won't leak. I'll be working on that as well over the weekend. There's a bucket in the corner of the kitchen in case it comes a quick shower, but I checked the weather, and it should be fine. I checked the stove and it works, but there's no food. There is tea and coffee, though."

How lovely. No food but caffeinated drinks? Oh, it was shaping up nicely.

"Thanks. How far is the walk to town?" I asked.

"Five miles, but my house is just over there, so if you'd like to fix yourself something to eat, here's the key," he responded handing me a key from the pocket of his khakis.

"Also, the Inn is just that way. There's a path, and the proprietress cooks breakfast and lunch every day. She's a lovely woman. Just tell her you're staying here," he added. He hopped out of the truck and grabbed my bags from the back. I didn't know he'd picked them up, but obviously he was thinking far more clearly than me.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor," I responded as he placed them on the floor of the cabin after he'd opened the door.

"Bella, please call me Edward. If there's anything you need, let me know. Here's my number." He handed me a piece of paper with his cell number printed on it. I was nearly breathless.

He smiled and turned to leave. "Please, if you need anything, call me."

I watched his large frame amble down the porch toward the driveway where his truck sat. Good Lord Almighty…what had I stumbled into?

##

EDWARD

I dropped Bella off at the cabin, and I drove back down the little dirt lane to my house to double check I hadn't left dirty laundry in the laundry room or a mess in the spare bathroom. If she actually came to my place for food, I wanted it to be inviting.

Once I was sure things were presentable, I went to my mother's house knowing she'd have dinner on the table. I hadn't talked to my dad in a few days, and I needed to alert both of them to the fact there was a guest at the cabin.

I climbed out of the truck and looked around. The Cullen Inn was absolutely amazing. It had been the family home which Mom and Dad turned into a B&B, and the grounds were nothing short of incredible. There were several different gardens ready to bloom, and there was a greenhouse in the back where my mother grew organic vegetables. She served the freshest food she could get her hands on, only using local growers and farmers, and she enjoyed making a good meal for anyone who sat down at her table.

I walked in the back door and saw her smile. "Hi, Sweetie," she greeted as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Mom, is there enough for a wayward son?" I teased. She laughed and set an extra place at the table as I walked to the fridge to grab a beer.

Dad came into the kitchen. "Esme, I think I've found the most incredible…Oh, Edward. I didn't hear you come in. I was just looking through the telescope, and I think I've discovered a new planet. Come look," he urged as he tugged my arm.

I followed him up the stairs to the attic where I looked through the telescope, seeing nothing that appeared to be a new planet. "Dad, I don't see anything," I responded feeling very worried that maybe he was starting to slip a bit. They weren't that old, but it didn't mean dementia couldn't be starting early.

"Hell, I know _that_. Do you think I'd discover a new planet with that crappy thing? So, tell me about Bella Swan. May came into the office today for her blood pressure check, and she said her granddaughter is back. Did you know Charlie had a daughter? I've known that man for years and he never said a word."

I began laughing because just like the rest of us, my father wasn't immune to gossip. I did, however, appreciate he'd pulled me away from Mom because I needed to talk to someone, and while my father liked gossip as much as the rest of us, he could keep a secret if hard pressed. My mother…not so much.

"She's…hell, she's gorgeous. She's divorced from what I figured out, but Dad, she has the most amazing eyes and lips. I just don't…Crap, I can't begin to articulate how the woman affects me."

"You know, you sound a lot like me when I met your mother. She was the most amazing woman I'd ever set eyes on. I was immediately drawn to her, Edward. Sometimes it happens like that. I know you loved Sami, but she's gone, son. She'd never want you to continue to live alone. She loved you very much, just as you loved her, and she'd want you to get to a place where you _can_ move on."

Immediately, the guilt set in. I'd only lost my wife six years ago. Who knew a beautiful young woman so full of life would die at thirty? She had such a light in her, and we were looking forward to having babies and living our life, but ovarian cancer was one of those undetectable diseases until it was too late, or it was when Sami was diagnosed. When I lost her, I was despondent. Eventually, I quit my job and moved back to Evening Shade. I needed my family, and they were there for me. I'd have never survived without them.

"Dad, it's too soon." Feeling the guilt consume me, I needed to be alone. I went back downstairs and walked out the back door of my parents' home to my truck without a word to my mother. I drove back down the road to my house and walked inside, flopping on the couch to think about what had caused me to move back to Evening Shade.

Samantha Josephine Hart was a force of nature. She was a whirlwind when I met her, much like my little sister, so I was used to it. We were both close to finishing up grad school, and she crashed her crappy car into my crappy car on the parking lot. After the insurance business was sorted out, I took her out for dinner at her suggestion. I believe I fell in love with her that night as she described her love of music. She was a flautist, and she was passionate about it.

When we graduated our respective programs and got married not too long after, we stayed in Chicago because she had a job with the Chicago Philharmonic to look forward to, and she wouldn't have the same opportunity in Nebraska.

I found a job as a copy editor for a small, local magazine, and we were happy…and then she got sick. It was when we were trying for a baby after three years of marriage, and she miscarried the first time. We swore we'd try again because maybe it just wasn't the right time. After the second one, she had a lot of tests done and we found out why. We went through the chemo…radiation…homeopathic treatments, but at the end of the day…I lost her.

I wandered around in a daze after, not sure what to do, but I eventually went home. My parents and my sister were my rocks, and I slowly began to heal. My life would never be the same, but in that small town with people who knew and cared about me, I became functional.

I never planned to love again, so I avoided the few single women in town because everyone knew the story, but when Bella Swan-Decklan walked into…well was arrested and bound to the small town of Evening Shade, Nebraska…I was stunned.

I knew it…my dad knew it…my mom probably knew it because there were no secrets between us. My mother could read me like a book. What to do about it? That was the great unknown.

I heard the back door open and my name called. "Edward?"

I was sitting in the living room in the dark, so instead of scaring the hell out of my new neighbor, I slipped down the hallway to my bedroom and closed the door quietly to allow her to shower or eat or whatever she'd come to do. I wasn't going to be good company anyway, so it was for the best.

Unfortunately, I had skirted out of my parents' place before dinner, so when I smelled bacon, I couldn't stay away. I eventually walked down the hallway and saw her in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with her wet hair in two pigtails behind her ears. Obviously, she'd showered while I sat in my room stewing on what to do about her.

Was it too soon? It _had_ been six years, and in all that time, I'd never had a reaction to any other woman I'd ever met. That was before Bella Swan-Decklan showed up and flipped me on my ear.

"Hey," I greeted as I watched her slicing a tomato. She jumped a bit and then turned to look at me.

"Did I wake you at…wow, the crack of nine? I'm sorry. I was hungry and craving a shower. I tried to be quiet," she answered as she flipped bacon in the skillet.

"No, I wasn't asleep. I was reading. So, um, do you have enough for two? I didn't think I was hungry, but I don't know anyone on the planet who can resist the smell of bacon," I joked. Well, I hoped I joked. I was too nervous to know.

When she laughed, I felt a little better. "Here, take this. I'll make some for myself," she offered as she held out a plate covered with a napkin whereupon five slices of bacon rested.

I went to the bread box and pulled out the loaf of fresh bread I knew I'd find there, cutting off four slices. "You bake your own bread?" she asked.

I chuckled. "No. I can feed myself, but my mom's the baker. Two loaves every other day…one for me and one for her and Dad if she has no guests."

"Guests?"

"Oh, I guess I didn't mention my parents own the Inn. I'll take you over there in the morning for breakfast. She'll be excited to meet you. Mom and Dad love Charlie, just like a lot of people in this town." I began assembling a sandwich, grabbing some of the tomato and lettuce from the cutting board.

"Something to drink?" I asked as I went to the fridge to grab the mayo. I pulled out the milk for myself and listed off the beverages available inside.

"I'll have milk, too, if you don't mind," Bella responded as she turned the bacon in the skillet.

Once she'd assembled her sandwich, she sat down at the kitchen table across from me. "This is a nice place. Did your wife decorate it?" I could tell she was a little nervous broaching the subject, but it needed to be discussed, just like her divorce.

"No. Sami," I swallowed and wiped my mouth, "and I lived in Chicago. She played with the Chicago Philharmonic. She died six years ago from ovarian cancer. I was a copy editor for a literary magazine at the time, and after I lost her, I decided to move back here…well, not _right_ after. I just sort of walked around like a zombie for about a year, but my parents came to visit and talked me into coming home where they could take care of me. You should meet my sister and brother-in-law. I think you and Alice would really like each other. What about your divorce?" I asked, quickly turning the conversation back on her because if I talked about my wife any longer, I'd get too emotional, and I didn't know her well enough for anything like that.

"Ah, Trent. He was a very egotistical, arrogant man who I met through my crazy mother. I never fooled myself into thinking he loved me, but I thought he cared about me and wanted to settle down. I also stupidly thought I was ready to settle down, and based on getting to know him, I could have done a hell of lot worse.

"Later, I found out he just wanted to present a young, trophy wife to his family and colleagues. The whore he was fucking on the side wasn't acceptable for his snobby parents or friends, but I fit the bill because of my stepfather. I decided I wasn't going to live like my mother, regardless of the opportunities that came my way due to the marriage. It suddenly hit me that I was turning into an opportunistic bitch and I couldn't stand myself any longer. That's when I filed for divorce.

"After it was final and I'd found a new job as far away from him as I could get, I decided to make a detour here to see Charlie. I don't know him very well, and since my mother and I don't get along now since I didn't grasp the concept of 'blind eye to bad behavior' as she has, I hoped maybe I could get to know my father. It's a lot of bullshit under the bridge."

_Wowzers_. That was certainly something I didn't expect. She was one of the most intriguing people I'd ever met, and she continued to surprise me at every turn.

After we finished eating, Bella cleaned up the kitchen with my help, and when the dishwasher was loaded, I was nervous. I wasn't sure what should happen because I'd just met the girl, but I didn't want the night to end.

"So, um, would you like to watch television or something?" I asked lamely.

"What time am I expected at the library?"

"Emma usually opens at nine and closes at five. I'll call Mom regarding breakfast, so maybe we go to the Inn at eight?"

"That's fine. I need to unpack my stuff, so I'll take a rain check on television if that's okay. I'll likely get lost on the path, so I need to allow a couple of hours to find my way back to the cabin," she responded with a laugh.

I laughed and walked to the porch, grabbing two flashlights. "Come on, I'll walk you back." I handed her one and we went out the backdoor. I knew the path without the light, but I wanted her to be comfortable, so I turned mine on and walked slowly next to her so as to draw out our time together.

"So, your job in LA? What is it?" I asked.

"Assistant editor for a small upstart publishing company in their emerging authors area. I was going out to find somewhere to live and get settled before I started, but I guess I'll just have to live in a hotel when I get there. So, you were an editor as well? Is a bookstore a bitter substitute?"

I thought about her question as we slowly strolled to the cabin. "Bitter substitute? Never. It's a small store, and I do my best to meet the needs of the town. I have contacts to order things I don't stock, so I can pretty much fulfill any needs you might have," I answered, not sorry for the double entendre of my comment.

"_Oh really?_ Well, that's interesting. So, um, how old are you, Mr. Mayor?"

"Thirty-six. You, Trophy Wife?" Thankfully, she laughed at my comment.

"Twenty-four. I'll be twenty-five in the fall."

"Here we are," I stated the obvious as we approached the cabin. She'd left on a soft light in the kitchen, so it wasn't completely dark. I turned off my flashlight and looked in her direction, seeing the moonlight reflected in her eyes. If I wasn't feeling so fucking guilty, I'd have kissed her, but I just couldn't in that moment.

"So, um, I'll come over in the morning by seven so I can shower before we go for breakfast. Is that okay?" she asked quietly.

"That's great. I know you're not happy about having to be here for a month, but I'm glad you sped into town," I teased her a little.

"I wasn't going that fast and that deputy is crazy. Why on earth does Dad keep him on?"

"Actually, Riley Biers is the other deputy, and he's very competent. Waylon? He just needs something to do, and he's a friend of your dad's. Believe it or not, he's completely harmless, much like a lot of the crazies in this town. We're an odd mix of characters, but I think if you really give us a chance, we'll grow on you, Bella Swan." I meant it with everything inside me.

She tapped her top lip with her index finger, smiling at me. "We'll see." With that, she hurried up the stairs of the cabin and slipped inside.

I think I danced all the way back to my place. I wasn't going to over-analyze it. Maybe my dad was right? It was time to move on.

##

\\\

_**I believe I answered some questions, but the backstories will be revealed over time. Don't panic about them, okay?**_

_**I guess, for the time being, I'll stick with the daily posting as long as you keep reviewing.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**My ISP…sux! Sorry for the vanishing act, but I'm up and running again. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them very much. Let's continue, shall we?**_

_**SMeyer owns…you know I don't.**_

_**\\\**_

4.

EDWARD

"Good morning!"

I was surprised when I trudged into my kitchen after my morning shower to find Bella at the table with a cup of coffee. She was certainly bright eyed and bushy tailed. I wished to hell I was. I had a very tumultuous night's sleep, waking at 4:00 AM unable to doze off again.

"Hi," I responded, seeing it was 7:45. I went to the pot and poured myself a cup, sitting down across from her as I took a sip of the scalding hot infusion of energy.

"There's no paper," she stated as she took a sip from her mug.

"Sorry, but our little paper only comes out once a week. Ben Cheney is the editor, photographer, reporter, and delivery boy. It comes out on Saturday."

"Jesus. I'm used to picking up the _Times_ at the newsstand outside my old apartment building. Don't you wonder what goes on around town?"

I laughed. The adorable woman had a lot to learn. "If you want to know what goes on here in town, all you've got to do is go to the diner or stop by my sister's little shop. You'll find out everything you never wanted to know," I teased.

After we finished our coffee, we went to my parents' place. The minute we walked inside, my mother was all over her.

"You must be Bella Swan. I'm so happy to meet you. I'm Esme Cullen. Carlisle, this is Charlie's daughter, Bella," Mom rapid-fire gushed, just as I assumed she would.

"Bella, it's a pleasure," my father responded as he shook her hand. I saw him glance at me and wink, and I knew it was his way of telling me I was stupid if I didn't pursue her. I couldn't react.

We sat down to my mother's French toast made from the day-old bread, and as always, it was delicious. We talked about nothing of any consequence as we ate, but my parents seemed pleased to get to know her, just as I was. She really was a lovely woman, both inside and out. The revelation she'd worked for a literacy project in Harlem during college caught my attention immediately.

"Esme, it was a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for breakfast," Bella offered as we walked to the front door to leave for town.

"If you need anything, you let me know. That backdoor is always open, so if you're hungry, my fridge is always full," Mom offered as she hugged Bella.

We drove to town, both of us humming to the oldies station on my radio, and when I pulled behind the store to park I turned to smile at her. "Emma's a sweet woman, I promise. You just have to keep her on topic. Can I take you to lunch?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to be seen in public with a convict?" she joked.

I laughed loudly. "I think my rep can handle it. I'll be by at noon. Have a good day," I called to her as we both hopped out of my truck. Bella headed toward the library across the street, and I just watched her walk away, enjoying the view very much.

##

BELLA

"Hi! I'm Bella Swan. You must be Mrs. Cope," I greeted the tiny woman who opened the glass door of the small library after I knocked several times. I'd decided to make the most of the time while I was in town and get to know the people. Maybe it would help me understand my father better. I wasn't sure, but I was damn well going to try.

"Oh, you're the new librarian. Well, it's very nice to meet you, dear. Come, come. We open in a few minutes, and we need to cover a bit of ground before we do. Are you familiar with the Dewey Decimal System?"

I looked around the tiny library and wondered to myself why in the hell it was even open. The library itself wasn't much bigger than the cabin in which I hadn't slept very well the night before. It was cozy enough; it was the man who owned it who'd kept me from my REM.

He was gorgeous, and he was still mourning his wife, so the sooner I got my bullshit community service under my belt and left town, the better…for both of our sakes.

"I know the system, Mrs. Cope. I just need you to show me how the computer system works, and I'll be able to handle it," I informed the little blue-haired woman.

"Oh, the media center? I don't really know much about that. The Mayor comes in and checks on those things if something's wrong. If you have questions, you need to talk to him," she enlightened.

"Um, okay. I was talking about the scanner you use when the multitudes come in to check out the books." _Was she kidding me with this shit?_

"Yes, we should go over the checkout process," she responded as she scurried behind the counter. I followed her, placing my purse under the desk and waiting for the moment when she pulled out a laptop and a wireless scanner like I was accustomed to from my experience with the New York Public Library system.

"So, someone selects a book and they bring it to the counter. The first thing you do is take out both cards, stamp them with a date stamp ten days in the future. You place one card into the pocket inside the front cover, and then you place the other card in the tickler file for the due date. Now, this is important. Every morning, you pull the tickler file for the books that were due two days ago, and you send the reminder postcards. You have to have them done by noon because that's when Jared stops by for the mail. Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself. First thing we do is retrieve the books from the book return," she explained.

For three hours…without one person stepping inside the place…she walked me through the pioneer-like operations of the Evening Shade Public Library. As I shelved books from the return, I noticed how dusty the upper shelves were while the lowers were spotless.

"Mrs. Cope, do you have a dust rag and some polish?" I asked after I sneezed for the tenth time.

"There's a girl from the high school in Springfield who's supposed to dust the upper shelves because I can't reach them and I refuse to climb a ladder to do it. If it's dusty up there, I'm sorry," she offered as she went to a cabinet and pulled out a feather duster.

I sighed as I climbed the rolling ladder, thankful I'd worn a pair of slacks because if anyone actually came in, I didn't want to give a little peep show.

I worked at shelving the books we'd pulled from the book return, plus the ones she couldn't reach, and I dusted as I went, wishing I'd worn a mask. There was enough dust up there to choke a horse, and I knew I'd be blowing my nose all day after cleaning.

I continued working and dusting and sneezing until I felt a tug on the bottom of my slacks. I turned around to see a tall blonde holding a baby. "May I help you find something?"

"I think I can help _you_," she commented as I began descending the ladder.

"In what way?" I asked because I didn't realize I needed help. Well, I needed help to get the hell out of Evening Shade, but other than that…

"I'm Rosalie McCarty, and you're BMW is at my shop. I understand Jake fucked up your bumper, and we'll replace it, but I can give you my car to drive until it's ready," she offered.

I looked at the baby, seeing it was a gorgeous little girl with flaxen hair. "Hello, gorgeous," I greeted in true Barbra Streisand fashion. The child was perfect.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Just six weeks. So, about your car. I know you're dependent on Edward for a ride, but I'll gladly lend you my car if you want some freedom. I'm not going anywhere I can't walk," Rosalie offered.

I thought about having a car at my disposal, and as intriguing as the idea was, I really didn't really want a ride other than with the mayor. If he was willing to chauffer me around town, I was going to take advantage of it.

"Mrs. McCarty, that's unnecessary. I can get a ride, and if I can't, I can walk. It's not that far," I informed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

She looked me up and down and smiled. "You're going to walk five miles in _Jimmy Choo's_? I'll sell tickets to that," she teased. I liked her immediately.

"I'm hoping I won't _have_ to walk. The mayor seems to be receptive to giving me a ride," I teased, hearing her laugh haughtily.

"He needs to give _someone_ a ride. I'm sorry Jake fucked up your car. I saw it today. Nice. I promise we'll make it just like new. So, you're the talk of the town."

That wasn't a surprise, but it wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear. I knew it was probably true because a stranger shows up in a very small town…you become the headline.

Just then, Mrs. Cope showed up with a few books in her hands. "Sorry to bother, but Bella, these go up there. Oh, the Mayor is here."

Rosalie laughed. "Finally, something to really perk up things around here? I'll go talk to Edward while you deal with the books. You might want to go get the dust out of your hair. We'll get together soon." She walked away without any response from me.

I placed the books, moved the ladder, and went to the restroom to see myself covered in dust. I brushed off and flipped my hair, shaking it wildly in hopes of getting the dust out of it. After washing my hands, I walked to the front desk where Edward was leaning against the counter speaking with Mrs. Cope.

"I'm sure Ellen is looking forward to having you move in, Emma. Miss Swan, it's good to see you. Are you ready for lunch? I'll have her back in an hour, I promise."

She smiled at him and he took my hand, not even allowing me to grab my purse. Once we were outside, I pulled him to a stop. "I need my purse."

"Why? What do you need in your purse? We're just going to the square to have lunch in the gazebo. We can see the library and the book store from there," he commented with an adorable smile on his face. _Damn, he was fiiiiine._

"I was just going to get cash to pay for lunch," I offered.

He laughed. "Mom came by the store and dropped off lunch. I didn't open the basket, but I'm sure it's good. Actually, instead of going to the gazebo, would you like to have lunch in my store? You've never been."

I nodded quickly because I truly wanted to see his store. He was an intriguing man, and I was curious about his inventory. It would definitely be an insight into the man.

We walked into his store where the basket rested on a small wicker table off to the side of two lovely chairs. "This is…my god, I never expected…"

I was stunned. I expected a sterile environment with shelves of books, but it was nothing like that at all. There were little nooks all over the place. The books were on low shelves, and the displays…hell, they were unbelievable. It was like being invited into someone's private library. Books were stacked on tables by genre. There were shelves against the walls with discreet labels, and it was all very lovely. The comfortable chairs and couches shocked me. It wasn't _Barnes & Noble_ at all.

I looked around at the butter yellow walls with dark oak wainscoting on the lower third, and I was amazed. "This is beautiful." It was all I could say. Beautiful didn't really touch it.

"Well, I didn't want it to be stuffy. I wanted it to be a place where people would come and curl up in a chair or on the couch and sample a book. I wanted it to feel like home. This has always been my dream, and after I lost my wife, I determined I was going to pursue something that gave me some happiness. This place makes me happy. I'm glad you like it," he stated proudly.

I turned to look at him. "You succeeded, Your Honor."

"Stop with that shit. I'm Edward. So, do you like older music? I've got a back room with an old record player and a thousand albums. Sometimes people like to go back there to read. I don't sell the records because they're my personal collection, but if someone finds a book they like and want to explore it a bit more, they can go back there and settle in on a couch to read while they listen to music."

He took my hand and led me back to a room that was painted navy. There were shelves lining one wall with old vinyl albums. There were also CD racks and a player in the corner. I was shocked.

"Do you sell a lot of books? This is like the coolest bookstore in the whole fucking world."

He laughed. His laugh was perfect, and it was truly from the heart, which surprised me.

"Believe it or not, I sell enough to keep the place afloat. See, the library stocks the classics as I'm sure you're coming to find. I stock a lot of newer books. Luckily, the people in town don't take advantage. They find a book they like, and they buy it. I also have a used book section. I give them fifty percent off if they bring a book back they've read and buy another. It's not going to make me a millionaire, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

"The last Saturday night of the month from September through April, I host a movie night in the basement. Everybody votes on what they want to see, and I provide the popcorn. The admission fee is three dollars, and the money goes to support the library. It's a lot of fun. There's certainly an eclectic mix of movies shown.

"Unfortunately, you've missed the window, but if you ever find yourself in Evening Shade at the end of a month with an 'r', the movie starts at seven," he responded.

_Mother of God…I'd certainly fallen into some sort of a crack in the universe. There was no way I was ever going to find my ass in Crazy Town again…there was absolutely no fucking way._

"I guess we should eat so you can get back to the library," he offered as I stood dumbfounded in the middle of the music room.

I followed him back into the main room and took the turkey and cheddar sandwich he offered. We talked about music, finding the two of us liked a lot of the same music, even with the age difference. After lunch, I thanked him and went back to the library with a lot on my mind. He was the most perplexing man I'd ever met, and I couldn't begin to figure him out. He was different, that was for certain.

\\\

_**Thank you for reading. I hope to hear from you.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for your reviews of this little tale. I'm so happy a lot of you are asking about GPS coordinates to this little town. In my head, it's Utopia!**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**Sorry for the break, but RL has been kicking my ass this week. I'm back and we're back on schedule.**_

_**\\**_

5.

BELLA

Wednesday morning, I hurried over to Edward's house to shower. He told me when he dropped me off on Tuesday evening he was going to work on the shower at the cabin over the weekend, apologizing for my inconvenience. It didn't seem to be very sincere, though.

I showered quickly and dressed, pulling my hair up into a bun because it was still wet and I'd forgotten my blow dryer. We had muffins and coffee before he drove me to town.

"Today is story day. Are you up for it?" he asked as he drove the few miles to town.

"What's story day?"

"I see Emma isn't giving away the store. It's fun. You'll love it," he answered vaguely as he stopped in front of the library.

"What's story day?"

"Has Emma surrendered the keys yet? I have a set if you need them. She's a bit protective of the library, but I can give you the set of keys so you don't have to wait for her to let you in. It's going to be tough for her to let go, but she's got cataracts, and her daughter wants her to have surgery which is why she's really moving Emma to Sioux Falls," he offered.

"That explains a hell of a lot. Um, thanks for the ride," I told him as I climbed out of the truck. He smiled and drove off to the parking lot behind the bookstore. I knocked on the door, and when Emma opened it, she was smiling.

"I'm so glad you came back. I was worried I'd scared you off with all the complexities of running the library. Come in, dear. I made tea." She was so sweet and completely unlike anyone I was used to dealing with, much like everyone in that damn town. I just couldn't understand how everyone was so happy and kind and welcoming. It wasn't anything I'd ever experienced in my life, and I was truly intrigued and not actually sorry to be serving my sentence. Oh, I'd never admit it to Emmett Everyman, but I wasn't sorry at all. It was a nice break from my regular, fucked-up life.

At noon, a small woman entered the library with a huge smile. I was at the desk writing reminder postcards while Mrs. Cope was on the phone with the library in Springfield requesting books because she'd spoken with the librarian at the grade school, and based on the fact it was the end of the year, certain books were required that neither the school library, nor the town library stocked. She was making a list of books to swap, and I was mesmerized with the entire archaic process.

"You have to be Bella Swan. Oh, God, is that Donna Karan?" she asked referring to my sea green shantung blouse with a splayed collar and green pearl buttons. They were the color of Edward's eyes, and I couldn't resist wearing it that day.

"Tahari. You are?" I asked.

"I'm Alice, Edward's sister, and I brought you lunch. You're stunning, just like he said," she offered as she handed me a bag.

I opened it to see a sandwich and a note. I pulled out the note and read it, laughing.

_Please don't let her behavior reflect poorly on me. She's my little sister, and she really means well. I've got a meeting I can't get out of, but I think you'll like this sandwich. I'll see you later. The (almost) Honorable Edward Cullen._

It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen in my life, as was the mayor's little sister.

"I'm Bella. Are you hungry? This is huge," I offered as I pulled the sandwich out of the bag.

"I'll share. Emma, do you want to go to lunch? Bella and I can watch the desk," Alice suggested.

"I'm fine. I have a doctor's appointment at three, so I'll take my lunch then," Emma responded.

Alice laughed and walked back to the small kitchen in the library. We sat down at the table with sodas and paper plates. I split the sandwich, and waited for the woman to speak. I could tell she was dying to tell me about herself, and if she was Edward's sister, I was more than happy to listen.

She didn't disappoint. She told me about leaving Evening Shade when she went to college for art school. She met her husband, Jasper, in a diner near campus where he attended medical school. It was love at first sight, and I stifled a laugh because that shit doesn't exist, but they believed it did, and I wasn't going to judge. They moved back to Evening Shade a year before Edward.

She explained how difficult it had been for her brother when he first moved back, and how Esme and Carlisle had tried to fill the gap in his life, but nothing mattered. When he opened the bookstore, he seemed to begin his journey back to being happy, and she had high hopes for him. I was happy to hear his family felt he was healing. He deserved the best life had to offer.

"So, tell me about you," she asked as she studied me carefully.

There wasn't a hell of a lot to tell, but I told her everything about my life with my mother before she struck gold. After she landed herself a Yankee, she settled down, and while I didn't hate her for her decisions, I didn't always appreciate them. _We had a history. Tell me what kid doesn't._

"I think Edward told me you own a small shop here in town. What do you sell?" I asked as I finished up my half sandwich. I noticed she'd finished hers while I was ranting about my mother.

"It's called '_Pots & Palettes'. _It's a pottery store mainly. You can come in and make your own pottery or plates or whatever. I fire them, and then the next time you come in, you can paint them. I also have a selection of molded pottery if you just want to paint. I also sell art and craft supplies.

"You should come by my jewelry making class tomorrow evening. We drink wine and make jewelry. It's a great way to get to know some of the people in town," she suggested.

The offer was sweet, but there was no way I was going to make jewelry and gossip with the locals. I'd decided the night before when I couldn't get to sleep that the less attachment I had to this little postage stamp of a town, the easier it would be when it was time to get the hell out of town and on with my life. It would be the best for everyone involved.

"I'll, um, I'll give it some thought, Alice. You wouldn't know anything about story hour, would you? When I asked your brother, he dodged the question."

She giggled and then abruptly cleaned up her lunch trash. Before she walked out of the room, she turned to me and grinned devilishly. "The Miller boys bite. Make sure they sit far away from each other. I'll see you soon, Bella." Then she skipped off without another word.

I certainly didn't have a good feeling about story hour. I might end up spending the rest of my time at the jailhouse anyway. I was sure if I slapped someone's rowdy kid, I'd be locked up. That would, however, get me out of story hour, wouldn't it?

##

At two o'clock, I was busy organizing the special ordered books that had been delivered from the library in Springfield when a large, muscular man in overalls and a t-shirt walked into the library. He didn't appear to be much younger than me, but something about his demeanor made me nervous. He was looking all around the library, and then he stared at me as if he'd seen a ghost.

"You're not Mrs. Cope." He was holding some sort of a paperback book in his hand and had it rolled up much like one would roll a newspaper to spank a piddling puppy.

"I'm Bella. I'm helping out here for a while. Can I help you?" I asked guardedly, wondering what the hell I'd do if he was there to do us harm. I could fight off an average-sized attacker, but the guy was huge, and I wasn't certain he was completely stable.

"I'm Brady. I'm here for the money and the lesson," he stated without looking at me.

_Is he here to rob me? He doesn't appear to be armed, but that doesn't mean he couldn't flatten me like a pancake._ I reached down and slipped off one of my spike heels in case I needed to use it as a weapon. I smiled kindly at him and stated, "I'm sorry, but we don't have any money here. This is the library."

He glanced around again, and then smiled at me. "I know it's a library. I need my money."

I stood up, keeping a distance from him and my shoe in my hand behind my back. "I think you need to go to the bank for that, though I don't know where the bank is actually. As far as I know, we don't give out money." Hell, in this town, we _might_ be the bank as well for all I knew.

"I know where the bank is if you need me to tell you. I work here and I get paid on Wednesday. It's Wednesday." I couldn't imagine what the guy did at the library, but I'd decided he wasn't going to hurt me. He seemed to think I was as simple as I thought him to be.

"What do you do here?" I asked.

"I sweep. I sweep the sidewalks for everybody and I get paid ten-dollars a week from each store. I get paid on Wednesday, and I also get my lesson." I wasn't surprised by the sweeping revelation, but I didn't know to what lesson he was referring.

I reached into my purse and pulled out my wallet after I put on my shoe. I pulled out a ten-dollar bill and handed it to him. He vigorously shook his head no. "It's a ten. Go ahead and take it," I urged gently.

"I know it's a ten, ma'am. I get a check. Mrs. Cope gives me a check." I held the eye roll because clearly, the guy had a routine and it was important to him it didn't vary.

"Give me a moment to find Mrs…"

"Brady Andrew, what have I told you about wearing that cap indoors?" we both heard. I looked to my right to see Mrs. Cope walking toward the desk with a book cart in front of her. I saw the guy reach up and jerk the Cornhuskers cap off his head, shoving it in his back pocket.

"Sorry, Mrs. Cope. I came for my lesson and to pick up my money. This lady was going to give me her money, but I told her I get a check."

I noticed Mrs. Cope's warm smile for the guy, and I was immediately at ease. "Did you introduce yourself properly?" she asked him as she disappeared into the office in the back.

I saw the look of guilt on his face, and as I was about to protest her chastisement of the man, he bent at the waist in a bow and when he stood erect, he smiled at me. "Good afternoon. My name is Brady Smith. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." He extended his hand very sweetly, waiting for my acknowledgment.

"It's very nice to meet you, Brady. My name is Bella Swan." I shook his hand and saw the smile on his face.

"You're the sheriff's daughter, ain't ya?" he asked.

"Guilty as charged," I teased.

"Oh, so you really _did_ hurt Waylon. I punched him one time, and I had to sit down with the mayor for a talk. You can't just go around town punching people, even if they get mud all over the sidewalk you just sweeped. Did you have to talk to the mayor?" I withheld my smile, trying to imagine the discussion Edward had with the guy.

"Um, I had to spend the night in jail. I'll also be working here for a while. So, what kind of lesson do you have?" I asked.

Just then, Mrs. Cope returned with an envelope with his name printed on the front. "Here you go, Brady. Go take a seat in the back. I'll be right there. Did you bring a pencil today?"

He nodded and turned to leave without a word. "He's harmless, dear. I'm teaching him to read and write. He's a special boy, and unfortunately, he didn't attend school beyond the sixth grade because where he grew up, they weren't able to meet his needs.

"Mayor Cullen will take over his lessons when I leave for Sioux Falls. We've already discussed it. Now, if you need me, I'll be in the back. I have a doctor's appointment at three, and the children should be here then for story time. The books on that cart are some I usually read to them. There are mats and a chair already set up in the children's section. Just put the sign up on the front desk," she explained as she pulled out a laminated tent card directing people to the children's section for assistance.

I still had no idea what the hell to expect. The entire damn town had been left behind by modern civilization, no doubt.

##

EDWARD

I put the sign on the front door, left the ledger book on the counter, and crossed the street to the library at 3:30 PM. I'd seen the mothers come and go, dropping off their kids for story time, and I was starting to feel horrible for not explaining what to expect to Bella.

At the time, I thought it would be better if she was baptized by fire, but when I saw Jessica Newton dragging little Mikey, I decided I'd better bite the bullet and go help her out. That kid was a holy terror on a good day. I could only imagine how he'd treat a newbie like Bella.

I'd seen Mrs. Cope leave at 2:50, so I knew Bella was handling things alone, and the guilt consumed me. When I opened the library door and heard nothing, I worried if the Miller boys had actually killed her. They were mean little bastards, and I don't say that about children, but the previous summer, the twins, seven at the time, had taken a baseball bat to every window on Main Street. Their mother, Tanya, worked nights at a bar in Springfield, and their older sister, Irina was left to deal with them. To say they were lacking in discipline or structure was an understatement.

I walked toward the children's section and was pleasantly surprised to see Bella sitting on a chair with a paper back in her hands. All nine kids were completely spellbound, so I had to know what she was reading to them. I went behind one of the shorter bookshelves and sat down at a little table to listen.

"Are vampires real?" one of the boys asked.

Bella stopped reading and responded, "They sure are, and you know they're favorite food? Little boys and girls who don't behave. Ethan Miller, turn your face back to that corner right now. You're the reason we're reading this book in the first place, and if you don't want me to put my silver necklace on you, you'll behave yourself until Irina gets back."

I laughed quietly, finally deciding I needed to find out what the hell she was reading to them. I popped up from behind the book case and rested my forearms on top, just taking her in. Whatever she was reading had obviously scared the shit out of them. She had, however, tamed one of the Miller boys, but I saw the other one with a pocket knife going for little Claire Ateara's braid.

"Evan Miller, freeze," I demanded, scaring everyone in the process, including Bella who hadn't noticed me.

I walked around the book case and held my hand out for the pocketknife. "You know the rule. I'll be keeping this until you turn twelve. After that, you come to my store and I'll give it to you, but you never, ever pull out a pocketknife again to use on another person, do you hear me?" He handed me the knife, not looking guilty at all, and then he turned his back to the group.

"Claire, honey, go sit over there by Brittany," I instructed to take temptation away from Evan. Claire's father was a huge guy, and I knew he'd cause a lot of problems if Evan had cut the girl's braid.

"Well, we have the mayor here to referee," Bella commented dryly.

I walked over to where she was seated on the wooden chair and picked up the book, seeing the title "_Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter"_ on the front. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she smiled. "Look at what Mrs. Cope has been reading to them. They are clearly too old for _'Clifford, the Big Red Dog'. _This is actually a good book, and it's got a lot of history in it," she defended herself.

I took her hand to lead her away. "Don't anybody move," I instructed as I moved us to the side where we could still see them.

"I know you didn't find that book in here. Don't you think it's a little mature for them?" I whispered. She had the loveliest blush on her face I'd ever seen.

"Hey, it was either this or the other book I'm reading which is about BDSM, so I thought this was the better choice," she whispered in return. I guessed what book she was referencing, and my heart picked up a little bit at her choice. Bella Swan liked to read a little kink? _Good Lord, help me breath._

"Given those two choices, I'd say you made the better one, but how about something a bit more kid friendly? I've got some R.L. Stine at the store I'll bring over. I agree nursery school books aren't exactly going to keep their attention, which is why Emma has such a hard time with them, but I don't think _Fifty Shades of Scared Shitless_ is the answer either," I teased, letting her know what I thought she was reading.

She laughed, which was like music to my ears. "Fine. So, I _should_ be pissed off because you didn't warn me about these little psychos. That one over there," she pointed toward Ethan Miller, "actually bit my hand when his crazy mother introduced him as a vampire. Luckily, he didn't draw blood before I jerked away, and I have Alice to thank for that because she gave me a head's up. Thanks for the sandwich, by the way."

It was my turn to laugh. "Okay, how about we take them down to _Tanner's_ for ice cream to pay their parents back for dropping them off and not staying around to supervise. We'll get 'em sugared up and send 'em home?" I teased. She smiled at me, and we lined the kids up and marched them down the street to invade the small ice cream shop.

I saw Wendy Tanner's eyes shoot up when they all hurried in and began shouting their orders. I knew we needed to get them under control, so I walked up to the counter and held up my hands to silence them.

"One scoop per person with one topping. Let's not kill Mrs. Tanner. I'll help you, Wendy," I offered, seeing her sigh in relief.

Fifteen minutes later, they were seated in booths with Bella and me standing nearby in the event of a problem. She was eating rocky road with butterscotch topping, and I was having my favorite strawberry cheesecake, no topping.

"So, the Mayor of Evening Shade is a very intriguing character. I've learned in one day he's not only handsome and charismatic, he anticipates lunch needs of the substitute librarian, sending his sister in with a fantastic sandwich and interesting conversation. He also sits down for heart-to-heart discussions with some of the sweeter citizens in town who punch the deputy for tracking mud on a clean sidewalk," she began, causing me to laugh because obviously, she'd met Brady.

"Ah, so you met Brady. I believe he has a mild form of autism, though he's never actually been diagnosed. He's a nice guy, really. He's so dedicated to what he does around town, and when Brady punched Waylon, it was yet another comedy of errors. See, Grady, the father, called the station and reported there was a pack of wild dogs chasing his livestock. It was early spring, and we'd had snow so the ground was muddy. Charlie sent Waylon to check it out, and he trudged around the pasture for a couple of hours, finally finding the culprits. Of course, his gun was drawn the whole time, but thankfully, Charlie doesn't let him load it."

"Did he end up killing the dogs?" she asked, clearly upset at the prospect.

I laughed. "No, they were Miss Fern's Yorkie's she'd accidentally let out of her yard. They were just playing with the calves, and Grady knew they were little dogs, but he loves to sort of fuck with Waylon and your dad because Waylon arrested him for public drunkenness on New Year's when he started a fight at WinterFest, and your dad made him spend the night in jail with Waylon for company.

"Anyway, when Waylon told your father what happened, your dad laughed and told him to leave it alone. Of course, Waylon said it was filing a false report and wanted to bring Grady in, but your dad said no. Waylon decided to come complain to me about it, and when he stomped up onto the sidewalk in front of the store to come in, he got mud all over the clean sidewalk. Brady had just finished sweeping, and when Waylon ignored his protests, Brady decked him."

"I sent Waylon to clean up his boots, and took Brady inside the store to explain he can't go around hitting people when they upset him or don't listen. Hell, he's a huge guy and could do some serious damage, but he's gentle as a lamb. He likes me, and he prides himself on his job. It's really just another day here," I explained.

I saw the gentle smile on her face, and I prayed I was winning her over. We had a lot to offer as a town, and I just knew Bella would love a life in our town if she'd just give it a chance. I was hoping and praying she'd be staying longer than just another one-hundred and sixty hours…give or take.

"Well, we better get them back to the library so their parents can pick them up. I have to say, for such a small town, things really aren't ever boring," she observed.

"You should be here for the summer. It's really a great place to live when the summer concerts and movies in the park start. It can be very romantic to take a picnic and a bottle of wine to Shady Park to watch an old black and white romance. Several of these little heathens have been conceived _during_ the movie, I'm told."

I saw her smirk and hoped I'd enticed her into considering staying in town for the summer. I was struggling with regard to the feelings she was stirring in me, but if she hung around longer than just a month, maybe I'd have enough time to get my shit together? I hoped so.

\\\

_**Now, how cute is he? I love Mayorward and Rebella. **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

6. Here Comes the Sun

EDWARD

After I closed the book store, and Bella and Mrs. Cope closed the library, I drove Bella home. Earlier in the day, I'd told a white lie when I sent the note with her sandwich that I had a meeting. It was supposed to be a nice, warm evening, so I ran home and pulled out the patio furniture, cleaning it and making sure it was positioned in order to showcase the full moon and the million stars visible from my patio. I just hoped she'd agree to share a glass of wine and maybe a little more personal information. I needed to know more about her for my own sanity.

"So, um, I wondered if maybe you'd like to come over and sit outside this evening. It's supposed to be clear, and I know for a fact you've never seen as many stars in the sky as you'll see tonight. There's also a full moon, which should be pretty incredible. You won't see a sky like this in Manhattan," I offered as the truck idled on the dirt driveway of the cabin.

"Are you also the head of the Board of Tourism, Mr. Mayor?"

I chuckled. "What was it Emmett said? We're efficient."

She seemed to contemplate my request, and after a minute, she smiled. "I'll change and make us dinner at your place. Maybe tomorrow evening, you can take me to the grocery so I can buy some food. I feel bad raiding your fridge all the time."

"That sounds good. I'll see you in a bit," I replied as she climbed out of the truck and walked up to the porch of the cabin, turning around and waving to me as she let herself inside. When the door closed, I sat there for a minute, worrying about the invitation I'd extended.

As I started to second guess myself, I threw the truck into drive and went home, determined to think things through…in a cold shower because the woman had me amped and I couldn't allow my sexual urges to override my common sense. Well, if I actually had any common sense left. It remained to be seen.

Thirty minutes later…after flipping the cold water to warm and abusing myself in order to clear my mind as well as my plumbing…I dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, which was odd for me. I didn't wear suits to work because it wasn't that kind of a job or that kind of a town, but I had about ten pair of khakis. I did, however, enjoy a pair of old, comfortable jeans when I was home, so that night, I decided to show Bella I could be casual.

I'd come to a decision in the shower…after the immediate problem was _hand_led. It was time for me to move on. My father's words regarding the fact Sami wouldn't want me to wallow in grief must have stuck, because when I was _hand_ling myself, it was Bella in my bed…kissing me, holding me, loving me. I couldn't shake the fantasy, so I decided to give myself permission to pursue it. If I got shot down, at least I knew I'd tried.

I heard a knock on the back door, so I walked out on the porch and opened it, seeing her in a pair of torn jeans, a white t-shirt, and a _Dartmouth_ hooded sweatshirt. Her hair was on top of her head and she didn't have on any make-up. She was positively breathtaking.

"Why are you knocking? The door's open and you have a key," I asked.

She looked a bit nervous, so I took her hand and pulled her inside. "Too late to be nervous, Swan-Decklan. You agreed to cook me dinner, so get to it," I teased.

She followed me inside, taking off her sweatshirt and draping it over one of the kitchen chairs. I turned to the fridge and opened it seeing what was in there for her to cook. I didn't see anything with any promise, but when Bella walked over to the fridge and pushed me away, I noticed she was wearing a navy bra under the thin, ribbed tank, and I immediately stepped away before I grabbed her and carried her to my bedroom. I assumed it would have been completely inappropriate.

"Oh, we can have…yes, this will be great," she commented as she began grabbing vegetables and cheese and eggs. I had no idea what the tiny, sexy woman had in mind, but I'd eat it even if she added Alpo. _Thank God I don't have a dog._

I opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses as she began moving around the kitchen, pulling out cutting boards, pans, butter, olive oil, and knives. "Can I help with anything?" I asked as she peeled an onion.

"Music?" I could do music.

I went to the living room to turn on the turntable, listening as "_Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band"_ began playing over the speakers. I knew she liked it because we'd talked about it at lunch the day before, so I was sure she'd appreciate the music.

I returned to the kitchen to see her slicing potatoes into thin slices. "So, what are we having?"

She looked up and smiled. "Your mother has incredible produce if any of this came from her green house. If you could chop some parsley and tomatoes, that would help. Oh, seed them, please. So, Alice is something," Bella offered as she continued assembling ingredients. I was thrilled I had something in my fridge for her to put together.

"Yes, she is. She's the hippie extension of my mother. Mom's out there, and Alice took it about another thousand miles. I love them, but Alice comes up with all of this homeo…" I stopped, remembering her weekly calls when Sami was ill.

She came up with another recipe for some miracle cure every week. She was trying in her own way to help, and I could never fault her for trying. It was one of the reasons I loved my sister as much as I did. "She's a very loving person, regardless of how weird she comes off."

"Your sister is a wonderful woman. I loved having lunch for her. I'd like to get to know Jasper because she talked about how he was her soul mate, and that's someone I've gotta meet," she quickly redirected the subject for which I was grateful.

"You'll meet him this weekend when we fix the roof. I'm going to need to pick up some parts for the shower from the hardware store in Springfield next week, so it won't be fixed this weekend. I'm sorry, but the roof really needs to be fixed before any more damage is done at the cabin. I'll get to that shower when I can, okay?"

It was a lie because I never intended to fix that shower. My motives weren't pure, but I didn't give a shit. I was working against the clock, and I needed to make the most of the time I had, so that shower wouldn't be fixed for quite a while.

"No probs. So, tell me something I don't know about you," she responded as she pulled out an iron skillet from under the cabinet. It was one of my grandmother's, and I'd never used it because it was pretty big. I was curious what she had planned, but as I watched her moving around my kitchen, I was a little bit mesmerized.

"Um, I'm not very adventurous when it comes to food. What are you making?"

"It's a frittata. I think you'll like it. So tell me something else," she coaxed as she stirred the potatoes in the skillet.

I considered her request and decided if we were ever going to move beyond the casual acquaintance stage, I needed to tell her something important. I took a sip of wine and swallowed. "I haven't had sex in nearly seven years." Why the hell that was the first thing out of my mouth was certainly a mystery, but that was what I came up with, regrettably.

I saw her wide eyes and immediately began my defense. "I'm sorry. It just came out. It's not like…I mean, nobody knows that but you. It's certainly not anything I share with anyone else, and…shit, I apologize."

She smiled at me as she dumped peppers, onions, and garlic into the skillet. She added some herbs and spices, turning down the heat. She walked over to the table where I was planted and took a sip of her wine.

"It's been two years for me, though prior to that time, it wasn't often because apparently, I'm not very good at it. Once I found out Trent was a lying fuck, I completely cut him off, not that it mattered because his whore really took up all his time. So, you're not alone in celibacy, Your Honor," she confessed.

I laughed because what the fuck else could I do? I was attracted to the woman, and I wasn't about to admit it up front, but if I was reading it right, she was attracted to me as well. How the fuck we moved forward was anyone's guess, but…we were going to move forward if I had my way.

"Why do I have the feeling your ex is a complete and utter douchebag?" I asked as I sipped my wine.

She laughed as she whisked eggs in a bowl, pouring them over the sautéed vegetables. She sprinkled cheese on top and placed it in the oven. "Mr. Mayor, I think you're a complete and total hottie. I don't believe I've ever met a more intriguing, attractive man in my life. Every day, I learn more about you that just begs the question of why you're not entangled with the ten single women in this town."

She seemed so sincere. I had only one answer. "Until you sped into town and got arrested, there wasn't another woman who held my interest for more than two minutes. You came along and shifted my perspective on many things."

"I did?" She was so adorably coy, though I knew it was an act. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she had me over a barrel, and I could only laugh and look down at the table, unsure of what my response should be.

"Are you ready to move on? I mean, I get the impression you really miss your wife and you're still grieving. I'd never try to impinge on that, so tell me to back off. I can be a little intense, but I know how to back off," she stated softly as she touched my hand so gently I nearly didn't feel it.

"Why did you show up here…now?"

"I wanted to pay my dad back for his part of my tuition. One night I got my mother drunk on cheap sangria and finally got her to confess she'd set up my life so it was a mirror of hers. Her husband, a front-office guy for the Yankees, is a cheating fucker.

"She introduced me to Trent because she believed he'd take care of me financially, and all I had to do was turn a blind eye to his extra-curricular activities, just as she did with Phil. I asked her if part of her payment for turning a blind eye with Phil was him helping with my tuition, and that's when she came clean that my dad sent the money and did without a lot of things in order to help me. She called him a damn fool, and it pissed me off.

"After I got my divorce settlement and decided to leave New York, I wanted to pay him back. I didn't know how much he tried to be a father to me. I just thought he showed up every summer to fulfill an obligation because he never talked about it, and she never explained how much he tried to help until that night. That's why I even called him in the first place after my divorce was final.

"I owe him, and I want to know him. What he did for me…that was the epitome of selfless, and now I'm in the position to help _him_. That's why I showed up. I wanted to get to know my dad and give him back what he never should have given to me. I wasn't worth his sacrifice. My mom took me and told me he wasn't a good person, and for years, I believed it. She lied about him, and I have cut off all contact with her because of it."

I was surprised, but it fit with Charlie's personality that he'd give up anything for family. He was truly a great guy, and I really like him, counting him one of my true friends. The fact I was thinking inappropriately about his daughter was something I tried to block out because I didn't want an ass full of buckshot.

"I hope you realize he will never accept your money," I told her confidently. My friend, Charlie, was a very proud man. He'd never accept a check from her, regardless of how much money she had from her divorce.

"It's not about the money any longer. Now it's about earning his respect. I haven't spent much time with him, but the people in this town respect him very much, and I want him to respect me. I want him to see I'm not a bad person. I haven't done a very good job of showing him that side of me, but I'm pretty jaded. I don't want to be that girl. I want to be someone who my father can be proud of and want to brag about.

"Clearly, no one in town knew about me, so I've never given him anything to brag about. I want to change that," she responded softly. I could see the tears on her cheeks, so I stood, pulling her up from her chair and hugging her. It seemed she needed it, and God knew I craved affection. It wasn't difficult at all.

"Maybe we can help each other, Bella. Life has a tendency to throw a lot of things at us that are difficult to overcome, but maybe we can help each other do it. Just maybe we've met each other when we need each other? Hell, I listen to Alice too much."

The timer on the stove went off, and Bella pulled away to take the skillet out of the oven. "It's really hot right now. It needs to cool for a few minutes. Maybe we turn the album over?" she commented. It was then I noticed the music had stopped.

She followed me into the living room and instead of turning the album over, she pulled another one and when she found the song she wanted, I was surprised.

"Dance with me, Mr. Mayor. I'll try not to step on your toes."

_Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right_

_Little darling  
It's been a long, cold lonely winter  
Little darling  
It feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right_

(The Beatles. Copyrighted.)

I danced with Bella in my living room to the Beatles, and it was the most incredible moment, especially when I listened to the lyrics. There was a new sun, no doubt. It had the potential to be pretty fucking bright and warm, which was really great.

When the song ended, I looked into her eyes and I was amazed. "I've never in my life wanted to kiss anyone as much as I want to kiss you right now."

She brushed her lips against mine, and it charged my whole body. I pulled her into me and wrapped my arms around her, sweeping my tongue over her soft lips. She opened hers and caressed her tongue with mine, and as I stood in my living room kissing her, I couldn't think for a moment. It felt incredible. It had been so long since I'd kissed a woman like that, and I blocked out time in that moment, allowing myself to enjoy the feeling for the first time in a long time.

I'd take that moment for myself and enjoy the feel of her kiss…the feel of her next to me…the feeling of the connection I had with her. I'd only allow myself to feel her. The guilt would surely come when she left.

##

"Good night, Edward," she whispered as she picked up the flashlight from the counter and walked out the back door to go back to the cabin. I simply nodded because the feelings coursing through my body told me not to let her leave. They made me want her to stay forever, but it wasn't that easy, was it?

She had a life waiting for her in LA, and I wasn't a part of it, so I kissed her on the lips once again, and then I walked back to my bedroom, pulling off my jeans and t-shirt to settle into bed.

We'd sat outside on the glider and looked at the stars, kissing gently between conversations about absolutely everything and really nothing at all.

"_You're right. You don't get this in New York."_

"_You should see it when there's a harvest moon."_

"_Do you sit out here and look at the stars often?"_

"_Not often, but I do enjoy the beauty of a spring night with a full moon. I've never had the opportunity to share it with a beautiful woman who seems to blush when I say anything remotely complimentary like the sight of you in the moonlight is much more beautiful than the stars."_

"_You're the biggest flirt I've ever met."_

"_I'm not trying to flirt with you. I'm being honest."_

"_You're…um, you just met me, Edward."_

"_Trust me, I'm well aware of that. I've never met another woman like you. My whole world is upside down, Bella, and I blame you for that."_

"_I should go. I've got…I need…"_

I swallowed her words with more kisses because I couldn't help myself. She was so fucking perfectly lovely, and not at all what I expected when I saw her in handcuffs. There was a lot more to her, and I intended to get to know every inch. I just had to figure out how to convey the same to her.

I turned over and hugged the empty pillow next to me, longing for it to be Bella. It wasn't.

"Sami, I love you, baby, but I think I just have to…hell," I whispered to the darkness.

That night, I did the most unmanly thing in the world…I cried like I hadn't cried in years. I dreamed of my wife kissing me on the cheek at the hospital before I lost her. She had a soft smile on her face even through the pain and the drugs, and that last night when she sent me to get dinner with my parents who'd come to visit, she kissed me one last time on the lips. The last thing I remember about her was her smile as I left the room. Deep in my soul, I had a feeling she was leaving…_leaving._ When I returned to her room an hour later, I was right.

I drifted off to sleep remembering that good-bye smile, and I knew, in her gentle way, she was sending me away so she could let go. My last thought before I slipped off to sleep was that it was time for me to let her go as well.

When I woke the next morning, I didn't feel guilty for kissing Bella Swan. I felt happy about it, and I wanted to do it again. My life was about to change drastically, and if the woman was amenable, I was about to do cartwheels around my back yard. It remained to be seen, but I was a selfish, stubborn man. I wouldn't go down without a fight.

##

BELLA

"Hi, Dad," I called as I walked into the sheriff's office. He was sitting behind his desk with a stack of paper in front of him. There was a blonde-haired, handsome man sitting at another desk on the phone, and when I greeted my father, the guy looked up and smiled.

"Bells? Something wrong?" Dad asked without looking up. He was filing something, and I had no idea what it was, but he seemed to be engrossed in it…or he was avoiding me like the plague. I'd flip a coin for which option it was, but I didn't think I could get my hands on a one-sided coin.

"I came by to see if I could take you to lunch. Mrs. Cope feels guilty for making me handle story hour alone yesterday, so she told me to take as long as I'd like. You and I haven't really had much time to talk, and I'd like to. I think we have a lot of shit to talk about, Dad."

He rose from his chair and went to a filing cabinet, placing the files in order before shoving them into the cabinet and closing the drawer. He turned to look at me and actually grinned. "You wanna take your old man for lunch? I think I've got time. Riley, you okay if I go with my daughter for food?" he asked the other man who was off the phone and had risen from his chair and walked in my direction.

"Hi, I'm Riley Biers. I heard about story hour yesterday. My son, James, was in the group. Thanks for the sugar high, by the way. You and the mayor are cruel," the man observed as he stuck out his hand. I laughed as I shook it, seeing he wasn't really upset with us.

"Bella Swan. Did, uh, did he have nightmares or anything?" I asked nervously as I remembered the book I'd read to them. It probably was really inappropriate, but hell, they weren't listening to any of the other stories, and I was fucking desperate.

He laughed again. "No, but he had a lot of questions about vampires and asked my wife if she had garlic in the house." That one sent me into a giggling frenzy. Maybe I'd scared them just enough.

"Edward suggested maybe the content was a bit mature for them. Next week, I'll find something more age appropriate. Ready, Dad?"

Charlie nodded and grabbed his cell phone, ushering me out of the building and down the block to the little town diner. I noticed the name, "Crow's Nest," and prayed the food was good. I'd be eating enough crow as it was with the confessions I needed to make to my father.

"So, you and the mayor are on a first-name basis?" Dad asked as a nice guy greeted us and showed us to a booth.

"Well, I shower at his house, so I guess it's okay if we address each other by our first names," I teased. I didn't allow myself to think about the kisses which had given me a fitful night's sleep. I had a lot of books to reshelf that afternoon, so that would be primetime for allowing my thoughts to wander.

My father choked on his water. I was going to have to dial it back if I was ever going to have a conversation with him that didn't send his blood pressure through the roof. "Sorry, Dad. I'm staying at the cabin but the shower doesn't work, so I have to use the one in his spare bathroom. It's all very above board."

His left hand stroked his mustache for a minute, before he looked at me again. "Look, why don't I stay at the cabin and you go stay with Mom? She'd like to have time with you, and I don't think it's a good idea for you and Edward to be…um…"

I laughed. "Dad, I was married for three years, and I wasn't exactly a nun before that. I appreciate your concern, but my virtue hasn't been an issue for a long time." It was sweet that he was worried, though.

"I, yeah, I know that Bells, it's just that Edward's a really great guy, and he's still sort of grieving his late wife. You're a different type of girl than he's used to, and…"

Ah, it wasn't _my_ virtue he was worried about at all. "You're worried about Edward because I'm the city harlot who's come here to tarnish his perfect reputation. You take the phrase 'serve and protect' to a whole other level, don't you?

"Well, I'm not about to get involved with your poster boy of honor. I'm sure there's some buxom corn-fed virgin around here you've all set your minds he should end up with after he finishes his grieving. I'd never interfere with the town-sanctioned destiny of the perfect Mayor Cullen," I snapped.

I didn't like his inference that I wasn't good enough for Edward. That truly hurt more than anything else he could have said in that moment.

Instead of ordering lunch, I threw a fifty on the table and stormed out, running right into Mr. Virtuous. "Bella, Riley told me…"

I didn't stop, even after hearing him call my name. I went back to the library, grabbed the book cart, and got lost in the stacks to have myself a soul-wrenching cry. I hated the low opinion my own father had of me, but when I thought about my behavior, I hadn't exactly done myself any favors since I'd rolled into town.

I'd insulted their little community on numerous occasions, having only been there for about eighty hours total. What I needed to decide was how important was it to me to earn my father's respect and pride? When I'd made the statement to Edward the night before, I had no idea how tall that tree was to climb. As I stood in the non-fiction section, I realized I might never be able to reach the top.

\\\

_**Thank you for your reviews. I'm so happy you love the characters! **_

_**SoHe…you brought me back from the brink, darlin'. Thank ya!**_

_**I don't own these characters. SMeyer does.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I've decided to post a couple of times a week. RL is kicking me when I'm down, but I'll be fine. I hope you'll stick with me.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement on my part.**_

_**\\\**_

7.

BELLA

At 4:30 PM, the tow-truck driving, one-man-wrecking-machine, Jacob, sauntered into the library and up to the desk where I was sitting. Mrs. Cope walked out from the office and snapped her fingers at him, and the cap immediately came off his head. "Jacob, don't touch anything. You're a filthy mess," she ordered as she handed me a stack of typed three-by-five cards to incorporate into the medieval card catalogue at the end of the counter.

"Yes, ma'am," Jacob answered.

He looked down at me. "I'm here to apologize for fu…messing up your car and calling you a bitch the other day. Rosalie sent me to tell you your car will be ready tomorrow. She called a friend of hers at a dealership in Lincoln, and they sent the new bumper up today. Jared was painting it when I left, so we'll put it on tomorrow."

I stood from the desk and thrust out my hand. "I'm sorry I was _being_ a bitch. It's nice to meet you, Jacob. Say, could I get a favor? I need to go to the grocery store to get some food. I'm staying at the cabin near The Inn, and without a car, I haven't been able to shop. If you'll take me to the store and then back home, I'll fix you dinner," I offered, hoping to mend one fence, at least. After all, his father was my dad's best friend from what everyone had told me. It was a good place to start, anyway.

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll run back to the garage and clean up a bit. Pick you up at five, okay?" I nodded, and he was out the door like a shot. I simply shook my head. Men were too easy.

As Mrs. Cope locked the front doors and wished me a good evening, I noticed Brady Smith sweeping the sidewalk in front of Edward's book store. Brady looked up with a sweet smile, so I waved at him, seeing him look a little flustered before he waved back.

Just then, an old Camaro with random grey spots pulled up in front of the library. I leaned forward and saw it was Jacob. He'd changed out of his coveralls and combed his hair, which I thought was a cute gesture. He reached over and opened the door, pushing it open for me to get in.

"It's not much now, but give me a few more months and this baby will be better than new," he teased as I closed the door and he drove off down the street, making a left to a small grocery store. The large letters, _IGA_, were on the front of the building, and I truly wondered what the hell kind of store it was.

We got out of the car and made our way inside the building. It was really fucking small, but I supposed it had all the basics, so I grabbed a cart and began shopping. Jacob was walking next to me and appeared to be a little worried. Obviously, my reputation as a bitchy slut would become part of town history.

"So, you have a girlfriend?" I asked as an ice breaker. He looked to be about twenty, and while I was new to town, he was a cute enough guy and likely not single.

"Just broke up with her. You seeing anybody?"

I chuckled. "I don't move quite _that_ fast. I just showed up in town Sunday night. I don't plan to stick around long enough to make any love connections, but most of the people in town are pretty nice."

"I knew Paul was full of shit. He said you were shackin' up with the mayor, and Rosalie said he was full of shit but he swore he saw the two of you at the book store the other day getting cozy. He's such a lying fuck." _Man, the people in this town are pre-occupied with their fearless leader._

"I'm not shacking up with anyone. I'm staying at his cabin, and he's been giving me rides until I get my car back. He's a nice guy, and I swear I won't sully his reputation," I snapped. I might as well sew a "W" on my clothes so everyone in town can spot the whore from a mile away and cross the street to avoid her.

I continued to fill the cart as he told me what there was to do in town for fun. Apparently, there was a river nearby where young people met to hang out and drink in the summer. There were the activities Edward had mentioned in the park, and there was a four-wheeler/motocross track between Evening Shade and Springfield, the next town where the high school kids were bussed.

Evening Shade Elementary only accommodated students up through grade eight. I wondered how many of the kids in town actually bothered to go to high school since they had to travel ten miles.

An hour later, he pulled down the little dirt lane to the cabin. I didn't bother to see if Edward's truck was at his house or not. After my unsuccessful lunch with my father, I'd decided he was off limits, so I would be polite and respectful, but I wasn't going to allow myself to get into any situations which would cause anyone to think anything untoward about the two of us. Everyone loved him…I wasn't good enough for him…I got it.

When we walked up on the small front porch, I saw a box with holes in the top and a bag sitting on a little bench I hadn't noticed that morning, though I'd gone out the backdoor to go to Edward's place. I lifted the lid on the box and saw a small kitten. It was curled up in a towel, and when I looked in the bag, I saw cans of cat food and a litter box set-up.

"Great. Someone left a damn cat here. I wonder if it's meant for Ed…the Mayor?" I asked as I opened the front door before picking up the box and bag, carrying them inside to the cozy living room.

"Kitchen's through there," I nodded toward Jake…he'd asked me to call him Jake. I understood not wanting to use your full name. He said it made him feel like he was in trouble.

I pulled the little black and white furball out of the box, smelling a lovely scent from it. It smelled like…_Febreeze_? There was a little green ribbon loosely tied around its neck, and it was purring up a storm. "Where'd you come from, softie?"

I carried it into the kitchen to see what Jake was doing. He'd emptied the groceries onto the table and was busy placing all the cold things in the fridge and freezer. "How about we switch? You get the kitty set-up for me and I'll put the groceries away and start dinner. I'm assuming someone intended to leave it here or maybe at the mayor's house, so until I figure it out, I guess I'll have to take care of it," I explained.

Jacob took the kitten from me and walked into the living room, returning with the bag. "Where you want the litter box?"

"I, um, I guess out on the enclosed porch?" Hell, I didn't want it in the kitchen, and the bathroom wasn't very big, so the enclosed porch seemed the smartest place. I damn well wasn't having it in the bedroom with me.

"But you'll have to leave this back door open so it can get out there. That's not very safe," Jake stated.

I chuckled as I began arranging canned goods in the small cupboard. "The screen door locks. All I've heard is how safe this town is. I doubt I'll have any trouble. So, what will it be? Steaks, burgers, fish?" I asked as I perused the protein options.

"How about fish? I make a wicked breading," Jacob called as I went to my bedroom to change into something more comfortable I didn't have to worry about getting grease-splattered.

As I walked back through the living room after I'd changed, there was a knock on the front door. I opened it to find a very confused looking Edward standing on the porch with his arms crossed over his chest. "Hey, what's up?" I asked as I stepped aside for him to enter.

"Bella, I think your pussy likes…" Jake called as he walked into the living room with the kitten following him, nipping at the bottom of his jeans.

"Jacob, I thought that was your rust bucket out there. Bella, I waited for you to take you to the store. I didn't realize you'd made other arrangements." Oh, the sexy man was pissed? It _was_ kind of rude of me not to send him a text, but hell, all I kept thinking about was not damaging his reputation any more than necessary, and the grocery store would definitely not go unnoticed by the gossips in town.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I had…well it occurred to me maybe I'm taking up too much of your time, so when Jake came to the library to apologize for fucking up my car, I told him he could pay me back by giving me a lift to the grocery store. I agreed to fix him dinner for his troubles. I'm just about to fry some fish, if you'd like to join us." If both of them were there, there'd be no blow back to Edward's reputation, and the kid very well couldn't go around town saying I'd also corrupted him. Seemed like a win/win to me.

He narrowed his gaze at Jake, who'd picked up the kitten and had it resting on his shoulder. "Well, I'd hate to interrupt a _date_," Edward snipped out. _Ah, he was a bit jealous. Well, that was new, wasn't it?_

"It's not a date. We're just getting to know each other. Do you know anything about this kitten? Were you expecting a kitten? I found it on the porch when I got home." Changing the subject seemed like a good idea.

"Kitten? No, I don't know anything about a kitten. Hell, the last kittens I knew about in town were a couple of months ago when Sam and Emily's cat had her litter, but I thought Sam told me he took them to Walmart off the interstate and gave them away. This little one looks like somebody took pretty good care of it," Edward stated as he took the kitten from Jake's shoulder and held it. It immediately snuggled into his chest, just as I'd done the night before when he'd kissed me. Apparently, the mayor had a way with pu…no, I couldn't say it. Oh, I could hope it was true, but I couldn't even think it.

"Well, I'm going to go start dinner. Um, make yourselves…do whatever." I turned and walked back to the kitchen and began cooking. Eventually, both men gravitated in. Edward poured me a beer and took one for himself after reminding Jake he was underage.

We had fried fish, steamed broccoli and cauliflower, and I whipped up a batch of cheese biscuits because I was really fucking tense as the two of them made small-talk regarding the weekend events. I listened to them and heard the strain, but when we finished the meal, both of them scrambled to clean up the kitchen while I took the kitten, which I figured out was a female, to introduce her to her litter box. Thankfully, Jake had put down newspaper under it so litter wasn't everywhere when she scratched around in it.

After dishes were finished, I looked at my two guests who seemed to be waiting each other out. "So, guys, it's been great having you both over for dinner. Let's do this again sometime," I suggested as I began trying to usher them out the door.

"Actually, Bella, I wanted to talk to you about something," Edward remarked as he moved by my side as if to insinuate to Jake that he was staying.

"That's fine. Bella, walk me out," Jake stated, taking my hand and dragging me out the door without any words from me. I reached to pull the door closed, but felt resistance, and before I could really make purchase with the knob, Jake pulled me off the porch.

As we stood on the small stepping stones that led to Jacob's car, he was holding my hand which didn't exactly make me comfortable. "Jake, you're a really sweet guy, but I didn't ever intend for you to think we'd ever be anything other than friends. I need friends, not anything else, okay?" I hoped I was letting him down easy, but I wasn't about to lead the kid on by allowing him to see something that wasn't there.

He laughed a bit. "Hey, I'm not trying to date you. You're _way_ too much woman for me, but he needs to see there's competition out there. He doesn't have to know it's not me because trust me, when you go to the dance on Saturday night, the guys in town will be lining up for a shot. I'm just trying to wake the guy up. I like your no-bullshit attitude, and I think we could be friends. Hell, maybe you could help me work on my game with the ladies.

"I'm not tryin' to play you, Bella. I think you're good people, and I don't know what happened before you showed up here, but some asshole was stupid if he let you get away. I'm not gonna turn on the charm with you, unless I think I need to for Cullen's benefit. Thanks for dinner. It was really great." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, causing me to giggle.

He let go of my hand and hopped into his car, firing it up and driving down dirt path to Edward's driveway. I heard him peel rubber as he pulled onto the road, and I laughed. Boys were truly an anomaly, regardless of age.

##

EDWARD

_Earlier…_

"Brady, what's going on around town?" I asked as I walked out of the book store. I'd noticed Brady sweeping the sidewalk in front of the store, which wasn't unusual because he did it several times a week, but he stopped abruptly and was standing there leaning on the broom which wasn't like him at all.

"The new lady at the library just left." That stopped me in my tracks because he didn't notice a lot that happened around him on most days. He was a really sweet guy, and if his situation was any different, he'd have been diagnosed as a young boy and perhaps would have had a different life.

Charlie had told me his family was transplanted from Appalachia, and they didn't believe in anything other than mountain medicine. Alice was good friends with Brady's mother, Sadie. She'd picked up many folk medicines for everything from poison ivy to baldness, thanks to Sadie. After I spent an hour with Brady, I knew what a gentle soul he was, and I liked him immediately.

He and I had built a relationship of mutual respect, and I'd been the one to petition the town merchants to hire him to sweep the sidewalks so he had spending money. I'd solicited Mrs. Cope to teach him how to read and write, and she'd been working with him once a week. When she'd decided she was going to move, she'd asked me if I'd take over his lessons. I happily agreed.

"The new lady…you mean, Miss Swan?" I asked. We'd made a date to go to the grocery store, and I wanted to talk to her about what had happened earlier in the day. She didn't even say anything to me when she stormed out of the diner, and when I had lunch with Charlie, he gave nothing away.

"Yeah. She's nice," Brady commented as he resumed his sweeping.

"Who'd she leave with?"

"Jake."

Ah, Jacob Black, the town Casanova. I knew he was too young for her, but the kid didn't really look his age so I decided to just check things out for myself. Unfortunately, as I was about to go to my truck the phone rang inside the store, and I had to answer it because I'd been waiting on a return call from a publisher in hopes of procuring books for the middle school kids so Bella didn't start reading "Looking for Mr. Goodbar" to them the next week.

An hour on the phone later, I was finally finished. I hurried to my truck and drove home, seeing Jacob Black's shitty car sitting in front of the cabin. I certainly didn't like it, so when she invited me to stay for dinner, I quickly agreed.

Dinner was tense because the kid was so far out of his league with her, but I knew the woman would let him know it in short order. He led her out the door and I stayed inside with mystery kitty, watching out the front door the whole time. The kiss he gave her didn't exactly thrill me but at least it was chaste.

When I saw her headed back to the house, I hurried to settle on the couch with the kitten. It was a cute little thing, and it seemed to like me so I didn't hesitate to pretend it had my undivided attention.

She walked inside and closed the door. "So, what did you need to talk about?" _Shit! I'd said I needed to talk to her about something. What the fuck should I say?_

"Are you allergic to cats? I can take her home with me if you don't want her," I commented as a stall tactic.

"So, you didn't give her to me?" she asked. Hell, I should have thought about doing something of the sort.

"No, I didn't. She's cute, though. Thought of a name?"

"I can't keep a kitten. When I leave next month, I'm driving across the country and definitely not with a cat. I don't have anywhere to live in LA, so I can't have any encumbrances," she responded. I didn't like her answer because I hoped she'd consider staying based on the night before. Obviously, I wasn't nearly as convincing as I'd hoped to be.

"Do you want me to take her with me and find her a new home?" I asked. She was a sweet little thing, and if Bella left town I wouldn't mind having something to come home to, even if it was a cat.

"Maybe not yet. I'd like to try to figure out who gave her to me and why. I'm hoping someone will ask about her. You're sure it's not you?"

"If I thought giving you a kitten would keep you here, I'd have definitely found one, but no, it wasn't me. What happened between last night and tonight? I thought we were getting to know each other, and then today when I came into the diner, you hurried past me without a word." It had been bothering me all day, and I wanted an answer.

I saw her take a deep breath and release it. "It really has nothing to do with you, Edward. Charlie just reminded me how detrimental my reputation could be to yours. You're the golden boy of Evening Shade, and as my father reminded me, my presence in your life will only harm your public personae because I'm not the kind of woman you should keep company with. Everyone in this town loves you, and even my own father doesn't think I'm good enough for you. Since I'm leaving in a month, I'm not going to leave you with the aftermath of having been duped by a slut from the big city. It's really best…"

I thought about the vague conversation I'd had with Charlie earlier that day at lunch when I asked him what was wrong. He said she had a lot on her mind and I should just ignore her. He'd lied, and I was pissed. No one…not one person in town…had the right to make decisions for me, and I wasn't having it.

I noticed she was standing at the end of the couch, wringing her hands as if she had anything about which to feel guilty. That was fucking bullshit, so I placed the kitten on the floor and grabbed Bella's hand forcing her on the couch next to me.

"I'm a thirty-six year old man. I think I'm equipped to decide what's good and bad for me. You, the little spitfire, are going to let your father make you think you're bad for me? That's so much fucking bullshit."

After that, I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her as I'd wanted to kiss her all night. I'd had so many other plans for that night, but all of that was shut down when I saw Jacob Black's car sitting in front of the cabin.

When we pulled apart, she was blushing and breathtaking. "I'm a grown man, and I believe I know what's best for me. I don't give a shit what anyone thinks, Bella."

She didn't seem to believe me, so I kissed her again, sweeping my tongue over her plump bottom lip to twirl it with hers, tasting a hint of beer. She was incredible, and I didn't believe enough people in her life had made her feel that way, but I was dead set I would.

After I slipped my hand up the back of her t-shirt, feeling her soft, warm skin, I was out of control. I wanted her so much, and I wanted her to want me as well. I wanted to feel her soft skin next to me without the impediment of cotton or lace. _Fuck…lace._

"Bella, tell me that kid…" I whispered against her neck.

She pulled away and cradled my face in her hands with a smile. "Mr. Mayor, that kid is a sweet _kid_. He's nothing you should worry about."

When she walked me out at nearly midnight, I saw the whisker burns on her cheeks and chest. I'd like to say I was sorry, but God knew, I wasn't. The night had been so fucking incredible, I couldn't be sorry for anything that had happened, though it had been pretty much PG-13.

I didn't even move my truck from in front of the cabin that night. I glided down the path to my home and let myself inside, whistling the whole time. It was one of the best nights I'd had in a very long time.

The next morning when I woke, I was in the best mood I'd been in for as long as I could remember. I showered quickly and walked back down the path to where my truck sat outside the cabin. I knocked on the door, and when she opened it, her smile mirrored mine.

"You're such a wonderful, sneaky man." She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I picked her up and carried her inside, smelling coffee and something else. It seemed she'd gone out of her way to make me breakfast, and I was certainly going to eat whatever she'd prepared. I hadn't expected anything, but I was so happy she'd made an effort.

I saw a vase full of flowers on the table. There were a lot of wildflowers and a few rose buds. They were nice, and I wondered where she'd found them. "Those are nice."

She laughed as she poured me a cup of coffee and set a plate of French toast and sausage in front of me. "You're too cute. No wonder every woman in town is secretly in love with you. You're the most romantic man in the world, isn't that right, Lovey?" she enlightened as she picked up the kitten. I saw it nuzzle into her neck, and Bella looked happy.

"Lovey?"

"I named her Lovey because she's so sweet and loving. I just couldn't think of another name for her. So, it's hot. Eat up. I'll finish getting ready," she called as she went to the bedroom and closed the door, taking the kitten with her.

I enjoyed the food and rinsed my plate, reminding myself that the cabin needed to be updated. A complete overhaul might be a good idea, and if I pursued it, maybe I could move Bella in with me while I hired Sam Uley to undertake it. That was something to think about.

When she came out of the bedroom with the kitten, I smiled. She seemed happy in Evening Shade, and I wanted her to remain so. "Where'd you get the flowers?" she asked as she placed the kitten on the floor.

"The flowers? I didn't…when did you find the flowers, Bella?" I asked as I dried my hands on a dish towel.

"This morning. They were on the table when I came in to make coffee. I guess you snuck in here and put them there before I woke up. Don't get all creepy on me, Mr. Mayor. I'd hate for your constituents to think you're a stalker," she laughed.

"I didn't…I didn't do anything creepy. I just wanted you to have flowers," I lied as I contemplated how they might have gotten on her table. I didn't bring the flowers, but _someone_ had been in the cabin. I'd have to do a little investigating to find out whom, but I didn't want to alarm her until I had some answers.

Just then, Lovey slinked out of the kitchen onto the back porch where she climbed into the litter box. "Bella, do you leave this door open?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, that? Yeah, I don't know where else to put the litter box, so it seems like the best place. I locked the screen door, though it seems silly in this town. Well, should we get going? I'm picking up my car today, so I won't be a burden to you regarding getting to work. I'm sure a Mayor's work is never done," she teased as I fixated on that door. Something didn't seem right, and I was worried, deep in my gut. I wouldn't tell her the same, but I was extremely worried.

\\\

_**So, a little intrigue? Oh, and a make-out session with the scruffy-faced mayor? Not a bad evening for our Bella.**_

_**Thanks so much for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello! Thank you for your reviews. I truly appreciate hearing your thoughts! It puts a smile on my face.**_

_**sMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**Shall we go to a little card party?**_

_**\\\**_

8. _Pinochle Day_

EDWARD

"Emmett, how's Lizzy?" I asked as he walked into the store that Friday morning. He had a smug smile on his face, and I was immediately on my guard.

"She's fine. I hear you're spending nights at the cabin. Anything you wanna tell me?"

I knew I shouldn't have left my truck at the cabin, but I was a bit on the other side of spellbound to drive home, even if it was just up the dirt lane. The alcohol and Bella were a combination that couldn't be replicated by any brewer, moonshiner, or vintner, so I walked home…or fucking floated. God, I was turning into a pansy.

I hadn't realized how much scrutiny I was under, but maybe that was part of what Bella felt. I didn't like it at all. It was no one's fucking business how I spent my nights, and I was about to make a stand.

"You're as bad as the Garden Club. I didn't spend the night at the cabin. I had dinner with Bella and Jacob…why the fuck is this any of your concern? _You_ have a wife and baby. Worry about something else, you nosey old woman," I snapped.

"Hey, if the mayor is happy, the town is happy. Not looking to bust your balls, Ed. I just wanted to remind you she's only here for about three more weeks." He turned and walked out of the store without another word.

That was the long-term problem. There were two short-term problems I needed to handle. One was Charlie, my good friend, who happened to be Bella's father.

The second was who was leaving gifts for Bella, and who had come inside the cabin while she was sleeping? _That_ had me more anxious than anything else.

##

I was just opening a box that had come from an old friend who had agreed to donate some books to the town library when Miss Fern came into the store. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was just about 11:00 AM. _Just like fucking clockwork._

"Miss Fern, how are Midas and Goldie?" I asked as she placed the two Yorkies on the counter and handed me the leashes.

"They're looking forward to spending the afternoon with you. They've had lunch. They're just looking forward to their walk. I'll be back at two. Emma told me there's a new young lady in town. I understand she's quite raunchy. I look forward to meeting her," the little old lady announced as she adjusted her tight red dress that was at least decades old. She left without another word, and I hoped Bella would forgive me for what she was about to be subjected.

I'd forgotten the last Friday of the month was _Pinochle Day_ at the library. They didn't play pinochle so much as they drank sherry all afternoon and gossiped. _Was I worried?_ Oh hell yes.

##

BELLA

"Bella, we close early on the last Friday of the month. Did Mayor Cullen happen to mention it?" Emma asked as she flipped the sign on the library door without actually locking it.

She'd been acting cagey all morning, and there was a mischievous light in her eyes. She was excited about something, and I was eager to find out what it was. "No, he didn't mention it," I responded as I began clearing up the desk.

"A few of the girls in town have a friendly little pinochle game here. Do you play, dear?" she asked with the fakest innocent smile I'd ever witnessed.

Thankfully, I'd learned to play when I was in college. I actually enjoyed the game. "As a matter of fact, I've played a time or two. Tell me, Mrs. Cope, do we place a small wager?" I asked coyly. When I played with friends back in college, everyone pitched in twenty each and we ended up getting shit-faced as the night progressed. Winner and loser paid off. It was a hell of a good study break.

She had a wicked little smile on her face. "Fern brings the sherry. I'll order the pizza later. We play for a few hours. The ante is fifty each. Is that too rich for you, dear?"

I laughed because that Mrs. Cope, she was a crafty one. "Mrs. Cope, bring your best game," I teased. It was shaping up to be quite an afternoon in my little world. Evening Shade was more surprising than I'd ever imagined.

The players were Mrs. Cope, Fern Watson who announced she'd dropped her Yorkies off with the mayor, bringing a raucous laugh from me. Sarah Black, Billie's wife, who was a friend of my dad's I was yet to meet. Sue Clearwater who I'd also never met. Esme Cullen walked in with small sandwiches, which didn't surprise me too much. When Alice and Rosalie walked in with tequila and limes, I was quite surprised and figured I was in big trouble.

"Ladies, since Emily's busy with the flower shop, Bella, my new friend, has agreed to sit in to be our eighth. Bella Swan, this is…" Emma introduced the rest of the ladies. The formal introductions were nice because they didn't seem to regard me with disdain which led me to believe my father hadn't trashed me to his friends. They didn't make me feel like I didn't belong, and I was grateful.

##

"One-ninety," I called as I looked at the cards in my hand, seeing the four aces. I'd had sherry…quite a lot of it, a small sandwich, and I'd survived to the finals. The women were serious about their pinochle. The ante was fifty bucks each, and they played it that the winner got three-fourths of the pot, which was three hundred bucks. Number two got a hundred.

Rosalie was my partner, and she had a wicked smile on her face. Mrs. Cope, who was quite savvy, smiled at Esme. "One-ninety five."

I looked across the table at Rosalie. "Two hundred and a shot of tequila for the losers."

Esme folded her cards and smiled. "I'm out."

I knew Rosalie had a run, so I folded. "I'm out." My aces would do their job.

Mrs. Cope looked at Rosalie and announced a very clear, "Fuck." Everyone in the room began cackling loudly.

Alice filled the glasses in anticipation of us taking them out because I had a hundred aces and Rosalie had a run of hearts. It was a massacre, and seeing them shoot the tequila after we beat them like crazy, just barely able to keep their meld bid, was sweet justice. I had no idea such wild times were had in a small town on a Friday afternoon.

I heard loud talking in the library, and as I started to rise to see who it was, I stumbled a bit. Hell, I was hammered and the promise of pizza was nowhere in sight.

"Ladies, this is a raid. I've got Emma, Sue and Fern," I heard someone announce. The voice was vaguely familiar.

"I'll take Fern because I've got her damn dogs. I'll take my mom and sister and Bella as well. Em, you get your wife and Sarah. Shouldn't we pass some sort of ordinance against this?" I heard the most beautiful voice in the world announce. It was the lovely Mayor of Podunk, and I was more than willing to jump him.

"Would it matter?" my father commented with a heavy sigh, causing all of us to cackle senselessly.

"Ladies, let's go," Edward instructed as he helped us up from the table where we'd been playing.

He helped Fern and Esme out of the building, pushing Alice and me together. We giggled, stumbling arm-in-arm all the way out to his truck. Once everyone was out of the building, Edward walked back and locked the door…I think. All I knew was I waked a few hours later with a horrible headache to find the man sitting in my living room watching television.

"Oh, God, what happened?" I whispered because if I spoke out loud, my head would surely explode.

"You, my sweet girl, were indoctrinated into a little peak behind the curtain of small town life. You think it's boring here? Wait until winter," he responded as he opened his arm to welcome me onto the couch next to him.

Before I settled, he handed me two ibuprofens and a large glass of water. Lovey was on his lap, and once I'd settled into his side, he snickered a bit but he didn't hesitate to hold me close as I dozed off to sleep again. It wasn't horrible…except for the tequila-fueled headache, but he took care of me. It amazed me. I couldn't remember ever having that much fun in my life, and he didn't seem upset that I'd been skunked in the middle of the afternoon. My ex…that prick would have pitched a fit, and he'd never have made sure I got home safely. Mayor Hotness was clearly too good to be true.

##

I woke the next morning in my bed with Lovey next to me on my pillow. "We're not making a habit of this, Missy," I told her as I hopped up to go to the restroom. I noticed it was quite early, but when one passed out at about 7:00 PM on a Friday night, it wasn't unusual to wake at six in the morning.

After I used the restroom, I decided to sneak up to Edward's house to shower. I felt fine, but I definitely needed a shower because I could smell the tequila seeping through my pours, and it was making me nauseous. As I was about to leave the house with a change of clothes, I heard Lovey meow.

I grabbed her and a can of cat food before traversing the path. Once we were inside, I lined one of his glass bowls with plastic wrap and filled it with Lovey's food. She seemed to be eating contentedly, so I took the opportunity to catch a quick shower.

Once I was finished, it occurred to me that maybe I should do a load of towels because I used his shower every day and he never complained about the extra laundry. I pulled the towels out of the hamper in the spare bathroom and then went to his room.

I'd never been inside it, so I was a bit nervous, but I was sure he had towels in his bathroom hamper…well, that would be my excuse for barging into his private sanctuary. I opened the door and tiptoed inside. As I was about to enter his bathroom, Lovey came inside and clawed at the bed. I lifted her up and she settled into his neck where I truly wished I was.

"Mmm. Bella," he sighed. That stopped me in my tracks for a second, but when reality settled that I was ogling his half-naked form while he was basically unconscious I quickly grabbed his hamper and hurried out of the room, leaving the cat behind. I'd see what he thought about his bed companion when he woke up. After all, he'd left her in my bed the night before.

Half-hour later, I came out of the bathroom having showered, shaved, and shampooed. I added my towels to those in the washer and set the machine up to run the load. After I turned on his coffee maker and pulled down two mugs, I decided I'd make breakfast for the two of us when he got up, not sure what he had going on that day. I knew there was a dance at the town hall that night, but he hadn't mentioned the two of us going together, so I wasn't sure if I wanted to go. Jacob Black had said it was fun, but I truly wasn't sure about it.

I walked out on the front porch to see the town paper on the sidewalk, so I walked down the stairs to pick it up when I saw my grandmother's car pulling up the gravel driveway. It was then I realized my hair was wet and I was barefoot standing on Edward's sidewalk to pick up the paper at about six-thirty in the morning. It would look very, very incriminating to anyone who was willing to give me the benefit of the doubt. If my grandmother was of the same mind as my father, it would look positively illicit.

Knowing I was caught, I walked out to Gran's car. She was getting out of it, having popped the trunk. "Bells, you've been a stranger. I thought you and I had an understanding when we spent the night together last Sunday." I'd forgotten how direct she could be.

We'd talked about my childhood, my life now, how my father's life had been after my mom and I left. I told her a little about some of the places Mom and I had lived before she'd finally made her way to New York where she met her husband. Much like my father, my Grandma May was a woman of few words and strong opinions if she finally decided to speak.

"Sorry, Gran, but I've been working, and then yesterday I got waylaid by the backroom pinochle racket Emma organizes," I explained seeing three pies and three cakes in a box in her trunk. "Why are you hauling around baked goods? Do you sell them door-to-door?"

I laughed at her scowl. "No, Miss Smarty Pants. They're for the cakewalk tonight at the dance. Are you coming?" She handed me a cake and a pie, picking up one each herself and heading directly to the house.

I was so afraid I'd drop them that I walked very slowly. Once we were both on the front porch, Gran shoved the opened door with her foot and boldly walked into Edward house, placing the cake and pie she was carrying on the large dining room table.

"Is Edward still asleep?" she asked as she placed her ever-present "pocket book" on the table. Without waiting for my answer, she walked into the kitchen.

I hurried in there because I knew I had to explain the situation before the _wrong_ idea became firmly planted in her mind. "Yeah, he's still asleep. I just came up to use the shower and do a load of laundry," I said quietly.

"Run out to the car and grab the last pie and cake, will you? I'll start a pot…oh, I see it's already brewed. I'll just get myself a cup of coffee. I want to talk to you." With that, she turned away from me, looking very at home in Edward's kitchen.

I hurried outside and came back in, placed the sweets on the table with the others. I walked into the kitchen, seeing her sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of her and Edward's paper. I took in her appearance and thought to myself how incredibly she'd aged. For a woman in her mid-sixties, Gran had a lot going on. Her silver hair was curled and teased into a sleek style which surprised me because the last time I actually remembered seeing her, her hair was dark like mine and Dad's, and it was long, though she always wore it in a bun at the back of her head.

She was shorter than me and quite thin. She was dressed in a soft cotton blouse, a pair of denim capri pants with old-lady sandals, and she looked like a grandmother should look. I truly wished I could have seen her aging to see if she went through any fads before she settled on her current look.

"Gran, this isn't at all what it looks like," I began what I was sure would be a very convoluted, rambling, albeit flimsy, defense.

"It looks like what it is. My granddaughter is here in her neighbor's house having used his shower and his washing machine while he's asleep. I don't pretend to know what happened before I got here or what will happen when I leave, but right now, that's what I see," she responded in her typical no-nonsense fashion.

At least she didn't call me a tramp. I was sure she was the only person in town who wouldn't. "Gran, Edward and I are just friends. I've already explained to Dad that I'm not trying to tarnish Edward's reputation or corrupt him or anything of the sort. He's just been really nice to me since I got here, and he's offered his friendship without judgment, which is something my own father hasn't done." I left out the few make-out sessions we'd had because that would definitely wreck my credibility. I was happy the hickey he'd put on my chest Thursday night was covered.

"Bells, your father allows his relationship with your crazy mother to paint his opinion of you with her brush. I never disliked Renee; I could see she and your father didn't have a lot in common, and I knew it would end badly, as did your grandfather. When we explained it to your dad, he got angry and the pair of them eloped just to snub their noses at us. Well, it backfired, and he was embarrassed about it. He's afraid your mother has raised you to be like her, and he doesn't want Edward to live through the embarrassment he lived with after your mom took off with you. I told him you're half his daughter as well, but he won't listen to me. You've been upfront with that boy that you're not planning to stick around, right?"

I had told him I planned to leave for L.A. once my community service was finished, and I was sure he believed me, so I nodded.

"Well, then it's none of your father's business. Edward's a grown man. I'm sure he's more than capable of making the right decisions for himself. Hell, the whole town trusts him with its decisions, so why your dad can't give him the benefit of the doubt in his personal life, I don't know, but that's Charlie's problem, not yours."

"Now, I don't believe I've ever made dotch for you. I know Edward likes it, so I'll teach it to you," Gran announced as she rose from the table.

"Dotch? What's that?"

"My grandmother was German. She'd lived through food shortages and even The Great Depression, so she had a lot of creative ways to feed her kids and grandbabies. So, when I was…" she began giving me a history lesson about family I'd never heard of in my life.

As I listened to her tell me about Anna Schatz, I could tell my grandmother was probably a lot like hers. I wondered why my dad had never brought me around my grandmother, but I decided I had enough going on at the moment and contemplating Charlie's decisions regarding me would just baffle me even more than I was already baffled. All of that family business was in the past where I thought it should remain. I planned to live in the present and try to make good decisions regarding my future. Otherwise, I'd probably grow to be a bitter, old maid.

An hour later, I'd learned that 'dotch' was basically a chopped up pancake without eggs. Its consistency reminded me of spaetzle, but it tasted pretty damn good, especially with her home-made vanilla syrup. As I was finishing up my plate, we both heard, "Ouch, goddammit! What are you…I'm not a scratching post you sadistic little intruder."

Gran laughed. "What's that about?"

"I went into his bathroom to get his towels and put the kitten in bed with him because when I woke up this morning, she was in bed with me. Paybacks, Gran. It's all about the paybacks." I giggled and when Lovey strolled into the kitchen, we both heard a slamming door.

I picked up the kitten and scratched her head gently. "What did you do, you little furball?"

"Where'd that cat come from?" Gran asked as she pulled down a small dish and poured some milk inside, placing it in Edward's microwave for a minute. When she placed it on the floor in the corner, I put the cat down and she slinked over to the bowl, sniffing around.

"It was left on my porch Thursday. It had a bow around its neck and a bag with a litter box and cat food. I have no idea where it came from. Edward said he didn't give it to me, and I'm going to try to find out who did. He left a really pretty bouquet of wild flowers and rosebuds on my table yesterday morning, but he said he didn't give me the cat. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Not at all. So, everyone's expected to go help decorate for _Memorial Dayz._ If you're going to help out, you might want to change. I'll wait here for you, and I'll drop you off on my way home," Gran instructed.

"Why'd you bring the pies and cakes here? Don't you help out?"

"Esme's going to pick them up on her way to the Town Hall. I've had my share of helping out over the years. Alice Whitlock, Edward's little sister, is heading up the committee this year, and I decided there are enough young people in town to take care of it. We need new ideas and fresh perspectives. I've got Brady Smith coming over this morning to fix a loose latch on the front gate. If I'm not there, he'll panic," Gran explained.

"Um, are you sure it's not weird that you're here when Edward gets…" I was a little worried he'd think we were just taking over, and it felt strange to have my grandmother in his house without any explanation.

"Honey, I've come over for coffee and to drop off food on Saturday for that boy since he came back to town. Everyone knows where he keeps the spare key. It would be stranger if I _wasn't_ here when he gets up. Now, go take your cat home."

I let go a sigh and grabbed Lovey from her warm milk, remembering my dirty clothes and keys from earlier. As I was on my way out, I moved the wet towels from the washer to the dryer and headed down the path to the cabin. I hoped he wouldn't be pissed when he walked into his kitchen, but Gran said it was okay, so he could argue with her. I sure didn't plan to do it.

##

EDWARD

I was in the middle of the most wonderful dream about Bella in my bed with her soft hair brushing against my neck and chest as she burrowed closer to me when she started scratching my neck. It hurt like hell, and when I felt her sink her nails into my chest, I bolted upright. My eyes shot open, and I immediately looked to my left to see the bed empty, but as I brushed across my chest, I still felt the sting. That was when I looked at the other pillow and saw that damn cat in my bed.

I heard voices from the kitchen, though they were quiet. I could barely make out it was Bella and May, and while I wanted to know what they were talking about, I didn't want to interrupt them. When I saw it was only 6:45 AM, I lay back down and allowed the cat to snuggle in closer as I listened carefully to their discussion, only picking up snippets.

May was explaining to Bella the same thing I'd tried to explain…I'm an adult and I have the ability to make my own decisions. She'd asked if Bella had told me she wasn't planning to hang around, and while the beautiful woman had been upfront about it, I truly hoped to change her mind.

As I was shifting to get up from bed, the kitten decided it didn't want me to move, and a scratch across my bare chest caused me to yell, "Ouch, goddammit! What are you…I'm not a scratching post you sadistic little intruder."

I scooped her up and tossed her out, slamming the door to sounds of laughter from the kitchen. The morning wood I'd awakened to had disappeared with the pain, so I took a quick shower. After which, I examined the scratches and put some ointment on them with a couple of bandaids so I didn't ruin my shirt.

I pulled on jeans and a t-shirt and made my way to the kitchen, finding May at the table with my paper. "Morning, May. Where'd Bella and that hell cat go?" I asked as I went to the counter and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Your plate's in the oven on warm. Use a potholder. Do you want an egg?"

May Swan and I have a pretty good relationship. She was like another mother to me for as many years as I could remember, and when I moved back to Evening Shade from Chicago, it was like I'd never left. The few times I was able to bring Sami home, I made sure we stopped by to see May. Hell, I was at her house the first time I met Charlie after my father had hired him as a deputy at the Sheriff's Office when I was a kid.

He'd hired Charlie on May's recommendation, and for my father, that was quite enough. She was well-respected in our little town, and she wasn't special to just me. She took in everyone as a member of her extended family. Your problems became May's problems, and she was definitely a problem solver.

"I'm fine with dotch. So, Bella?" I asked as I took a bite of a breakfast dish she'd made for me for many years.

"She went home to change so she can go help decorate for the party. I wanted her out of the way so I could talk to you. I had a discussion with my son last night. You were raised better than to let Charlie, or anyone else for that matter, influence your opinion of my granddaughter," she began with a stern look on her face. I'd like to say I'd never seen it before, but that would be a lie.

Before she got too far into her sermon, I held up my hand and took a sip of coffee. "May, I'm not letting anything Charlie said to Bella make a difference to me. I also don't give a flying fu…crap about what anyone in town thinks, either. I hope to be able to get to know her, and if I can't get her to stay, maybe I can get her to come back and visit," I explained.

She looked contemplative and then she poured herself more coffee, topping off my cup. "My Charles and I moved to Washington because of his job. He grew up here in Evening Shade, but when the mill closed, we had a small boy to take care of, so we moved. When Charlie was 18, he went to one of those grubby concerts in Seattle and met Renee."

_Grubby concerts? _It dawned on me to what she was referring. "Grunge?"

She thought for a minute and shrugged. "Grubby…grungy, doesn't matter. That music was just depressing, but he liked it, so he, Billy, and Sarah went. Charlie met Renee there, and he declared he was in love. They ended up eloping because she was pregnant with Bella, and regardless of the fact we told him we didn't think it would work out, I believe he loved her. When she picked up and left with Bella, he was embarrassed and broken hearted. When his father got sick, he came home, and regardless of how much I begged him to bring Bella down here for a visit, he refused. He always said she deserved to see the world with her mother, so I quit fighting it."

It filled in a bit of the story Charlie had briefly told me when Bella showed up the prior Sunday, so I nodded.

"Maybe Bella grew up with her crazy mother who had no rest in her ass, but she's got Charlie's blood running through her veins. That girl's looking for a home. She made a mistake with the idiot she married, but I blame Renee for that. Maybe she won't stay this time, but she's getting this town in her blood, and you, yourself, know how hard it is to ignore the draw. We all come home," May finished.

She rose from the table and cleaned up my kitchen, leaving me to consider what she'd said. She was telling me, though not very directly, that I needed to prepare myself for the fact Bella might not stay. She was letting me know I needed to be ready for it, whether I wanted to accept it or not. She was telling me not to get my heart broken, but I heard a hint of optimism in her voice that May Swan wouldn't give if she didn't believe it herself.

"I've got about three weeks, May. I'm going to do my best to make her take a good look around and see the thing we all know about this town…there are a lot of people here who look out for each other. It's a huge family if you'll let it be. If Bella grew up wandering around with her mother, I'm going to bet she misses having a family. I want to show her she could have a large one if she'd just open her heart."

May placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled. "I'll do anything I can to help you. Now, Esme's supposed to pick up the pies, so…Oh, what's this about you slipping into the cabin to leave Bella flowers?"

I looked out the kitchen window toward the cabin, not seeing Bella, so I decided to come clean to her grandmother. "Actually, May, I didn't do it, but I don't want her to worry. Someone left the cat on her porch, and yesterday morning, someone left flowers on her table, but it wasn't me. They weren't there when I left Thursday night, but they were there when she got up yesterday morning. Should I talk to Charlie?"

She seemed to think for a minute, finally stating, "I'd say just keep an eye on things for now."

Bella bustled in through the front door and smiled at me. "Hey, Mr. Mayor. How much damage did she do?" referring to that fucking cat.

"A little blood and a few scratches. She's evil, Bella." We all laughed as the two women left together.

I puttered around the house a bit, calling Jasper to come over to help me work on the roof of the cabin. His lazy ass finally showed up at ten o'clock, along with Emmett. I was in the garage loading tools into the back of my truck to haul down to the cabin when they sauntered into the garage.

"'Bout damn time," I complained.

"Hey, we've been working downtown hanging the flags and bunting for the parade. Where the have you been, Mr. Mayor?" Jasper bitched.

I chuckled at his attitude, knowing my sister probably had him up before the sun because she was in charge this year, but hell, he'd married her. He knew what the hell he was getting into when she volunteered…well, if he didn't, _I did_.

"I was having breakfast with May Swan after I got attacked by a pussy," I joked as I slid the ladder in the back of the truck.

I knew Emmett would latch onto that comment. "_Oh, yeah!_ You got laid, did ya?"

Regretting it immediately, I held up my hand because I didn't want anyone thinking anything lewd had happened between Bella and me. "It was her kitten. Someone gave her a kitten, and the thing scratched the shit out of me," I confessed as I lifted my shirt to show them the scratches.

"Where'd Bella get a kitten?" Jasper asked.

"Actually, that's a bit of a mystery. She came home from town on Thursday night and there was a kitten with a bow on her front porch. No card or anything. You heard anyone talking about being interested in her?" I responded.

I saw them look at each other in disbelief, and Emmett began laughing hysterically. "You're shitting me, right? Dude, every single man, from cradle to grave, who's laid eyes on that woman is interested in her. Hell, I even heard a few married men were considering dumping their wives. Where the hell have you been? Under a fucking rock?"

"Ed, that woman is smoking hot, and if I wasn't completely devoted to your sister, I'd be all over her. She's got spirit, just like Alice, and many, many men find that attractive," Jasper added.

That wasn't anything I didn't know, but it wasn't anything I wanted to really hear. "Let's get this done so I can get to town," I ordered.

Just after noon, we finished patching the roof on the cabin. It wouldn't win a prize for most attractive repair job because I actually needed to replace the whole thing, but if it rained, there wouldn't be any additional damage to the floor in the corner of the kitchen. I decided definitively that I was going to hire Sam Uley to renovate the entire cabin, but I would wait until Bella decided if she was going to stay or go.

As we cleaned out the back of my truck, Jasper asked, "So, is Bella coming to the dance tonight?"

"Um, yeah, I'm sure she is," I responded without a lot of thought.

Emmett stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait, you didn't _ask_ her?"

"I…I told her about…I just assumed she'd…FUCK!" Hell, I hadn't asked her. The comments of "moron" and "dumbass," though appropriate, weren't exactly appreciated.

I left the two of them to finish unloading the truck. I went inside and grabbed my cell to call Bella. Unfortunately, she didn't answer, so I hurried to wash up a bit and I headed my stupid ass to town, hoping and praying to rectify a grave mistake I'd made.

\\\

_**Ya gotta love him, the poor clueless bastard. **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello! Thank you for your reviews. Sorry for the lapse of time between updates…it's that RL crap that gets ya every time.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

9. Memorial Dayz

##

EDWARD

By questioning nearly all of the residents of our little town, I was able to find Bella in the Town Hall learning how to make paper flowers from Sadie Smith. Brady was sweeping the floor since all of the chairs had been moved against the walls, and I noticed he didn't take his eyes off of her.

I walked over to where the women were working and saw Sadie smile. "Mr. Edward, Bella has a knack."

The paper flowers were only outdone by the real flowers in a large tub next to where Bella was standing. There were several bouquets wrapped in plastic which identified them as having been purchased from Emily Uley's flower shop, "Yours Truly by Uley."

"I'm sure Bella can do anything she sets her mind to, Mrs. Smith. Those flowers are nice. Are they for arrangements?" I asked.

Sadie laughed. "They're from beaus…or men who _want_ to be beaus. Bella has a full dance card tonight, Mr. Edward." She walked away laughing, so I turned my attention to the lady herself.

"Seems you've caught a lot of attention, Miss Swan."

She turned to look at me for the first time, and she was quite pissed off. "Yes, well, it seems _some men_ know how to actually ask a girl on a date. If you'll excuse me, Mr. Mayor, I believe your mother was looking for you."

She turned without another word and walked away. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck! _I was an idiot. I'd taken for granted she'd go with me, and I'd neglected to properly ask her. That wasn't good at all.

I felt a peck on my shoulder, turning to see my sister with a smirk on her face. "You screwed up, didn't you?"

God, not the person I wanted to deal with at all. "Who are those from?" I pointed to the bucket of flowers and saw my sister laugh.

"Well, Jacob Black, Paul Sanders, Embry Call, Waylon actually spent money and bought her a bouquet. I've been in and out all day, but she's not gone unnoticed, no matter how much you try to keep her hidden at the cabin. I'm not trying to be a bitch, brother dear, but you're out of practice. I'd guess Bella Swan made it easy for you in the beginning, but you didn't take advantage of the situation as you should have. Now, she's got options. Why you didn't think to ask her…"

My sister danced off to direct Irina Miller regarding placement of the table cloth where the baked goods would be displayed for the cake walk.

I walked back outside and down the street to observe how things were going, mentally kicking my own ass. Jealousy…a new emotion…was coursing through my veins, but it was my own fault for not thinking things through and doing what should have been instinctual.

As Alice had so astutely pointed out, I was out of practice in dealing with members of the opposite sex. In that moment, I actually wondered how the hell I had ever landed _my wife _in the first place.

As I climbed a ladder to hang the red, white, and blue streamers between the lampposts along the town square, I heard my name called so I looked down to see Ben Cheney, our one-man news source, pointing a camera at me. After he took the picture, I climbed down because I had a question for Ben.

"Mr. Mayor, do you have a quote for me?"

"Same as always. Looking forward to the festivities which honor our fallen heroes. I'm not downplaying the importance of this at all, but I've got a question, and this shit better not end up in the paper," I stated firmly.

"I'm just teasing you, Edward," Ben responded as he dropped his camera, pulling his glasses back onto his face.

"I didn't get to read the paper this morning. Was Bella Swan in the Police Blotter?"

"Ah, speeding, resisting arrest, assault of an officer? No. I didn't include it, but it doesn't matter. Everyone knows what happened. I just didn't see the need to include the charges in the paper. If she can get her record expunged, I didn't think there needed to be anything in print to commemorate the event. I like Charlie, and I think Waylon over-reacted, but that's not really anything new, is it?"

"Thanks, Ben. So, um, here's your quote. _I'm proud of the citizens of Evening Shade for their unfailing support of our men and women in uniform. We're a small community, but we are proud of our fallen heroes and our missing residents who are giving service to country. We will continue to support our young men and women, and we hope they can feel our prayers and support wherever they are in the world. God Bless America, and God Bless Evening Shade_."

He scribbled everything in a little pad and smiled at me. "I think that's the best one since you've been in office. Your term is up next year. Are you planning to run again?"

I thought about it for a minute, knowing it was expected of me, but one thing had come up I'd never considered. If I truly felt in my heart about Bella Swan the way I believed, I might not be around to run again. I wouldn't send the town into a panic, so I responded, "Ask me again on June 17."

He nodded, and I climbed back up the ladder to finish my job. After the decorations were in place, I talked to Jasper regarding the parade and what time I had to show up…after church…and what I had to do.

"It seems a red BMW convertible has been offered to chauffer the Grand Marshal during the parade. It's parked over at the school where it will be decorated this evening, awaiting your arrival at one o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Good luck, buddy." He walked away laughing, and I guess from his seat, he had every right. If he was in my shoes, I'd be laughing at him as well. From the outside, it was pretty funny. From the inside, it royally sucked.

##

I pulled on the navy sport coat and looked at myself again. I tried to tame the hair, but it was futile, so I adjusted my shirt and slacks, trying to decide if the khakis were the right thing to wear. I knew a suit wasn't the right thing because I'd have to wear one the next day, but the dance was supposed to be sort of casual. In year's past, I'd worn the same thing…khakis and a sport coat with a white shirt. Why I was questioning myself, I wasn't sure.

I heard the front door open and ducked out of my bedroom to see Alice standing there with a smirk on her face. "Time to change things up, Big Brother."

She walked into my closet, pulled out jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a black sport coat. After she brushed it off, she ordered, "Change." She slammed the bedroom door as she left while I envisaged her suggestion.

If every single man in town was after the girl I wanted for myself, it was definitely time to change up my game. I quickly dressed, seeing it wasn't entirely an uncomfortable choice, and after I buckled my belt and slipped on black loafers, I walked out into the living room, seeing my sister sitting on my couch filing her nails.

"So?" I asked as I turned around.

"Much better. Come on. It's time to go claim your girl."

Alice led me out of the house to her Durango, determining she'd drive me, and for the first time in a long time, I was nervous. I hadn't tried to win a woman's heart since…for a long time. At my age, I couldn't even remember how I did it the first time.

My sister, however, seemed to have a handle on it. "Look, Sami was…well, she was a lot like me. She set her cap for you, and she wouldn't be deterred. I did the same thing with Jasper, Edward. You didn't pursue Sami. She pursued you. This time, you're actually going to have to put forth an effort if you want the girl."

I looked at her and I didn't buy it. "Alice, that's not true. I pursued Samantha."

"Who asked whom on the first date?"

I remembered the accident, and the dinner invitation had been at Sami's urging, to which I readily agreed.

"Yeah, but I asked her out after that," I defended.

"Who took who home the first time?"

"Well, her parents lived in Chicago, so it was only natural that I'd meet her parents first."

"If she hadn't asked, would you have suggested the visit?"

I thought about it, and the answer was no. I'd have never suggested she take me home for Thanksgiving to meet her Chicago blue-blood family. I'd probably not have stayed in Chicago if she didn't have commitments there.

"Get to a point, Alice," I demanded.

"Well, Sami knew what she wanted and you went along with it. I'm not saying that's wrong, Edward. You know what you want, and you want Bella Swan to stay here in Evening Shade, but you're not willing to give her a reason to stay. If you don't let her know your desire for her to be more than just the daughter of your friend, she's going to pack up her red convertible and leave town in three weeks. For once in your life, you're going to have to pursue a girl. I know it's a foreign concept, but for a girl like Bella Swan, you're going to have to do the work."

I knew she was right. Things with Sami were easy. I listened to her every suggestion and went along with them, not sorry at all. It was easy. There was nothing about Bella Swan that was going to be easy, but my gut told me it would be worth it. In the end, I was sure it would be worth it.

##

I walked into the Town Hall and looked around with one target in mind. I greeted friends as they approached me, but I was searching for one person in particular as I looked around the room, and when I saw her in the corner holding Lizzy as she laughed with Rosalie, I was nearly floored. I saw no one else around them. I saw Bella Swan holding a baby with my friend talking to her, and I felt my heart jump.

I excused myself from a stupid discussion with Taylor Jones regarding the stoplight controversy which was an ongoing issue for six months. He owned a hardware store at the end of First Street, and he wanted a stoplight there because he believed it would draw more business. I believed he was crazy as shit, but I told him I'd take it into consideration as I walked over to where Bella stood with Lizzy McCarty in her arms, dancing to the music over the speakers. The band was setting up, but there was music playing, and her hips had me mesmerized as they swayed to the beat of a CD.

As I slowly approached Bella, I hoped I had at least the amount of charm my father had in his little finger. It was definitely going to take the Cullen charm to move the lady forward in a relationship with me.

##

BELLA

"What are you planning to wear to the dance tonight?" Alice asked as we organized drinks and snacks in the kitchen of the town hall that afternoon. People had been dropping off food for a while, and she'd asked me if I'd help her organize it so it could be easily accessible during the dance. I truly enjoyed Alice's company, so I decided I didn't mind.

"I'm not going to the dance," I informed her as I began placing mini pizzas on a baking sheet for later. Apparently, Esme Cullen and Liz McCarty were going to handle the food during the dance, but we promised we'd make it easy for them.

"Why?" Alice asked as all work stopped.

"Because four men asked me, and none of them were…because I don't want to be the talk of the town again. I'm going to stay home with Lovey and read. Now that I have my car back, I'll be available for DD duty, so if anyone needs a ride, you can call me and I'll come get them, but that's about as much as I'm prepared to do."

"Hey, can we use your car in the parade tomorrow? Actually, I sort of already told some people we could," Alice remarked sheepishly.

"My car? Fine. What time? It's on the parking lot behind the bookstore because your brother took me home last night, remember?"

"Jasper will come by and pick it up. It needs to go to the school so it can be decorated…just some crepe paper and a flag. No damage, I swear." I nodded and reached into my pocket, tossing her my keys. I'd ridden with Gran, so I was sure someone would give me a ride to the cabin.

"Please come to the dance. It's really a lot of fun, and you haven't met some of our most colorful residents. I hired a band from Omaha, and they're really good. Rosalie has a great dress that would work. She's not back in her old clothes yet, so she won't be wearing it. It would definitely drive the single guys in town insane."

She was so convincing I almost gave in until she mentioned all the single guys in town, reminding myself I already had a reputation to live down…well, in my father's eyes. The last thing he'd want to see would be me being passed around from guy to guy like a hot potato. It was better for me if I stayed out of sight.

"Alice, I'm only in town for three more weeks. Then, I'll be nothing more than a cringe-worthy memory for my father of the time his little girl came to town and disgraced him. It's better if I don't show. Thank you for asking, but I think _everyone_ will have a lot more fun if I'm not around as a wet blanket."

"That everyone…you're talking about my brother, aren't you?" She had a smirk on her face which made me uncomfortable.

"I'm not talking about any _one_ man. I have no intentions of leading any of these men on, so me not being here is a smart thing. They've been eyeing me like prime rib all day, and I don't feel really comfortable about it."

"Edward didn't ask you to come with him, did he?" She seemed disappointed.

I place the tray of pizzas in the large fridge and moved on to some sort of puff pastry things. If I looked up, she'd see the disappointment in my face, and I really didn't want her to make more of it. Yes, I'd have liked it if he'd asked, but he didn't, so it was fine.

"Bella, you have to understand he's not used to pursuing a woman. This dance is the same for him every year. He'll show up in khaki slacks, a pressed, white shirt, and a navy sport coat. He'll dance with Emma, Fern, Mom, May…all the harmless older women in town. He'll fight off the inappropriate advances by Tanya Miller, Jessica Newton if she and Mike are separated again, and then he'll grab me or Rosalie to help him out. He and your dad will duck into Edward's office here at the Hall because your dad will be hiding from Aunt Liz, and they'll play Gin Rummy until it's time to clean up and go home. It's time for a change."

Before I really knew what was happening, I was in Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom in my bra and panties with my hair in hot rollers while Alice applied make-up as Rosalie back-seat instructed from the bed where she was feeding her daughter.

After I was dressed in a gorgeous lavender and eggplant block print jersey knit wrap dress with three-quarter sleeves and a lot of my boobs hanging out, I changed Lizzy into an adorable outfit while Alice went home to get dressed. Rosalie was busy getting herself ready and had instructed that once Lizzy was dressed, I should put her in the swing in the living room and help myself to a glass of wine.

I was watching a show on penguins when Emmett Everyman came bounding in. Stealth…the guy wasn't. "Rosie! Rosalie!" I glanced at the swing seeing little Lizzy was still out like a light, which was truly remarkable considering the level of his shouts.

"She's getting dressed, Judge Roy Bean," I informed sarcastically. When he saw me sitting on the couch, he laughed.

"Ah, how's Thelma? Actually, you're probably Louise?" He was a funny guy, and I couldn't keep from laughing.

"Which one shot the guy?" I joked in response.

"That would be Louise. You look quite lovely, Miss Swan-Decklan. I'd say Waylon will have the first erection of his life when he sees you," Emmett teased. I laughed, but I was pretty sure he was correct on that count.

"He did ask me to save him a dance." We both laughed at the idea of Waylon actually dancing.

"I think he'll have a little competition tonight. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get changed. Help yourself to more wine. Alcohol isn't a prohibition under your sentence. I'll be back." He hurried down the hallway, and I refilled my glass.

Thirty minutes later, we were at the Town Hall. Emmett opened the car doors for Rosalie and me before he rescued little Lizzy from her car seat, grabbing the diaper bag. Anyone with two eyes could see he was a devoted father.

When we walked inside, I wasn't thrilled to see my father and grandmother at the ticket table. I took a deep breath, not at all ready to deal with my dad. I was sure he'd have something to say regarding my appearance and my mere presence, but my grandmother had a huge smile on her face, so I hoped she'd yank his ear if he was mean.

"Bells, you look nice. I didn't know you were coming," Dad commented as I handed him my money and he stamped my hand.

"Thanks, Dad. Hi, Gran. How're sales for the cakewalk?" I asked as I handed her a five to buy tickets.

"Good. If you don't win something, you come over next week for supper and I'll make you anything you'd like. Hell, if you _do _win, come over. Charles, you're not busy next Tuesday night. You can come and have dinner with your daughter and me." I knew it wasn't a request, and I could tell he knew it too.

"Sure, Gran. I'll talk to you about it inside," I responded as I walked into the Hall. It looked really nice with twinkle lights and streamers hanging from the ceiling. There were balloons and flags, and there was a band on the stage setting up. A few people were busily putting finishing touches on things, including Esme Cullen and Liz McCarty.

I turned to Rosalie and Emmett. "I'll go see if they need any help in the kitchen," I suggested, eager to get out of the main room and hide somewhere.

Rosalie grabbed my hand. "Oh, no you don't. You're going to stay right here. I want you front and center when Edward shows up. He was stupid enough not to ask you for a date, and you're going to give him a reminder of what happens when one drags their feet or takes something for granted."

Emmett handed Rosalie the baby and disappeared, leaving the two of us standing off to the side. Just as I was about to ask her where she was from, Jacob Black walked up to where we stood. "Ladies, it's good to see you. Bella, I'm here to ask for the first dance," he announced as he looked me up and down.

"She'll look for you. Buzz off," Rosalie ordered. It was then I noticed he couldn't take his eyes off my cleavage.

After Jacob walked away, I let out a nervous breath. "He's harmless, or he will be if he values his job. Incoming," Rosalie whispered as another guy walked up.

"Rosalie, Bella, nice to see you again. I'll assume Jake got the first dance, but I'd like the second," Paul Sanders requested. I felt like a new toy at a nursery school. Well, my boobs were the new toys because he wasn't looking me in the eye either.

"Beat it," Rosalie ordered.

"Give me that baby, please. I knew this dress was too fucking low cut," I complained, taking Lizzy from her mother who was laughing heartily.

I was busy gazing at the little bundle in my arms when I heard Rosalie whistle quietly. I looked up to see The Honorable Edward Cullen looking so fucking sexy I nearly swooned. He walked over to where the two of us…well, three if you counted the baby I was holding…were standing. He had a bright smile on his face as he looked into my eyes, and it seemed he was happy to see me there.

"Bella, I'm glad you came. I made a huge…" Before he could finish his sentence, Rosalie pulled the baby from my arms and walked away. I looked up to see his eyes glance at my chest and a look of concern replace his previous smile.

"Um…" I've never really been accused of being articulate…

"Damn, you look amazing. I fucked up by not…"

"Bella, I hope you're going to save me that dance I asked for earlier," I heard from behind. I saw Edward's head snap up and a frown appear.

"Deputy, I believe Miss Swan's dance card is full," Edward informed Waylon as he walked up to us and stood next to me. The smell of 'Aquavelva' wafted in the air, nearly choking me, but I was able to hold it together.

"Mr. Mayor, Miss Swan already promised me a dance this afternoon. I believe we got off on the wrong foot, and I'd like the opportunity to make a better impression on the young lady," Waylon announced. I took in his appearance and immediately wished I hadn't.

He was wearing a sage green polyester suit with a tan shirt and brown tie. He actually looked like a tree, if I was being honest. His hair was slicked over to the side with gel, I guessed, and he appeared quite nervous. Emmett's comment from earlier caused me to want to giggle, but I just couldn't be mean to the guy. He was trying so hard, and he was really sweet about everything, even though he was the reason I was stuck in the damn place.

"I did promise you a dance, but I'm afraid it will be number three. I've already promised the first two songs. I look forward to it. How's your shin, by the way? I didn't do any lasting damage, did I?" I kinda felt bad about kicking him, but at the time, I thought I had something to worry about.

He pulled up his pant leg and shoved down his white tube sock to show me the small red spot where I'd kicked him. "Good as new. I'll come find you." He walked away without releasing his pants, and I heard Edward chuckle next to me.

"Clearly, I'm not going to get to finish a sentence. Come with me." He took my hand and quickly led me out a side door and down a hallway. He flipped on a light in a small office and closed the door, locking it. I pulled my hand from his and crossed my arms over my chest, taking in the room.

There was an American flag on one side of a large leather chair with the Nebraska state flag on the other. There were two book cases, and a large oak desk with two chairs in front of it. At the front of the desk, there was a brass nameplate which read, "Mayor."

I turned to look at him, seeing he was sort of wringing his hands nervously. "So, this is your office? Why does your nameplate just say '_Mayor_'?"

He grinned and walked over to the desk, picking it up and handing it to me. The brass plate was affixed to a triangular wedge of oak. He flipped it over and showed me the brass plate on the other side.

"_The man who carries the yoke of responsibility isn't as important as the yoke he carries. EMC"_

I looked at him for clarification. "I'm named after my grandfather. The nameplate was a gift from my grandmother. He always said the job was more important than the man. That nameplate has been on this desk for more years than my father's been alive."

"How many Cullens have held the office of Mayor here in Evening Shade?"

"Well, we're all expected to do our time…I mean, serve in office, but it hasn't always been a Cullen behind the desk. Emmett's father was the mayor between two of my father's terms before I came back to town. My mother even served a term. If I don't run again, either Jasper or Emmett will likely take my place. No one else outside the family seems to want to run, so we do what we can," he answered.

I nodded in understanding. He was committed to his family and the town, of that much I was sure. At least he had a large family and a town full of people who cared about him. I was completely envious of his position. It must be lovely to have that many people care about you.

"So, you had a sentence to finish?" I reminded.

He swallowed deeply and looked around the room a bit. "I fucked up."

He certainly had my attention. "How so?"

"I should have asked you to come with me as my date. I'm a complete idiot, and I've messed this up, but Bella, you have to know I'm attracted to you. Hell, Thursday night, I mauled you on the couch. You look absolutely incredible tonight, and why I simply assumed you'd know I wanted you to come with me without actually saying the words was stupid. I realize I'll be fighting for your attention all evening, but I truly hope there's room for me on your virtual dance card."

I felt a little relieved that he wanted to dance with me because I was worried he didn't want to be tied down with a date at the dance. The fact he felt like he'd made a mistake by not asking me to come with him to the dance as his date made me unreasonably happy.

"I'll see if I can fit you in, Mr. Mayor. Aren't you omnipotent? Can't you just make a mayoral proclamation and claim all my dances?" I teased.

He laughed as he took my hand and pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. "If I was the Wizard of Oz, I'd have known the smart thing to do would have been to ask you for a date tonight. Now, tomorrow is the parade and the Festival. I've got a few things that require my attention, but I'd like you to be my date, if you're so inclined."

"What, um, what are you expected to do?" I asked.

"Well, church in the morning. Then there's the parade. After which, I place a wreath at the memorial marker in the square. Then, I cut the ribbon tomorrow evening at six to open the celebration. There are food booths and craft booths which have started setting up today over at Shady Park and around the square. Then, on Monday at sunset, there are the fireworks. I realize it's a bit busy, but will you please be my date?"

He was so sweet about it, I couldn't say no. "I'd love to be your date. You're very handsome, Mr. Mayor," I informed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me.

When his lips brushed against mine, I felt a bolt of lightning shoot through my whole body. My hands wound in his hair so he couldn't get away, and when his tongue softly swept over my lips, I opened my mouth to feel his kiss intensify. I remembered the sensation from Thursday night, and I welcomed it again.

When we pulled away from each other, hearing the music beginning to play, I truly wished we had more time. "I guess I should get the belle of the ball out to fulfill her responsibilities," he teased as he hugged me tightly once again.

"I'll save a dance for you, Your Honor."

\\\

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello! Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate them. I was out of town for a surprise vacay with the hubs, but I'm back now. I'm trying to work out a schedule because right now, the everyday posting isn't working for me. RL sux.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I just play.**_

_**\\\**_

10. Lightning Strikes Twice

##

Bella

Edward laughed and opened the door of his office so we could return to the main hall. When we walked into the large room, Jacob Black was waiting at the entrance. "Mr. Mayor. Bella, I believe I have this dance."

He pulled me away from Edward, and thankfully, it was a fast song. I danced as best I could, fighting my lack of rhythm and the heels I was wearing. Thankfully, the music made it impossible to speak. We danced and laughed as we observed others dancing around us, and when the song ended, Paul showed up immediately, tapping Jacob on the shoulder.

Before I could catch my breath, another fast song began blaring over the speakers, for which I was grateful. Again, fighting my balance issues and the heels, I danced with Paul, and every time he tried to pull me closer and wrap his arms around me, I twirled away and put some distance between us.

I caught Edward's scowl during one of my escapes, and I can't say I didn't wiggle my hips a little bit more just to fuck with him. He wasn't happy, and _I_ was happy he wasn't happy. His sister was quite smart in a wicked sort of way, and I was going to take full advantage of her advice to remind him he'd made a mistake.

My luck turned when the band began a slow song because it was Waylon's dance. Just as he approached me, my father swooped in and pulled my hand. Waylon had a wild look on his face, but my father was prepared. "Deputy, call the station and check in with Riley. I promised him one of us would relieve him at nine so he can come to the dance. You check in now, and I'll check in later."

I could see the deputy wasn't thrilled, but my father didn't seem to give a shit, so he and I began dancing to an old western waltz. I vaguely had a flash of a memory of dancing with him to this same song when I was a small child. It was unsettling.

"I didn't think you'd want to dance with me. Won't it remind the citizens I'm your daughter?" Maybe it was a harsh thing to say, but after that attempted lunch…hell, I was pissed off and bitter.

"Bells, you seem to think I'm embarrassed of you. I'm not, honey. I just worry about you. Look, I'm not the greatest dad in the world, and I don't always handle things right, but I never meant to give you the impression I didn't love you." I couldn't look at him after his comment. I rested my head against his shoulder and danced awkwardly with him through the rest of the song. Clearly, I got my dance moves from him.

"We're happy to have been invited to play this prestigious event. We'd like to invite the mayor up to say a few words. Ladies and Gentlemen, your mayor, Edward Cullen." There was applause as Edward walked up to the stage with that sexy grin on his face. I touched my lips remembering the kiss. The man could definitely take my breath away and wet my panties at the same time.

"Welcome! I'm happy to see such a great turnout. It's great to see the generations of families of our little community come together to support a good cause. I'd like to officially welcome our newest citizen, Elizabeth McCarty. Where's Lizzy?" Edward asked as he held his hand up to shield his eyes from the stage light, looking around the room.

Emmett walked up on the stage with the baby, and everyone applauded. Edward kissed the top of her head sweetly, just as she began to cry. Emmett shrugged his shoulders and walked off the stage with a laugh.

"She's not the only citizen in town who's not happy with the administration. Anyway, May Swan is at the front table selling tickets for the cakewalk, so don't forget to buy your chances. I'd say our town has cornered the market on excellent bakers in the state."

"Let's give a round of applause to Alice Whitlock and her band of fairies for organizing these activities. We all know the purpose, and we all support it. Let's acknowledge the women and men who made it possible," he called clapping his hands as we all joined in. I saw Alice stick her head out from the kitchen and wave to everyone.

When he held his hands up, the room quieted again. "So, let's welcome back to the stage 'Omaha Sons'."

Everyone applauded as the band began playing a country song. People were shaking Edward's hand as he exited the stage, and I was trying to make my way to a chair to sit down. My feet were fucking killing me. Just before I escaped the crowd, I felt a light tap on my shoulder, turning to see Brady Smith with a bright smile and a Gerbera daisy in his hand which he extended to me.

"Brady, thank you. This is beautiful," I commented as I accepted it.

"Would you…will you dance with me? I don't dance, but you're not good either." He looked embarrassed, but I knew it took a lot for him to ask, so I didn't hesitate. He wasn't wrong about my dancing skills either.

"I'd love to dance with you. We'll just struggle through together," I offered as I pinched off the bottom of the stem and slipped the flower behind my right ear, pulling my hair over my shoulder as I took his hand and led him to the floor.

He carefully placed his hand on the middle of my back, taking my other hand gently in his as if it was made of glass. We began stiffly moving around to the song, not at all in time with the music, but I allowed him to lead as I placed my left hand on his shoulder.

"Mrs. Cope tells me the mayor's going to take over your lessons. Are you excited about that?" I wasn't sure what to discuss with him, but I wanted to engage him in some sort of conversation.

"I like the mayor. He's nice to me. He talks to me and helps me when I get in trouble. Do you like the mayor?" I wasn't sure in what capacity he was alluding, but the bottom line answer was that I did _really_ like the mayor.

"I like the mayor. He's a kind man," I responded.

"Do you love him?"

I almost choked on my own saliva. Knowing what everyone, including his mother, had told me about Brady, he wasn't one to beat around the bush. He asked things straight and simple, and he expected people would be honest with him in return, which most were from what I understood. I might not be sticking around, but I wouldn't lie to him. I really respected him too much.

"Brady, if I was planning to stay in Evening Shade, I could very well fall in love with your mayor, but I've got a job waiting for me in Los Angeles, so I'm trying _not_ to fall in love with your mayor. Heck, it might even be too late," I answered honestly…sort of.

When the song ended, Brady shook my hand and walked away without another word. Without hesitation, I hurried off the floor and sat down in a chair in a dark corner, kicking off the devil's designer heels. How Rosalie wore those damn things was a fucking mystery.

The band began playing another song, and I saw Edward dancing with Gran, which actually made me happy because they were laughing together, and when she reached up and pinched his cheek, I saw the affection on his face for her. It was so sweet, I could almost see myself living in that small town and witnessing something of the sort at every occasion.

I felt a peck on my shoulder and turned to see an older gentleman with a sweet smile. He was tall with grey hair, but the sweet smile on his face intrigued me. "Young lady, you're my free pass. My name is Liam O'Shea, and my wife, Maggie has agreed to allow me one dance with another woman. That's something she _never _does," he explained as he pointed to an adorable woman with a salt and pepper bob, waving in the corner as she spoke with Esme Cullen.

I stood from my chair, slipping on my shoes and curtsied. "Mr. O'Shea, I'd be honored to dance with you."

He was a very tall man, and when we walked out onto the floor, he pulled me into his arms, not too close but enough to whisper into my ear. He leaned down and asked, "Are you going to lead our mayor on forever?"

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Mr. O'Shea, I've never led on your mayor. I'm a friend of his, and that's all." I was a bit pissed at his assumption I'd lead the mayor on, but he had such a sweet demeanor about him it was hard to stay mad.

"My Maggie, she reads people. We have the bakery down the street, and we've had a birds-eye view of the little dance you and Edward have been doing, Bella. You might not see it yet, but there's a strong pull between the two of you. You seek each other out. I think you'll find you care far more about our mayor than you're willing to admit to anyone, but mostly to yourself," he commented.

The song ended a few minutes later. I hadn't responded to his allegations because I was realizing they were too true. I couldn't dispute them, so I didn't acknowledge them.

After the dance, I went to the refreshment table, grabbing a few things to nibble on and a glass of punch. When I took a sip, I nearly passed out. It was like gasoline. I took another sip and felt it warm me to my bones. I didn't know what kind of alcohol had spiked it, but it wasn't too damn bad once you caught your breath.

"Oh, you shouldn't drink that. Dad told me to never drink that," Brady Smith told me as he took the glass from my hand.

"That's pretty potent," I commented as I wiped a tear from the corner of my eye. That shit would peel paint.

"Everybody spikes it. You shouldn't drink it. Are you having a good time?" he asked. He was sweet and kind, but he made me a little nervous.

"I'm having a good time. So, tell me, do you have any hobbies?" I asked. It seemed innocuous enough.

"I like to make corn husk dolls. Mom makes clothes for them. I have a booth at the festival. Will you come by?" he asked.

"I'll definitely come by. Do you like cats?" I asked. I worried that he was maybe a little _too_ into me, and maybe the kitten had been a gift from him.

"I like cats. Mrs. Uley's cat had kittens. I wanted one, but Mom said no because they're a lot of work. I don't think cats are a lot of work, do you?"

Before I could answer, I felt another peck on my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw Edward standing behind me. His jacket was gone, and it was him in a tight, grey t-shirt which hugged his torso like a glorious glove.

"Brady, are you trying to steal my girl?"

"I…I didn't know…she didn't say she was your girl, Mayor," the man stuttered.

"I'm not his girl. I'm no one's girl, Brady. Don't listen to him," I responded because Edward Cullen hadn't been clear regarding anything when it came to me, and I was pissed he'd just assumed I was his girl. It was fucking ridiculous.

Just as I was about to storm off, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into his body, kissing me right there in front of the whole fucking town. God, if they thought I was a whore before, it was only confirmed by the delicious way he kissed me.

It was warm and wonderful, and it was perfect. It was also wrong, so when I pulled away from him, I politely slapped the shit out of him and stormed off as any respectable woman would do…I assumed. I wasn't exactly up on respectable behavior.

I could go to my car, but it was decorated for the parade. So, since I couldn't fuck with that, I slipped off the heels and began the five mile walk to the cabin.

I was trying to sort out if I was pissed he'd called me his girl or he'd kissed me in front of all those people. He'd made assumptions, and I've lived that life before. I was never going back to the place where it was just assumed I'd go along without an opinion. Trent Decklan had taught me not to take anything for granted, so I wasn't. I never would again.

I walked about a mile with my shoes in my hand before I realized I'd left my purse and keys at the Hall. I started to turn around when I remembered all I had to do was jimmy the lock on the back screen door to get inside, so I stomped on, more pissed off than I'd ever been in my life.

A very familiar Durango pulled in front of me, but I wasn't going to allow Alice Whitlock to dissuade me so I continued to stomp around the front of the SUV without acknowledging her. When I was swept up in warm arms, I was surprised.

"It's four more miles home, and there's glass along the roadside. I've tried to keep it cleaned up, but a mayor can only do so much."

He placed me inside the vehicle on the passenger side and slammed the door. He was pissed, but so was I. It was going to be quite a night, I was sure.

We drove in silence to his house. When he pulled into the driveway, I baled on my side and began walking the path to the cabin without a word. I got about ten feet from the passenger side door before he picked me up again.

"Nuh-uh. You're going to talk to me, Bella. You're not going to run off on me. We need to talk, and I know it's only been a week, but you can't deny that there's something going on between us. You can't tell me you don't feel it." He opened the front door of his house and carried me inside, depositing me on the couch before he walked away.

He went to the kitchen and flipped on a light. When he came back, he handed me a beer and sat down next to me.

"I fucked up by not asking you to go with me tonight as my date. I know that, and I'm sorry. Why'd you just leave? By the way, you've got a hell of a right hook," he teased as he worked his jaw for emphasis.

"I can't get swept up in your mood changes, Edward. One minute, you're distant and weird, and the next, you're announcing I'm your girl and kissing me in front of the whole fucking town, and then the next thing I know, you're sweet and kind and perfect. I'm not sure what to think." I meant it, and he was going to have to give me something.

He sipped his beer and looked at me. "You've made it clear you have no intentions of hanging around, and I've tried…I've fucking tried to come to terms with it. If you don't feel at home here, I get it. It's not for everyone, but goddamn, what do you want from me? _What the fuck do you want from me?_ I know what I want from you, but I can't tell you because you've made it clear you're outta here as soon as possible.

"So, you know here that leaves me? _Broken_. That leaves me sitting right here in this house alone and wondering if there was any other fucking thing I could have done to show you that I love you and that you could have a happy life here with me. It leaves me here wondering why in the fuck I fell in love with you. It leaves me here alone, again, for the second fucking time in my life."

His words left me…shocked

##

EDWARD

I'd said it. I'd poured out my heart to her, and if she walked away, then that was it. Watching her dancing with the single men in town had left me raw. She was what I wanted…what my soul needed, and when she'd slapped me in the face, I knew in my heart she was all I'd ever want. I'd found love before and I had no way to keep it from leaving me. I'd be damned if I'd let it get away again if I had the power to stop it.

When I grabbed Alice's keys and went to find Bella, I knew it was time to come clean. She was going to come clean with me as well. That night would be the make or break of us. At the end, we'd know the truth.

"You can't…you can't lay that shit on me, Edward," she shouted as she stood in my living room.

"Yes, I can, Bella. I can lay it on you because since you showed up in this town, you've completely owned me, and it scares the hell out of me. Even so, I hauled up my guts and told you how I felt. Yeah, it's been a week, but I don't give a flying fuck about it. I know….I know you have a life waiting for you in California, but I'm…fuck, I'm begging you to consider there might be another life for you."

She'd had her back to me, and when the lightning crossed the sky, she turned to me as I stood in my living room. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then she dropped her shoes and walked to where I stood, taking my hand and placing it on her breast, just where her heart was beating. My breath hitched for a second, but it wasn't as if I hadn't touched her there before.

I pulled her closer and kissed her as my hands roamed her body. Her skin was soft and warm, and I knew in my heart she was right for me. I kissed her passionately, not for the first time. I felt the sensation of having her next to me, and I knew in my heart she was the only other woman I'd ever want as long as I lived. Lightning had struck me twice.

I picked her up and carried her down the hallway to my bedroom and after a deep letting-go breath, I untied her dress. The damn thing had _me_ tied up in knots all night, so it was a relief to untie _it._

After it was resting on a chair along with her bra and panties, my jeans and t-shirt not long behind, I hovered over her. "Don't use me, Bella. Don't do this because you think it will help you pass the time while you're here because if you do, you'll leave behind a shell of a man. I was broken before you showed up, and if you use me and leave me, I'll be lost forever," I told her honestly because I knew my heart couldn't take being wrecked twice.

She stopped me before I laid her down on my bed and looked into my eyes. She was searching for something, and I hoped she could find what she needed. "Damn you. Damn you for making me fall in love with you after a fucking week. How the hell does that happen? How in the hell did you do that?"

I gently pulled her up the bed with me and kissed her, not answering her question because she had to find her own answers. I just prayed I wouldn't wake to find her a dream. That would be the most disappointing thing in the world.

When her lips touched mine, I knew I was awake and I was in love…for the second time in my life. It was different than the first time, but it was real, and it was honest. I took it. I took that love into my soul, and as I made love to Bella Swan that night, I knew it was the saving I needed.

I didn't know how lost I was until she came into my life, but when I felt her arms around my neck, her legs around my hips, her gasps and gentle kisses bringing me back to life, I knew. I'd been given a second chance. I wasn't going to waste it. I was going to hold on with both hands, and when I released inside her that night, I knew it was exactly what I needed.

##

The alarm on my phone went off at 8:30 AM. I felt Bella burrow further into my side and pull the sheet over her head to block it out. Laughing, I shut it off and ducked under the covers with her. "Are we playing fort, or are pretending we don't have a shitton of things to do today?" I whispered.

"We're pretending it's only you and me in the world because your constituents saw me rattle your jaw last night, and I don't want to answer to them for striking their illustrious leader. Do I have to go?" she whined a little as I kissed her nose.

"You don't _have_ to go, but I'd appreciate it if you'd come with me," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her warm naked body closer to mine, my hard cock resting against her stomach.

"I'll make a deal with you, Mr. Mayor. You give me something to memorialize, and I'll go with you to the events."

I rolled her on her back and didn't waste time with small talk or negotiations. We' already had the discussion of caution, so there was no need for additional protection aside from her birth control pills. I slid inside her and threw the covers off our heads because it was about to get quite warm.

"_Shit_! That feels so good," she gasped. I was definitely of the same mind.

"Hang on tight," I ordered as I began pumping into her harder and faster than we'd gone the night before. She was very responsive to me, and I loved it. Her dirty mouth was very encouraging.

"Fuck…right _there_…yes," she hissed as she wrapped her legs around my hips and spurred me on. It had been quite a while since I'd enjoyed the physical pleasure of being with a woman, and with Bella, the pleasure was otherworldly.

Far too quickly, we were moving in opposite directions, both of us breathing hard. "Bella, I can't…"

I reached between us having settled more to the left so I could get my hand in position to stroke her so she'd get there with me. A minute later, we were both cursing and gasping as we found our release, me first but her quickly after.

I leaned forward and kissed her lips gently, seeing the sun's rays sparkling in her eyes. "You're even more beautiful after an orgasm, you know," I teased.

"You're full of shit. You should be the one with the brown eyes, not me." She was teasing as well, and I loved that side of her.

"So, this church thing? What's that about?" she asked as we caught our breath.

"It's an interfaith service at the Methodist church. It's dedicated to the Good Samaritans as we view our soldiers from the community. Father Fitzgibbon comes from St. Michael's Catholic Church, and he and Reverend Weber, Angela Cheney's father, deliver the sermon together. It's nice. It also starts at ten, so if you want to shower first, I'll go start the coffee," I offered.

She hopped up and went to the bathroom, closing the door. I pulled on shorts and went to the kitchen, setting up the coffee maker I hadn't bothered with the night before. After it started to brew, I walked back to the bedroom, pulling the sheets from the bed to wash, though I would miss her smell on my sheets. Well, unless I could talk her into staying with me again.

As I stuffed the sheets into the washer, she hurried into the kitchen. "I'm going to run home and change. I'll be back in a few minutes. How did you get into my heart? How'd that happen so fast?" Without waiting for a response from me, I watched her walk down the path to the cabin in my t-shirt, a pair of my boxers, and the heels she'd worn the night before with the dress she'd worn draped over her arm.

God, the woman was something else.

\\\

_**So?**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello! I realize it's been a bit of time, but RL gets in there and plays with plans. So, here we go. I thank you for your reviews. I appreciate those of you who see that he's had a tough go and she's not exactly in the best place in her life. I'm glad I'm not the only one who gets it and all of the anonymous posts…well, you can spin on my middle finger.**_

_**So, we left off with our couple doing the deed, and it's the morning after. There will be surprises, and we're going into a bit of a dark portion of the story, but (God willing), I'll post up this part quicker so we can all hold hands to help each other through it. Hey, just remember, I'm a HEA girl.**_

_**SMeyer owns, and we all still love. I'd never infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

11. Unexpected Visitors

EDWARD

Church was nice, and the sermon was moving. I held Bella's hand the whole time as we sat next to my parents with my sister and Jasper next to us on the pew.

The only thing that bothered me that morning was when Bella returned to the house from the cabin while I dressed. She was carrying a basket of muffins and preserves, and I immediately recognized the muffins when I tasted one. I was definitely on a mission to take someone to task.

After the parade, we went to The Inn for a snack before the evening festivities. When we walked into the large great room, I noticed it was full of a few people I didn't recognize, and several I did. Two of whom I didn't expect.

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to a few friends of ours, and new friends of ours. Garrett and Kate Doyle, Peter and Charlotte Payne, Eleazer and Carmen Denali, this is Bella Swan and our son, Edward. He's the mayor of our little town," Mom introduced.

Bella and I shook hands with the newcomers, and as Bella chatted with them, I walked over to the corner of the room, seeing Sami's parents. I'd seen them two years prior when I was in Chicago for a Mayor's Conference and a ceremony endowing a scholarship in Sami's memory, but we didn't keep up with each other. They didn't exactly like me, but they'd never liked me so it didn't fucking matter to me.

"Mark, Renata. What brings the two of you to town? I thought you believed this was the asshole of the world. I distinctly remember you telling Sami if she moved here and gave up her career, you'd be disappointed in her. Why you'd come here now is a bit baffling," I commented.

"Edward, we just wanted to check on you. The anniversary is coming up. We just wanted to…we hoped we'd find you happy," Renata responded with a look on her face I'd never seen in the entire time I'd known the woman.

I wasn't exactly sure how to answer until Bella walked over. "Hi, I'm Bella. You are?"

I took her hand and a deep breath in the same second. "Marcus and Renata Hart, this is Isabella Swan. Bella, these are Sami's parents."

I looked at her face and saw how nervous she quickly became, but when Renata pulled her into a hug, I was awestruck. "We're very, very happy to meet you. You're quite lovely."

"Um, thank you? I've heard about your daughter from Edward, and I'm sure she was wonderful. If she loved Edward, she must have been an amazing woman. She played with the Chicago Philharmonic, didn't she?"

Renata led Bella away as Mark stared at me. "So, you're the mayor?"

"Actually I own a bookstore and try my damnedest to take care of the people in my hometown. By your standards, it's nothing, but it means a lot to me."

"It is a nice little town. I guess I can understand better why Sami didn't want to actually move here. Why didn't you push her?"

I chuckled. "Mark, you know as well as me Sami wouldn't have really thrived here. She was destined for bigger accomplishments. She'd have never been happy giving piano lessons or helping me run the bookstore. I was happy with our life in Chicago because I had _her_ to share it with. When she was gone, I just couldn't do it anymore. That's why I came home.

"I needed my family, and you know you never appreciated my presence in your daughter's life. You believed I'd hold her back. I'd never have held her back from anything. If she'd have lived, we both know she'd have gone onto bigger things, and I'd have followed her. I'd have supported her in anything she wanted to do. I loved her, but she's gone. I have to make a life for myself now, without her. It's not easy."

He looked down at the floor. I didn't have anything else to offer, so the silence sat heavy between us for a few minutes. Suddenly he looked up and smiled. "Ren talks to your mom every once in a while. We've kept tabs on you. Esme's a remarkable woman, and she's been worried about you. When Ren talked to her last Tuesday, Esme mentioned there was a young lady in town in which you'd taken an interest. It was the first time Ren had heard any hope that you'd moved on. Do you have feelings for this girl?"

I laughed. "Much like your daughter, Bella came stomping into my life and had me spinning from the moment I met her. I never, ever thought there'd be another woman who could turn my world upside down like Sami had, but then came Bella. I'll always love your daughter, and Bella knows it, but for the second time in my life, I've found someone I could contemplate a future with. Problem is, she's got a life waiting for her in Los Angeles, and she might not stick around. I'm not sure how I'm going to handle losing the second woman I've ever loved in my life," I responded as I watched her across the room.

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Son, we do what we have to do. You said you'd have followed Sami anywhere. Would you do the same for Bella?"

Without any hesitation, I answered, "I think I would, but it's too early to tell. It's only been a week."

I was surprised when he burst into laughter next to me. "You're too much. How long did you know my daughter before you proposed? A month?"

Yeah, I wasn't one to let a lot of grass grow under my feet. I didn't spend useless time with people who meant nothing, but apparently when I fell in love, I fell in love for keeps. He seemed to know it as we sat for another hour reliving memories.

When Bella and I went back to my house after the festival closed that night, I wasn't happy she went to the cabin. I wanted her to stay with me at my house, but she told me she thought it was better if I had the night to myself, in light of the fact that my in-laws had shown up.

In the end, she was right because with Mark and Renata's visit came the memories and the dreams. I thought I'd gotten over them, but apparently, I hadn't.

I remembered everything about my interactions with the Harts when Sami was sick and how we'd disagreed over treatments and doctors and what was best for my wife.

When she realized the inevitable, Sami begged me not to put her through any more torment with experimental treatments, and she begged me to allow her some comfort before she left this world. They didn't agree.

That was why they hated me, but she'd asked for it, and I'd give the woman anything. When I stood at her grave and watched that casket go into the ground with my parents and my sister beside me, I knew I'd held up my end of the bargain.

They didn't have to like it, but it was ultimately my decision, and I'd done what Sami wanted. I'd always done what Sami wanted, and I knew I'd do what Bella wanted as well.

Monday morning, I rose before the sun because I had a fishing date with Charlie. He'd reminded me after the parade the previous day, and I almost backed out but he was Bella's father, and I wanted to have a talk with him regarding his daughter and me.

After I loaded my gear into my truck, I walked down to the cabin to leave Bella a note that I was planning to be home around noon. I saw a basket on the porch and was reminded I needed to talk to my mom about leaving things at the cabin for Bella without a note. I was trying to convince the woman to stick around. I didn't need my overzealous mother scaring the crap out of her by making her think she had a stalker.

I lifted the lid and saw a quilt inside I didn't recognize. My mother did a lot of things, but as far as I knew, she didn't quilt. That fact, however, wouldn't have prohibited her from buying one from one of the ladies in town who did. I also wondered when my mother ever got any sleep if she was delivering covert gifts to the cabin before the sun was up.

I pulled the note out of my pocket and wedged it between the door and frame, hoping she'd see it when she opened the door that morning. I was so tempted to wake her up so I could kiss her good-bye, but after the way we'd left things the night before I decided we needed to talk that evening. I was sure she was worried about Mark and Renata showing up, and I needed to alleviate any of her concerns. That discussion would take more than the ten minutes I had before I was picking up Charlie.

##

BELLA

Monday morning, after a restless night's sleep, I got up and made coffee for myself. The whole time I was going through the mundane task, I thought about meeting Edward's former in-laws. They were both nice enough and they'd been friendly, but after Edward and I said good-night to his parents and their guests, he was quiet and reflective, which was the reason I decided to stay at the cabin alone.

I was truly worried their appearance would cause him to rethink whatever was going on between us and feel guilty about it. I was going to need a cervical collar from the whiplash I was experiencing.

After Lovey was fed, I grabbed a change of clothes to go shower, having decided to face the uncomfortable conversation head-on. I hurried up the path, letting myself in through the back door to hear nothing but quiet.

I saw the coffee wasn't made, and I wondered if he was still asleep. I slipped back to his bedroom, seeing the bed was made, and I wondered where he'd slept the night before. I didn't have that sick feeling in my gut like when I'd wake up to find Trent hadn't bothered to come home, but it was a bit puzzling Edward wasn't there.

I hurried through my shower and snagged a muffin from the basket I'd found on my porch the day before, and I decided to walk up to The Inn to see if he was there spending more time with his wife's parents.

It was a nice morning for a walk, so I took my time because I truly needed to come to some decisions. The realization and admissions of love we'd made to each other, along with the incredible sex, brought my impending departure to the forefront of my mind.

If I stayed, could I be happy in Evening Shade, especially knowing how much my presence upset my father? Gran didn't seem to mind me being there, but my dad didn't make any bones about his distaste for the fact I'd been with Edward all day Sunday at all of the events. I could tell by the scowl on his face he didn't approve, and it wasn't on my behalf. It was because he didn't think I was right for Edward.

That would go in the 'con' column of reasons to stay in town at the end of my sentence. The pros still outnumbered the cons, but my father's obvious disdain for my presence would be a huge factor in any decision I made.

As I walked up on the front porch, I was surprised to see Mark Hart carrying out suitcases to a rental car. "Oh, hi Bella. I understand Edward is fishing this morning with your father. We wanted to say good-bye before we left, but I guess they've been gone for a long time, so would you tell him good-bye for us? We've got to get back to Chicago because we both have work tomorrow, but we've truly enjoyed our visit. We hadn't seen Edward in two years since he came back to town for a conference and the scholarship dedication we endowed in Sami's name. He looks a lot better these days," Mark observed.

_Fishing with Charlie? That won't bode well for me. _I didn't want to let on to Mark I had no idea where Edward was, so I simply agreed. "It was nice of you and Renata to come. I'm sure it meant a lot to him," I commented, not really knowing if it meant anything to Edward at all. He didn't seem particularly thrilled to see them, but he didn't talk about it with me.

"I doubt it did, but I think maybe it's time to let old wounds heal. Will you please remind my wife we need to get on the road if we're going to get home tonight? The woman has no concept of time."

"Sure. Safe travels," I called as I walked inside.

Renata Hart was a stunning woman. I wondered what Sami looked like because if she looked anything like her mother, she must have been a stunning woman. Renata was tall and very attractive, though I'd guess she'd had a bit of work done. Unlike Esme, who was a natural beauty, Renata had a more erudite look about her. I wondered if her blonde hair was natural, and I was pretty sure her boobs weren't. Obviously, she was Chicago uppercrust, much like my mother believed herself to be a member of New York society. Renanta was the real deal. My mother, not so much.

"Mrs. Hart, it was a pleasure to meet you. Mr. Hart asked me to remind you…" I began.

"Oh, he's always bitching about the time. Bella, we're so happy to have met you. I hope you can talk Edward into coming to Chicago soon. We'd love to spend more time with you. Esme, dear, thank you for a wonderful time. I'll speak with you soon," Renata chanted as she gave both of us air kisses before sliding out the front door.

When we heard the car start, Esme sunk into a chair and sighed. "Thank God they're gone. That woman is so high-maintenance, I don't know how Mark puts up with her. _'Oh, Esme, these eggs are divine, even if they're a little over cooked. Oh, Esme, our room is so quaint. Are all the rooms this small? Oh, Carlisle, you're just as handsome as the first time we met you. Esme, you'd better be careful or some young woman's going to steal him away. I've got a great plastic surgeon.' _I wanted to gag," Esme complained, causing me to giggle.

"She does seem a bit…" I wasn't exactly sure how to finish the sentence without sounding like a bitch, but I could see Esme wasn't.

"Pretentious? Narcissistic? Self-centered? Yeah, she is. So, can I make you some over-cooked eggs?" Esme teased. I truly loved the woman.

"I had a muffin on the walk over. I understand Edward's fishing with my dad? I didn't know."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "He didn't tell you? That idiot."

I shrugged. "He doesn't really owe me any explanation, Esme. He doesn't have his beautiful wife to consider any longer. He's a single adult male. It's fine."

She studied me for a moment before she rose from the table and walked out of the room without a word. She came back a minute later with a photo album. "I'd bet The Inn you've never seen a picture of Samantha?"

I stiffened a bit, not quite sure I was ready for it, but in the end, I wasn't staying in town so at least my curiosity would be satisfied. "He doesn't have any pictures of her at the house. I don't dig through his things when I'm there, so no, I haven't see any photos of her. Based on Renata, I'm guessing Sami was a gorgeous woman."

"Fear of the great unknown is more crippling than the truth. Open the book. I'll be right back," Esme instructed as she left the room. I heard her on the stairs, so I closed my eyes and opened the book.

I opened my eyes and saw the first picture. It appeared to be a posed engagement photo. They were blindingly beautiful, and I really wasn't surprised in the least.

Samantha Hart-Cullen reminded me of Grace Kelly. She had silky, blonde hair that hung in waves around her shoulders. Her face was perfectly symmetrical, and her eyes were sky blue. She made Rosalie McCarty, one of the most beautiful women I'd ever met, look like a thinner, blonder Roseanne.

Sami was everything I wasn't. She was the picture of refinement. Edward was an extremely handsome man, and with her gaze shining on him, he was only more beautiful.

I turned the page, seeing the two of them on a beach somewhere. She was on his back with her hair in a ponytail. Both of them had bright smiles on their faces as his head was turned to look at her while she looked directly at the camera. Of course, her legs were a mile long, and they both appeared so happy.

There was no way I could compete with his memories of the woman. The fact I even thought I could try to measure up to was ludicrous, so I simply closed the book, rose from the chair, and ran out the front door without another word to Esme. Poor Carlisle, I nearly ploughed him down as I ran out.

I ran down the path to the cabin and up to the front door, seeing a piece of paper stuck between the door and the frame. There was also a basket on the porch, so I grabbed both and hurried inside so I could sob in privacy.

I looked around the cabin, seeing things were starting to _accumulate_. I saw Lovey asleep on the couch and was suddenly reminded I had developed encumbrances. There would be no quick getaway for me until I found a home for the cat, so that was my next mission.

I went back to my room to change from the jorts and faded _N'Sync_ concert t-shirt I was wearing. I'd bet a million dollars Samantha Cullen had never worn anything of the sort in her life.

I changed into a cotton shift and pulled my hair up into a bun. After I was dressed, I gathered up the cat and her necessities, loading her into my car Jasper had delivered at some point in time after the school kids cleaned it up from the parade the day before.

"Lovey, let's go see if we can find you a permanent home." I pulled out of the dirt path and headed my car toward my grandmother's house. She had common sense. Maybe she could loan me a little?

##

"GRAN!" I shouted as I went through the front door of her house, kitten in tow.

"In here, child. Where's the fire?" she called from the kitchen, not surprisingly. I put Lovey down and walked into the room, finding Gran cleaning out her pantry.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She was dressed in a pair of long shorts and a sleeveless blouse. She looked lovely, and I wondered if I'd interrupted something important.

"I'm getting together a box of food for Brady to take home after he finishes fixing the loose railing on the porch. What brings you by?"

She had dishes in the dish rack, so I began putting them away so I could have something to do with my hands. "I wondered if you needed a kitten?" As if on cue, Lovey slinked into the kitchen, meowing a bit.

Gran went to the fridge and made a bowl of milk, breaking up a bit of bread in it before she warmed it in the microwave.

After the kitten was settled, she sat down at the table, handing me a can of soda. "Tell me what's wrong?"

She was an intuitive woman, my grandmother, and there was no way to hide anything from her. "Esme showed me pictures of Edward's wife today. Edward took off on a fishing trip with Dad, and he didn't mention anything to me. I thought I meant something to him. Hell, Gran. I don't know what I'm doing here. I mean, I know I'm doing my sentence, but I can't possibly compete with Edward's dead wife. Her parents were at the Cullens for the weekend.

"They're nice people, and they were truly kind to me, but it made me start thinking about things. Then, Esme showed me pictures of Sami. She was stunning, Gran…a complete opposite from me. I'm not statuesque, and I'm not beautiful like she was. I'm not ugly, but I'm nothing like her," I whined.

I truly sounded like a horrible, spoiled child. Maybe I was. My mother was never really a role model, though she was definitely a puppet master, much like my ex-husband. They were both better at manipulating people than anyone I'd ever met. I'd learned a few tricks from Mom I'd tried on Edward over the short time I'd known him, and they never worked. I was actually happy they hadn't because it proved my theory that he was a good man with his own mind. It was something I knew I loved about him, and that realization only made me want to cry.

"Goodness sakes; knock that business off. Get to a point, Bella," Gran ordered.

I took a deep breath and shoved the five-year old whiner away. "I'm in love with Edward. Dad won't approve. I saw pictures of Sami Cullen, and I can't compete with her. She was stunning, and I'm just_ me_. He'll end up regretting his decision to be with me if I stick around," I tried to articulate as concisely as possible in a strong voice.

She rolled her eyes and left the room, coming back with a photo album of her own. She flipped through it and finally shoved it across the kitchen table at me. I looked at the picture and saw a woman who looked a hell of a lot like me staring at a man who looked a hell of a lot like Dad.

"Who's…is this you and Grandpa?" It was a wedding photo…well, a _dated_ wedding photo, but they looked happy. If it was Gran, she was gorgeous.

"It is. I haven't always been a little old woman, Bells. You grandpa was a handsome man. I wasn't beautiful or tall, but I could hold my own." She flipped the book to the back and pulled out a picture of Grandpa with a tall woman. They were dressed in formalwear as if they were going to a party.

"Who's this?" I asked after she shoved the photo toward me.

"Dottie Flemming. She was the girl Charles took to prom. She broke up with him when they graduated high school. I came after her. I wasn't nearly as pretty as her, but you know what? Grandpa married _me._ He always told me there was a lot more to me than just my looks, but he made me feel beautiful. He was a charming man, and he chose _me_.

"I met Sami a few times when she and Edward came to visit. I can't say she wasn't beautiful, because she was. She was also a little bit demanding and selfish. Edward obliged her every whim, which is why he stayed in Chicago. He was happy enough, but she didn't understand living in this little town, and I knew he wanted to come back home, but he knew she'd never fit in here so he never asked. I can't say he was unhappy with her in Chicago, but I can say, he's been happier since you came to town than I remember the two or three times he brought her home for a visit.

"She's a tall, yellow banana, sweet enough and smooth in texture. You, my granddaughter are a tart lemon. People like the taste of both of them, but they're nothing alike. Don't make assumptions for the man, Bella, because you'll be wrong every time." She picked up the album and closed it, leaving the room again.

_I'm a lemon? Hell I could live with being a lemon. I just hoped her metaphor rang true. Maybe he was ready to add a little sugar and water? Maybe he was ready for a little lemonade?_

##

I went back home to deposit Lovey before I went to the town square for the festivities. As I put her down in the kitchen, I saw the basket and note on the table, so I picked it up, hoping it was from the person who'd left the basket.

_Sweetheart,_

_I forgot to tell you Charlie and I are fishing this morning. I'll be back by noon. If you're not going to be around, please leave me a note so I can find you. I missed you last night, but I'm grateful you realized I needed a little time to think._

_Love you,_

_Edward_

I sighed. He actually _had_ let me know he wasn't going to be around. I'd jumped to a conclusion, and I felt quite foolish. I opened the basket and found a lovely handmade quilt. I pulled it out and saw it was brightly colored intertwined circles, and it smelled like lavender.

I unfurled it and saw it was the perfect size for the double bed in the cabin, so I carried it back to the bedroom and after I made the bed, I folded the quilt and placed it at the bottom of the bed. I was quite pleased with how well it worked with the warm cream colored spread and the tan walls of the room.

After it was settled, I made sure Lovey had water in her bowl. "I'll be back."

I hopped in the car and dropped off a note for Edward, slipping it between _his_ front door and frame.

_Mr. Mayor,_

_I'm at the Square. Marco…_

_Love, _

_Bella_

I thought it was clever.

\\\

_**We got a little more insight, yes?**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I thank you so much for your support. I don't mean to whine, but there are a few people out there who seem to enjoy ripping a writer to shreds. Well, I won't back down. I'm posting it the way I wrote it, and if you stick with me, I'm quite happy to have you.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**WARNING: This is where things get darker. There's an assault that takes place, and if it's too much for you, then send me a PM, and I'll try to send you a summary. Go…read…**_

_**\\\**_

12. The Worst Day of My Life

EDWARD

"You're late." Charlie Swan was like a goddamn railroad conductor. The train was late and he was pissed.

"You're crabby. I'm five minutes late because I had to wait for Lucille and Fred to open the bait shop. I'm guessing _you_ didn't dig any worms," I responded as I sat in the truck while he organized his fishing gear in the back.

He finally climbed in and handed me a cup of coffee and a biscuit sandwich. _God bless May._ "So, your _mommy_ got up and made you breakfast," I teased.

"Fuck off, Your Honor. What'd you do last night?" he asked. He was very much like his daughter before coffee. Of course, I couldn't tell him that because I didn't think he'd want to hear how much I knew about Bella's morning routine.

"Went to Mom and Dad's for an early dinner. My former in-laws were there. It wasn't horrible, I guess. Bella was a bit surprised," I commented as I drove to our fishing spot down by the river outside of town.

"Jeez, did she say something to embarrass you?"

I slammed on the brakes and got out of the truck before I throttled one of my best friends. In my humble opinion, which didn't mean a rat's ass, he hadn't really made any effort to get to know his daughter. Clearly, he wouldn't buy my praises that she was one of the most incredible women I'd ever met, so I had to have a more convincing argument for him.

He hopped out and walked around to the front of the truck where I was pacing. "What the hell's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm curious, and this is going to piss you off, but I don't really give a fuck. Have you made any genuine attempts to get to know your daughter since she showed up in town?"

He was completely stunned when I looked at him. "I know her well enough. I know her mother even better. Look, you've been nice to her and…"

"Oh, no you don't. Don't you compare Bella with your ex-wife! She's nothing like Renee, Charlie, and if you took the time to get to know her, you'd see it. She's…hell, she's…I love her, Charlie," I confessed.

He looked uncomfortable for a minute and then he looked down at the ground. "Edward, we've been friends for a long time. You're a trusting kind of guy, and I'm telling you the truth. Bella will break your heart. She's like her mother. She won't stick around after this, and hell, she'll likely not settle in LA too long either. It's not that I don't love my daughter. I do. I just don't want to see my friend hurt a second time in his life."

Maybe he was right. Maybe she didn't have it in her to settle down, but I couldn't help it. I loved her. "I'll take my chances, Sheriff."

We didn't talk about Bella after that. We fished and caught four trout and two catfish. We packed them in ice because May could dress fish, and when I let him off at her house, he told me we'd get together for dinner soon. He didn't say anything else about his daughter, and neither did I. They had things to work out, and about that I could do nothing.

I found a note at the front door from Bella which made me laugh. After I showered and changed into jeans and a button-down, I went to town, sending her a text as I searched for her… "Polo."

##

"Waylon Forge is in love, and you've got a problem," my sister announced as I stopped at her little booth while I was looking for Bella. She hadn't responded to my text, and I was a bit worried.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Waylon has been following her around the square all morning like a lovesick puppy."

I laughed, and she wasn't happy about it. "I'm sorry, but Waylon's no threat. Maybe he's infatuated with her because she stood up to him, but I don't think he'd do anything to hurt her, Alice. You know him as well as me. He's harmless," I replied.

"She's half an hour late to come back and relieve me so I could get lunch. She told me she'd be happy to take over my stand. Last time I saw her, she was at Brady Smith's stand looking at the dolls. Waylon was standing a few feet away. I had a few customers, and then when I looked up again, she was gone. So was Waylon. I'm not saying he did anything wrong, but I've called her cell about five times and she hasn't answered. Have _you_ heard from her?"

I hadn't, and I was concerned. I didn't think…I couldn't fathom Bella would just leave. I'd seen her car when I parked behind the bookstore, and she'd left the note. She wasn't like her mother. She wouldn't just leave.

I looked over to the stand Brady set up with his dolls. They were cute, and he usually did well with them. When I saw Sadie at the stand, I decided to ask her what was going on.

"I'll be back. Stop thinking the worst of people," I ordered to my sister.

I walked over to the stand and waited for Sadie to finish with a customer. "Mr. Mayor, can I interest you in a doll or handmade potholders?" she teased as she held up a doll that had brown cornsilk hair. It sort of reminded me of Bella, and I laughed.

"As a matter of fact, I'm looking for that _particular_ doll. Has Bella been here?"

"She was here earlier. She asked Brady to show her around, and he left me in charge. She's a sweet girl, Mr. Mayor. She's so patient with him. I wish his daddy was the same way." She looked off into the distance, and I knew what she meant.

Grady Smith wasn't a patient man, and we all knew he made his own corn liquor. We also knew that when he drank, he was quite a handful. I'd noticed Brady and Sadie walking around town with a few questionable bruises over the years, but neither would ever admit anything.

"Thanks, Mrs. Smith. Have you seen Waylon?"

"He had a hang dog look on his face, but he followed 'em. They were headed over to the goats," she responded. I nodded and thanked her before I walked away.

I pulled out my phone and sent Bella a text, asking her where she was. I walked over to the 4-H exhibit and smiled as I walked among the animal pens greeting some of the kids there taking care of them. When I saw no sign of Bella, I worked my way toward the food tents, hoping she was somewhere there. When I'd found neither her nor Waylon, I began to worry.

He'd always been focused on his job, much like me, but she'd been able to completely turn my world upside down. Maybe he'd gone off his rocker just like me? Maybe not in a good way?

I saw my mom at her condiment and muffin stand. I hurried over, knowing Bella loved my mom's cooking and if she hadn't eaten anything before she came to town, she'd have probably stopped by. "Mom, was Bella here?" I asked nervously.

"She came by with Brady and they bought a muffin. Why?"

"I haven't heard from her."

"Well, you didn't exactly let her know you were going fishing with Charlie, now did you? She came by the Inn today. She was upset. After the Harts left, I showed her the album of you and Sami. Edward, she's worried she can't measure up to your wife. You should have shown her the pictures and you should have talked to her. This is hard, I know it is, but she's running from a ghost, son. She's worried."

Mom had a way of cutting through the bullshit, and I knew she was right. Hiding the pictures was stupid, but I hid them from me more so than Bella. They were a reminder of what I'd lost and how much I missed it, so I put them away and tried to forget about them.

Now, however, I saw the chance of something great with Bella, and I hadn't wanted to overwhelm her with a lot of talk about my first marriage before we were on more solid ground. I knew I'd have to eventually, but how do you explain it? That wasn't something I could answer.

"Mom, I know. I know I have to talk to her about Sami, but it's different. I loved my wife, but I love Bella too. How the hell do I explain that?"

Just as Mom was about to answer, there was a scream from behind the Emily Uley's flower stand. I ran, just like most of the people in the vicinity. Waylon was lying on the ground unconscious with a gash in his head. My dad quickly elbowed his way through the crowd, bending down to feel along Waylon's neck. "He's alive."

I was fucking relieved. We hurried to move him to a more comfortable place under the first aid tent where Dad popped an ammonia capsule and held it under Waylon's nose. When Waylon sputtered awake, he was coughing and stammering. "Where…where…_find her_!"

I had a sick feeling in my stomach he wasn't talking about _just_ anybody. I knew who he was talking about, and as I fell to my knees, I felt a hole in my chest, not unfamiliar at all. "What happened?"

"They took her. They took her and when I tried to stop them, he hit me on the head with my gun. Find her before its too late."

##

BELLA

"Alice, I love these," I told her as I held up a pair of silver earrings from the table of jewelry she had on display.

"Oh, those are my favorites. They'll look great on you. Take them. I won't hear of money. They were made for you, whether I knew it or not. Destiny, Bella." She was a dramatic one, but the earrings were gorgeous. They were a chandelier sort of thing, but the stones were multi-colored. The sun made then sparkle and I loved them. I slipped a ten under a display case because that was the price on the tag, and as I turned around, I saw Waylon Forge trying to be incognito.

I walked over to him. "Are you following me, Deputy? If you are, then you might as well walk with me. I'm waiting for my date, anyway. You want lemonade? On me?"

He laughed a bit. "You're not at all how I thought you were. You can be really mean sometimes."

Oh, I could be mean and I could definitely defend myself, but he was so harmless, I didn't have it in me to be mean to him. "Again, I'm sorry for kicking you. So, do you have a favorite booth?" I asked.

Just then, Brady Smith walked up. "Miss Swan, I'm glad you came. Can I show you my dolls?"

I laughed as he extended his arm just like a gentleman. "Waylon, I'm sorry, but I've already promised Brady he could show me around his stand." With that, I allowed Brady to lead me over to a large table under an improvised blue tent. He showed me the different dolls and explained how he made them. He was so sweet and kind, I got swept up.

As Brady and I stood looking at all of the different dolls, a large man walked up. I smelled the alcohol on him immediately. "Who's this?"

"This is Miss Swan, Daddy. She works at the library, and she danced with me at the dance last night. She's a real nice lady," Brady answered. He seemed to be a bit agitated, but he wasn't aggressive with me. He stepped between me and his father, who was hidden behind a large tree.

"Brady, bring her along and let's go take a walk," Grady ordered as he eyed me up and down, making me extremely uncomfortable.

"No, Daddy, she's waiting for the mayor. I like him."

"Don't cross me, boy. She ain't got no ring on her finger, so she's anybody's girl to claim. Bring her along or I'll get a switch for ya."

"Excuse me, but _she_'s right here and she's not going anywhere." Stupid bastard thought he could order me around? Bullshit.

Lightning fast, the man backhanded Brady across the face. I glanced around seeing no one in the vicinity to witness it or offer any assistance. I didn't even see Waylon.

Brady, who had a busted lip, looked at me and I could see he was torn with what to do. "It'll be fine. I'm fine," I assured him knowing if I didn't go with them, something awful would happen to Brady. My mind told me I could handle anything, so I was going with that…stupidly.

I followed them toward the park praying the whole way I could talk the father down. I knew in my heart Brady wouldn't hurt me, but I couldn't let his father hurt _him. _Plus, I was sure I had the shadow of Waylon Forge somewhere out there. If any trouble erupted, I hoped he'd be right there.

I stopped us as we walked behind a flower stand. "Mr. Smith, I'm not sure what you have in mind, but I think we've gone far enough."

Thankfully, Waylon with his shaky gun strolled up, pointing the pistol at the drunken man. "Grady, that's enough. Miss Swan's not going anywhere with you, so just turn around and go home to sober up. Brady, just walk away and take Bella with you," Waylon ordered.

I could tell it was a tense situation. When Brady reached for my hand to lead me away, we heard the laugh. It was sinister, and I turned around to see Grady Smith with a gun of his own and it was pointed at me. "Forge, you're an idiot. Brady, take his gun or I'll shoot her."

Brady took Waylon's gun and cracked him on the head, which shocked me and let me know I was dealing with two loose cannons. One was a drunk, and the other was easily influenced. It didn't bode well for me.

Grady Smith kept the gun on me as he forced Brady to lead me deeper into the woods beside the square. "I'll make sure you're okay, Miss Bella," Brady whispered.

"Shut up. You're finally gonna be a man. I'm goin' first then you're gonna take a turn. It's time for you to step up, and you're gonna do it or I'll kill her. Do you want me to kill her?" The man was drunk and unreasonable, and as many times as my father's advice regarding fighting back circled in my head, I was at a disadvantage because it wasn't just me. Brady was there too, and I was more worried about what his father would do to him than me. Brady was such a pure spirit, and I just couldn't…I wouldn't jeopardize his safety.

"I think this would go a lot better if you and I didn't do this in front of him. I'm sure you're more skilled at pleasing a woman, and if your intentions are for your son to follow in your footsteps, I think he might be intimidated," I offered, hoping if I got the drunken fuck alone, I could beat him to a bloody pulp before he laid a hand on me.

He laughed darkly. "You're a slut just like the rest of 'em, ain't ya? Well, its 'bout time he finds out all a woman's good for, and I'm gonna show him. You ain't special like he thinks ya are with your sweet talk to him and your dancin' with him. You're just a whore like the rest of 'em. Now, Brady, aim for her head, and if she fights me, shoot her or I'll beat you within an inch of your life," Grady ordered.

He reached for my dress, but I held onto the hem because I wasn't going to let him have his way without a fight. After he slapped me in the face, I gave up struggling. He pushed me to the ground and looked up my dress as I lie sprawled with my legs spread. "Nice underpants," he slurred as he fell to his knees between my legs, reaching for the waistband to pull them off. I began to fight him again until I heard the gun cock. There was no way I was getting out of it, so I stopped fighting. It was the one thing men had over women, and with a gun aimed at your head, you couldn't fight it.

"Fine. You wanna do this then do it, you sick fuck. I'll see you in hell, I swear," I hissed as he lowered himself on top of me while he struggled with the zipper on his jeans with one hand while shoving my dress up with the other, trying again to rip off my panties. Thankfully, they were still in place, and I was about ready to cock my leg and rack the fucker up. I guess his level of intoxication made it difficult for him to deal with his clothes because he was becoming more and more frustrated with the button on his jeans. I prayed it also made it difficult for him to get _it_ up.

"Shut up, you stupid slut."

My mind began to blur as the inevitability sunk in, and the blood was pounding in my ears. Somewhere in the distance, I heard, "Don't! Stop it now!" Suddenly, there was the blast of a shot, and I couldn't move. How I'd ended up in that place at that moment I didn't know, but life led people in strange directions. This particular one was one I never anticipated.

##

"Baby…_please!_ Bella," I heard whispered. My eyes shot open to find I was still on the ground. I looked up to see Edward kneeling next to me. _Edward's here…_

I finally focused and looked around. Grady Smith was lying on the ground next to me. One shot to the head. I was covered in blood, and my father was quietly talking to Brady who was crouched next to a tree, the gun still held firmly in his hand but pointed to the ground.

I sat up quickly and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, feeling myself being picked up. Brady had shot his own father to keep him from doing something so absolutely horrible to me, and Edward was there to take me away from the ugliness of it. I couldn't hold back the sobs that wracked through my body.

"Don't…take me through…town, _please_," I sobbed. They already thought of me as the whore who was trying to corrupt their mayor…at least that's what my own father seemed to think. I was sure he'd think I lured them both into the woods, and if anyone else was of my father's mind, they'd likely agree with him.

"I'll take you home," Edward whispered as he skirted around the square and took me to his truck. He placed me inside and drove us to his house. I cried the whole time, not that I could control the sobbing. Fuck if I knew what to do.

When we got to his house, he walked around to the passenger side of the truck and picked me up again. I hadn't spoken a word because I didn't know what the fuck to say. I was trying to get a handle on my emotions, but if I was being honest, I didn't know what emotions I should be experiencing. _Relief? Remorse? Fear? Anger?_

He carried me back to his bedroom before he put me down and told me to sit on the side of his bed. I did so without a word. He hurried to the bathroom, and I heard the water begin running.

He walked back out and kneeled in front of me, tears streaming down his face. "Sweetheart, I'm running you a bath. Can I get this dress off of you? Will you stand up?"

I stood up and took off the dress, my bra, and panties without a word. When he led me to the bathroom, I climbed into the bathtub and watched the water, trying not to think about anything.

After I was fully submerged, Edward walked into the room and sat down on the floor. He took a wash cloth and gently washed the dried blood from my chest and arms. "I probably should have put you in the shower," he whispered as he changed out the water after a couple of minutes.

I allowed him to wash me again without a word. When he let the water out for the third time, I rose from the tub and grabbed a towel. "I should go check on Lovey." It was the first thing I'd said since the whole terrible thing had settled in my mind. It was something normal, and that was all I wanted to do…be normal.

"Mom has her. She's fine. Dad offered to give you something to help with the anxiety. Do you want it?"

I stood on the bath mat with the towel around me, and I was about ready to collapse. "I want to go to bed."

He picked me up and carried me to his bed, not saying a word. He nestled me under the covers, and he crawled in behind me, holding me tightly in his arms before I fell asleep. I pushed the events out of my head as much as I could. His arms holding me together were the only way I could stay in control. In that moment, I felt that Edward was the only person in the world who could hold me together.

##

"I need her statement. I've got a dead man, a catatonic one, and a Deputy in the hospital. I need to talk to her. She left the scene, Edward. I could arrest her for that alone," I heard my father arguing.

"I'm the fucking mayor of this town, and I'm telling you I'm not going to wake her up and make her relive that fucking nightmare right now. How goddamn heartless are you? That's your fucking _daughter_, and that man was going to rape her. If Brady hadn't shot him…hell, Charlie, I thought I knew you. Bella isn't Renee. You got shit to work out with your ex-wife, you go to New York. Don't take that out on your daughter. Now, leave. Go badger Sadie Smith with this shit. She had to know he was crazy." I pulled the covers over my head to block it out. Edward shouldn't have to defend me, to my father, nonetheless.

I should just grab my clothes and leave. I could start over in Los Angeles. I could make a life and pretend the nightmare had ever happened, but in my heart, I knew I'd never forget it.

A kind, gentle man had killed his father to save me from a horrible fate. Another kind, gentle man was fighting for me with my _own_ father. I'd never had _anyone_ fight for me, not once in my life. How could I leave them behind? How could I even contemplate walking away from Edward and everyone in the town who had been so kind to me? I didn't know.

I heard the front door slam and the bedroom door open and close softly a moment later. I felt warm arms around me slipping me gently into the cocoon of safety once again. "I love you, Bella. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I promise you it won't happen again," Edward whispered.

Without opening my eyes or acknowledging I was awake, I turned in his arms and burrowed into his chest. He smelled like love and home and safety. That was everything I needed in that moment, and as I drifted back to sleep, I couldn't dwell on the hell I'd been saved from. I could only feel the love he gave me. It was pure, and I'd never felt anything like it in my life.

\\\

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**You're all so lovely…thank you for your kind words and support. Yes, the last chapter was intense, and I hate to tell you, this one is as well. It's more of what happened, so if you're sensitive, send me a PM and I'll give you a summary. I promise you, we're getting to the other side and there's a point to this madness.**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

13. Answers and Questions

##

EDWARD

I didn't know what else to do except hold her tightly, so I did. The fact I could have lost her was trying to take over my mind, but I couldn't let it. When we heard the gunshot, all of the worst case scenarios went through my head. When I found her alive, I couldn't do anything more than shove him off her and hold her. She was mine, and he'd tried to take her away from me. The fact he was dead didn't bother me at all.

Dealing with Charlie…that was a different situation. He was treating it as if it was a crime against someone he didn't know. I couldn't understand his behavior, and I wouldn't allow him in to talk to her while he was in cop mode. I believed he was in denial about what had happened, but someone else…May maybe…would have to deal with him. His daughter was my only concern.

That evening, my dad and mom showed up with a casserole and Bella's car which had been left in town. I opened the door and felt extreme relief. The damn phone had been ringing non-stop by nosey neighbors and well-meaning friends. I finally took it off the hook so the incessant ringing wouldn't wake her.

"How'd you get her car home?" I asked as they quietly came inside.

"Her purse was in the car, along with the keys and her cell phone. She must have forgotten them. Rosalie was able to open it for us, so we brought it home. How's she doing?" Dad asked.

"She's still asleep. I was able to get her cleaned up, and then she wanted to lie down. I had to take the phone off the hook because it kept ringing. How are Brady and Sadie?"

Mom let out a heavy breath. "It's so very sad. Grady has been abusing the two of them for years, and we, as a town, failed them. She admitted the reason they moved here in the first place was because her brothers had threatened to kill him if he hurt her again. It's a heartbreaking situation any way you look at it."

While that might be true, my concern was with the beautiful woman in my bed who was nearly violated in the most despicable way imaginable. I wasn't feeling very compassionate at that moment, but I was truly grateful for Brady's actions.

"How's Waylon?"

"He's got a concussion, and I put ten stitches in his head. He'll be fine. He, much like everyone else, is worried about Bella. Brady's in shock. He just keeps saying he's sorry over and over. Charlie was at the hospital talking to Sadie and Waylon. Waylon told him Brady was the one who knocked him out. He doesn't know why, so until Bella's able to shed some light on this, it's sort of at a standstill.

"Sadie wants to send Grady back to Kentucky for burial in his family's plot. She doesn't have the money, so I told her the town had a fund for that sort of thing and I'd make the arrangements. Your mother and I will take care of the costs," Dad explained.

"Charlie was here earlier. He wanted to talk to Bella, but I wouldn't let him. He's acting like this happened to a stranger. He has not one ounce of empathy for what his daughter went through, and I wasn't about to allow him to badger her so he could close a case. I don't know what's wrong with him," I snapped.

Dad looked at Mom, exchanging one of their wordless discussions we'd all come to recognize over the years. "What?" If they sided with Charlie, I was about to throw them out of my house.

"I noticed he wasn't dealing with things well, so I called May. He hadn't even called her about it. She's probably going to show up here at some point if she doesn't hear from Bella. She was as angry as when the Weber boys egged her house a few years ago at Halloween. If she finds out about his behavior, I feel sorry for him," Mom responded.

"Well, right now, you're the _only_ person who does. So, um, what happened after we left?" I asked.

My dad sighed. "Everyone closed up the booths and started clean-up. The Lancaster County coroner came out and picked up the body. I asked him to try to keep things under the radar for a while, and he said he'd try. I'm guessing Charlie's trying to get this wrapped up so the County or State authorities don't get involved. I think he's trying to save Bella from having to tell the story ten times and keep Brady from getting charged for something that's not true, Edward. I don't know that he's not concerned with Bella's well-being. I think it's more to save her from the unwanted attention and the pain of having to relive it over and over," Dad offered.

"He's probably right, Edward," Bella announced from the kitchen doorway. We all turned to see her in one of my t-shirts and a pair of my long basketball shorts.

I held my arms open and she walked over to stand next to me, placing her left arm around my shoulders as my right arm snaked around her hips, pulling her closer to my chair.

"Hi, Carlisle, Esme. Do you know how Brady is?"

"He's in shock. He keeps chanting how sorry he is. I admitted him for observation so I could make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt himself," Dad told her.

She nodded and looked down at me. "I should go face this. I should have stayed there, but I just couldn't. I'll go down to the cabin to get dressed, and then will you take me to wherever my dad is?"

"Of course, I will. Do you want me to go with you to change?" I asked nervously.

She smiled sadly. "I'll be fine. I'll be back." She dropped a kiss on the top of my head and slipped out the backdoor and down the path.

I looked at my mom. "Have you been leaving things on her porch and in the house? Someone left the kitten, and then someone left a bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table. There were muffins, which I know were from you, and then this morning, there was a handmade quilt. Do you think someone's stalking her?"

Mom chuckled. "That's sort of a group effort to make her feel welcome. I don't know where the kitten came from, but the flowers were from your sister. I left the muffins, obviously, and I think the quilt is one Fern won at the Easter Egg Hunt in April. We're trying to help _you_ out. How long has it been since you've tried to romance a woman?"

That wasn't at all what I expected to hear from my own mother. "I…I know how to romance a woman," I defended.

"Oh, _really_? Buying things for a woman isn't romancing her. That's what you did with Sami. You bought her anything she ever mentioned. That's not romancing a woman, Edward," Mom complained.

Hell, it had worked in the past. I was simply trying to learn what Bella liked and then I'd get it for her. Apparently, my mother didn't agree with my particular romantic technique. My mind raced to think of anything I'd done for Bella that could be construed as romantic.

Finally something popped into my head. "I fixed the roof on the cabin, and I had Alice take her lunch one day. I took her on a picnic another time. I helped her with story hour last Wednesday, and I took her for ice cream. I've done plenty of romantic things, Mom. Just because you don't hear about them doesn't mean I'm a failure at them, and why are we having this discussion right _now_?"

She smiled. "I know, my timing's not exactly impeccable, is it? After she's done with this business at the station, you should get her to sit down and talk to Jasper. I'm certain he could be of great comfort to her, Edward. His practice before he and Alice came back was quite successful."

Jasper Whitlock held a medical degree in psychiatry. He and my sister had lived in Houston for a few years after she graduated from art school, and he had a pretty big practice. When Alice got homesick, he gave it up and moved with her, taking a job as the principal at the elementary school, and never complaining once that he was far too overqualified for the position. My sister's happiness was far more important to him than his own, and I could definitely relate to him on that level. If he could help Bella deal with what happened, I'd pay him his weight in gold.

"I'll call him and see if he can come by tomorrow evening. Hopefully, she'll be receptive." My parents nodded and decided to leave before Bella returned so we could get to the station and get it over with.

##

BELLA

After I changed clothes, I called the station. "Sheriff's Office, Deputy Biers."

"Hi, Deputy. It's Bella Swan. I'd like to come down and give my statement if you're going to be around." I didn't really want to talk to my dad, and if Riley could take it, maybe I wouldn't have to.

"Bella, how are you?" He really was a nice guy.

"I'm…I don't know how I am, but I know Dad was here to take my statement. I was asleep, and Edward didn't want to wake me, but I know you guys need it as soon as possible," I responded flatly.

"Hang on a sec." I heard canned music, and I started walking up the path to Edward's house. I saw Esme and Carlisle's car was gone, so I guessed they went home. I stopped on the porch and sat down on the top step to wait for him to come back on the line. I heard the door open and close behind me, and I felt an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

Just then, I heard the line click. "Bella, the sheriff asked that you come to the hospital. He's there with Sadie and he said Brady's asked to talk to you." I wasn't sure if I was ready for that, but I did need to thank the guy for saving me.

"Okay, we're on our way." I ended the call and turned to Edward.

"I'm supposed to go to the hospital. Dad's there now, and Brady's asking to see me. Might as well kill a few birds…" I couldn't finish the sentence, and he didn't ask me to. He rose from the stair and pulled me up with him, holding my hand and leading me to his truck.

We didn't speak on the way to the hospital. I was sure it was because neither of us really knew what to say. Edward asked the nurse at the ER desk where to find my dad, and she directed us to the fourth floor. "Oh, that makes sense," Edward commented to her before leading me to the elevator.

"What's on the fourth floor?" I asked.

"Um, there are four rooms up there that are more secure. It's more of a precaution for Brady than anything else. The rooms have closed-circuit monitors, and there are two large male orderlies who work on that floor. Are you ready for this, sweetheart?"

"No." I added nothing because there was nothing to add. No one would ever be ready for it.

We exited the elevator and walked to a small glass-enclosed room with chairs and plants. There was a television playing quietly in the background, and I saw my father sitting with Sadie Smith, talking quietly.

"Dad," I announced, seeing the two of them jump a bit. I certainly didn't expect Sadie Smith to make a dive for me, nearly taking us both down. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and began sobbing uncontrollably. She was speaking, but I couldn't make it out.

Edward was rubbing both of our backs, trying to calm her down. "Shh," he whispered as he tried to pry her arms from around me. When he succeeded, he ushered her to a chair and sat down with her, holding her hand and whispering to her.

"Let's go for a walk," Edward suggested to her after my father leaned over to say something in his ear. She agreed, and the two left, leaving me with my father.

"Bells, honey, have a seat. Are you okay?" I looked at him for the first time since we'd arrived, and I actually saw concern in his eyes which surprised me.

I sat down and let out a breath. "No, not really. How should I be?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I'm sorry I was so demanding with Edward earlier, but I want this handled before the County gets involved. I don't want you put through the hell of an investigation, and I don't want them pressing charges against Brady because that kid saved your life. He shouldn't have to pay for saving you from…from…"

I'd been looking down at my fingers, but when he stopped talking, I looked up to see something I never thought I'd see in my life. My father was sitting in front of me with tears streaming down his face. He was as upset as Sadie Smith had been when she saw me come into the room. I wasn't expecting the same from my dad.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulder, feeling him pull me into a bone-crushing hug. "Bells, I'm so damn sorry. I'm so fucking sorry," he kept sobbing over and over. By then, I was crying as well. At this rate, we were never going to get the statement on paper.

I heard a chair scrape, and felt a familiar warm hand on my back. He didn't say anything; he just made sure I knew he was there for me. I pulled away from Dad, seeing him pull a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his eyes. Edward offered one to me, and I proceeded to take deep breaths to try to calm myself enough to speak.

"I'm sorry, but can we get this over with, Dad?"

"Yeah, honey. Tell me what happened from the time you arrived at the square today." I proceeded to tell him about stopping at Alice's booth and seeing Waylon following me around. I told him about Brady asking me to come to his stand to see his dolls.

I told him I'd told Waylon to buzz off so I could walk around the grounds with Brady while I waited for Edward, and I told him about Grady approaching us.

"I could smell the alcohol on his breath the second he walked up to us, and when he asked who I was, Brady immediately seemed upset. He stepped between me and his father and told him who I was and that I'd danced with him. He seemed a bit protective of me, and at first I didn't know why, but then Grady ordered that he should bring me along and that the three of us should go for a walk. Brady said no because I was waiting for Edward and he liked Edward. That's when Grady backhanded him."

"He told him to bring me along or he'd get a switch. Brady looked at me and I could see he was torn about what to do, so I told him it was okay. I'd be fine. We started toward the park, and I was sure I could talk the man out of what I thought he was planning. I didn't want him to hurt Brady, which was why I even agreed to go, plus I knew Waylon was hovering around somewhere so I didn't think I was in danger."

"I stopped before we walked behind a flower stand and told Grady I wasn't sure what he had in mind but I wasn't going any further. That was when Waylon walked up with his gun pointing at Grady. Waylon told him I wasn't going anywhere and told Brady to take me away. Brady grabbed my hand and then it was like Grady snapped. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at me, demanding Brady take Waylon's gun or he'd kill me."

"At that point, I'm not sure what Brady thought he was doing, but he cracked Waylon on the head, knocking him out. He whispered to me that he'd make sure I was okay, but I didn't know what that meant."

I went on to relate the harsh words Grady Smith had uttered regarding his intentions, feeling Edward tense up behind me and seeing pain on my father's face. I told my dad about trying to separate the two men because I was afraid of what would happen with the two of them there, and I explained I'd finally reconciled myself it was going to happen and if I wanted a chance of surviving I had to cooperate.

"Grady tried to take off my underwear and unzip his pants at the same time, not doing either very well because he was drunk. I heard the gun cock, and then a shot. Grady collapsed on top of me, and the next thing I knew, Edward was there."

I knew my voice sounded cold as I related it, but I couldn't actually allow myself to visualize it. I had to simply state the facts, and allow my father to ask questions.

"Did you hear Brady say anything while the attack was underway?" Dad asked.

I thought back for a minute and remembered the strangled cry. "Actually, I heard someone scream to stop. I don't know who it was, but the only other person I noticed in the area was Brady."

"Do you think that was Brady's warning?" Dad asked. I nodded because maybe if it was on record he'd given his father a warning, maybe he'd be cleared of any criminal intent.

"I have to ask this, Bella. You didn't do anything to lead either of the men to believe you'd be interested in them in a…um…a sexual way?" I felt Edward shoot off the chair behind me, and I shot up to block him because I was afraid _his_ ass would end up in jail if he got to my dad.

"Edward, stop. He has to ask. If he doesn't ask the ugly questions, someone else will. Sit down or I'll send you out," I ordered. He was cursing and walking in a circle with his hands in his hair, pulling it like a maniac.

I turned back to my father, seeing his face red and his eyes looking at the floor. "No, Dad. I danced with Brady at the cakewalk, but he knows I'm…uh, that Edward and I are dating. There have been gifts left on my porch, though," I explained, wondering if Brady _really_ understood I was with Edward.

"Oh, those? I can explain all of those things except the kitten. I have no idea where that came from," Edward added. He quickly explained what his mother had told him regarding the givers and their intention to show me how kind the people were in Evening Shade. The irony of my current situation wasn't lost on me.

I saw my father fidget a bit in the uncomfortable chair, flipping through the notes he'd taken. I could see on his face he was trying to hide something, so I waited him out. Unfortunately, Edward didn't have the same patience as me. "Sheriff, do you know something about that cat?"

Dad glanced up and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I gave you the cat. I remembered one time…I think you were about eleven. You and your mom were in Pittsburgh at the time. I came to take you camping in Senecaville for our summer visit. It was the place with the tipis."

I thought back and remembered the trip well. "Buffalo Hills," I offered.

"Yeah, that's it. So, um, the people at the next campsite had a cat, and the whole two weeks we were there, you played with that damn thing. You called your mom and begged to get one, but she said no. I remember you cried for an hour on the car ride from Ohio back to Pittsburgh.

"So, um, we've had a problem at the station with mice, and when Emily's cat had kittens, I got one for the station. When you came here and I figured out you'd be around for a while, I thought maybe you'd like to have the cat for company. I didn't know the _mayor_ would be keeping you company," Dad sarcastically responded.

"Fine. Mystery solved. So, anything else?" I asked. I wanted to get out of there. I didn't bank on having to rehash my childhood in the process of giving a statement about an assault, so the sooner I was safe and sound at Edward's house, the better I'd be.

"Actually, Bells, I think you could help me with talking to Brady, if you're up for it," Dad asked.

"Charlie, I think this is enough for today, don't you?" Edward interceded.

I rose from the chair and grabbed Edward's hand. "No, take me to see him. He saved me, and maybe if he sees I'm okay, he'll be able to explain things to Dad," I determined.

Edward nodded and the three of us walked down the hallway to a room with a metal door and a small window. Dad knocked, and when Sadie popped up in the window, she smiled.

As she opened the door, we heard her say, "Your friends are here, son. See, they don't hate you."

We walked inside, and I saw Brady in a pair of scrubs looking like a little lost boy. My heart broke for him. Gone was his innocent smile and helpful manner. He was scared to death, and it crushed me to witness it.

"Brady, son, Bella's here to help you tell your side of the story. She's already told us her side of things, so why don't you tell us what happened," Dad stated quietly.

Brady looked around the room and immediately tensed. "I don't want Momma to hear it. I want her to go," he demanded.

Dad got up and made a comment to Sadie. She nodded and left the room without a word. I sat down on the bed next to Brady, taking his left hand between the two of mine. "Brady, before you start, I want to tell you I owe you my life. You'll always be a dear friend to me for what you did." I was fighting the tears because I didn't want to cry, and I didn't want to really highlight the fact he'd shot his own father to save me. I did, however, feel like I needed to acknowledge his actions.

"You're the mayor's girlfriend. Daddy shouldn't have tried to do that. It wasn't right."

Edward sat down in a chair across from Brady, reaching out and touching his knee. "Thank you for protecting Bella when I wasn't there. Anything you ever need, you come to me, okay?"

"Um, guys, can we just stay on track? Brady, my first question is why didn't you shoot for another body part? You could have shot him in the leg or even in the rear end, and it would have stopped him," Dad asked.

I squeezed Brady's hand because he seemed hesitant to answer. He looked at me and swallowed. "Daddy and I used to hunt when he wasn't drinkin'. He taught me you always make a clean kill with a shot to the head. The game doesn't suffer. It's not right to make an animal suffer."

I was shocked by his answer, but when I thought about it, it made sense. Maybe Grady wasn't completely evil. Maybe it was just the alcohol that pushed him to take the drastic step he'd taken.

It was incredible the influence people had over Brady. It was a lesson to me that one should be very careful what they say to the sensitive people we meet in the run of a day. You never know what someone will take away from a comment made off the cuff.

\\\

_**I know you all want to string Charlie up, and I'm right there with you. What an ass!**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	14. Chapter 14

14. Coming to Terms with Meeting the Devil

##

"When are you planning to leave, Mrs. Smith?" I asked. Dad and Edward were still talking to Brady. After we'd gotten through the business regarding what had happened to me, Brady asked me to leave so he could speak to my dad. He'd asked Edward to stay, so I went in search of Sadie Smith to check on her. None of it could have been easy for her.

"Doc Cullen is gonna help me with the arrangements. He said the town has a fund for somethin' like this. Miss Bella, I'm so very sorry about this. Grady used to be a good man, but the liquor changed him. When I met him, he and Brady took to each other right off."

That brought questions. "Wait…Grady isn't Brady's dad?" I wasn't sure my father knew _that_.

"No. Brady was five when I met Grady Smith. Brady's daddy died young. He worked in the mine, and there was a fire. We lived with my brother for a while, and then I met Grady and we got married. He wasn't always bad, Miss Bella. It's just when he drinks. When Grady was bad off, I'd send Brady out to the shed to make his dolls. I didn't want him around when it happened to me. I was in the family way two times before we came here. I didn't have the babies, so when we come here, I asked Doc Cullen to give me pills to make it stop happenin'."

I wasn't exactly sure what she meant. "Mrs. Smith, what happened during your other pregnancies?"

"I made a 'lixer to make 'em stop. I didn't wanna have to worry about another yung'un. It took all my time keepin' Brady safe. He's a special boy, Miss Bella. He needed me to protect him." I understood _that_ completely.

"So, um Dr. Cullen gave you birth control pills?" I asked. I knew I was completely out of bounds with my question, but I was asking it anyway.

"Little white pills to keep me from gettin' in the family way 'cause Grady wouldn't stop if he didn't want to? Yeah, he did."

_Well, if background information was needed regarding Grady Smith's character, the fact his wife was almost telling me she was forced to have sex on a regular basis would certainly fit with what had happened. If Brady knew his mother was subjected to that treatment on any regular basis, maybe he snapped and decided enough was enough?_

"Are you going to take Brady with you for the funeral?"

"The Sheriff says he can't leave town yet. I don't like leavin' him on his own, but I can't wait for the funeral. The family will expect to bury him in two days. It's their way."

It was really a no-brainer regarding Brady. "Edward and I will take care of Brady. We'll make sure he's okay, Mrs. Smith." I knew Edward would go along with me, and we'd do anything for him we could.

"You will? You don't…he can take care of hisself. He just needs help with food, so maybe if somebody could make sure he eats? He gets busy with things, and he forgets. Oh, and don't let him make corn mash. That needs to stop," she ordered with a fire in her eyes.

I chuckled. "Miss Sadie, I'll send the sheriff out to take care of it myself. I'll make sure he eats, I promise. You take care of your family obligations, and I'll take care of your son." It wasn't even a question in my mind.

##

EDWARD

When Bella and I returned home that night, she was giddy, which had me surprised and worried me at the same time because if she was in some sort of shock, I'd need to call my dad. When I found out why, I was even more surprised.

"_Sadie is worried about leaving Brady here alone while she goes back to Kentucky, so I sorta volunteered us to babysit. Look, before you freak out, he can't leave town until this whole thing is over and closed. She says he doesn't eat if he's left on his own, and I seriously can't think about him at their house alone. I told her he could stay with you at the house. I'll cook for him and take care of him. He just needs structure, Edward."_

_I was a bit stunned, but then something struck me that the situation could actually be a win/win. "How about you stay with me at the house, and Brady stays at the cabin? We can keep an eye on him, but not overwhelm him," I suggested as we sat on the couch eating cheeseburgers from the diner._

"_Are you sure about that? I mean, that means I'm here all the time, along with Lovey."_

Oh, I was definitely sure. If there was any way to resurrect a phoenix from the ashes of what had happened, I wanted to do anything I could to help it along. I was determined to do it.

I was sitting at the hospital on Tuesday morning waiting for Brady to be discharged so I could take him back to the cabin. Bella was moving into the house and cleaning the cabin to make it ready for him. I'd called Jasper and explained things to him, and he was going to stop by that night after dinner to check on Brady and Bella.

He suggested I not really say anything to her that would make it sound as if it was an official doctor's visit. He said a casual conversation would be more productive.

"Mayor? You takin' me home?" Brady asked as he walked down the hallway with Riley Biers.

"I'm taking you home with _me_. You're going to stay in the cabin and Bella's going to stay in the house. I'll fix the shower for you, and you'll eat your meals at the house with us. I'll bring you to town for work, and we'll work out any problems that come up. You ready?" He looked at Riley who smiled and nodded.

"I guess. What's a shower? Is it like rain? The nurse kept tryin' to get me to go to one, but it wasn't rainin' outside."

I saw Riley chuckle, and I knew we had a lot of ground to cover with Brady. "You know, a _shower_. Where you wash yourself?"

"I wash myself in the big tub by the shed. Mom heats the water, and I take a bath on Wednesday mornin' before I come for my lesson," he responded.

"Um, well, we don't have a tub outside. A shower is faster, and the hot water comes through the showerhead. I'll show you when we get home. We need to stop at the hardware store on the way," I told him.

After I purchased a new showerhead, which was all that was wrong with the shower in the first place, I drove us back to the house. I drove down the dirt lane to the cabin, seeing the rugs over the railings on the porch. She was taking this cleaning shit seriously.

"Looks like Bella's getting things ready for you. I'll fix the shower, and then we'll work out some details, okay?" I was grateful he hadn't had a meltdown yet, which was something Jasper had warned about. He said he thought eventually things would settle for Brady, but there was a good chance he'd freak out when he accepted the fact he'd killed his father.

I hoped not, but Jasper promised he'd be available at a moment's notice. Dad also said he'd be available should Brady need medical intervention. I was praying neither would be necessary.

As I was about to exit the truck, Brady grabbed my arm. "Mayor, I need to go to work this afternoon. I can't get paid tomorrow if I don't work today."

I needed to talk to Jasper about it because I was afraid some of our nosier citizens would ask him questions that would upset him. I was sure that would send him into some sort of a panic attack, so I improvised. "You're on vacation. You have vacation time built up, so you're on vacation. You still get paid, Brady," I responded.

"Vacation? What's that?"

I really didn't know how sheltered he'd been, but I was beginning to find out. "Vacation is a time when you take a few days away from your job. You get paid, but you pursue hobbies or travel. Do you have hobbies?" I asked as we both exited the truck.

"I make dolls and I like to whittle. Remember, I made the new Welcome sign. My knife is home, though. Oh, my clothes are home, too. Do I need clothes, or do I wear the same thing on vacation?"

I sighed. This was going to be difficult. It was like having a six-foot-two, two-hundred-pound toddler. "I tell ya what. Bella and I will take you to your home and you can pick up everything you think you'd like to have so you feel comfortable at the cabin. We'll get your clothes then, okay?"

We both walked toward the cabin, and I heard singing, which wasn't exactly great. Okay, if I was being honest, it sounded like a bag of cats being swung into a brick wall. Brady heard the same screeching as me, and he stopped me before we went inside. "What's that?"

"I think, though I hate to label it, that's Bella singing as she cleans. She wants to make sure the place is clean and homey, but I'm guessing she's listening to her iPod and can't hear herself. I know it's not great, but maybe we won't tell her that?"

He laughed. "You don't wanna tell her it's bad. That's a nice thing to do. Mom tells me you shouldn't hurt people's feelings. It's not nice."

"Your mother is a very smart woman. There's nothing to be gained by hurting her feelings, so let's not say anything," I replied. He nodded, and we went inside, seeing her mopping the kitchen floor. I'd loved to have been able to recognize the song, but it was so bad, I couldn't begin to make it out.

I walked over to her and tapped her on the back, seeing her jump. She turned around and pulled out the earbuds, smiling at the two of us. "Brady, welcome home. I'm sorry you had to hear that awful screeching. I know I have a terrible voice, but I like music, and when I'm alone, I tend to sing out loud. I'll save you from it. Are you okay? Did you talk to your mother before she left this morning?" Bella asked quickly. I could tell she was nervous, and based on the way he was shifting from one foot to the other he'd picked up on it and was considerably tenser than he'd been on the way home.

"Brady, what's wrong? You have to talk to us," I told him.

It was then I noticed what she was wearing. She had on a pair of cutoff shorts and a tank top. It was a warm late-spring morning, and the cabin wasn't air-conditioned. Clearly she'd been working up a sweat, and the top was clinging to her in a very enticing way. I was quite happy with the sight. He was freaking out.

"Um, babe, you're uh, shirt is…" I stammered. She looked down and saw it for herself, pulling it away from her body and blushing so adorably I wanted to take her home.

"I'm sorry, guys. It's a bit warm in here. It's a nice sunny day. How about I go up to the house and fix us lunch. We can eat out on the back porch, and then we'll put together a plan," she offered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think that's a great idea. After lunch, we need to go out to the Smith's to grab his clothes and other things he wants to have here," I responded.

She quickly picked up the bucket and mop, making her way to the bathroom to dump the dirty water into the toilet. "That sounds good. Edward, are you going to fix the shower?" she yelled as the toilet flushed.

"I, uh, I got the part for it. We have a bit of a dilemma," I responded as she walked back into the kitchen. She rinsed the cleaning tools in the sink and then cleaned the sink. She hung the mop from the hook on the back porch and turned the bucket over to drain.

She turned to me and smiled. Brady was in the small living room, and I knew he was in a bit of a panic, so I had to be honest with her. "A couple of things, sweetheart. First, he's never been in a shower before so I'm going to have to teach him how to take one, which I'm not looking forward to at all. Second, he finds you very attractive, just like me. He doesn't know what to do about that, so you'll have to be aware of your clothes. I'm guessing he's never had a girlfriend, and he knows we're together. He doesn't exactly know how to deal with that, I'm guessing."

She seemed to contemplate what I said, and after a minute, she smiled. "I think we can change his life."

I looked at her in disbelief. "Change his life? That's a little ambitious for just a few days visit, don't you think?"

"Edward, if we can help him…teach him to read and write…get him out of his old clothes and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt…get him to the point where he could actually talk to a woman as something other than an authority figure, maybe he could be happy?"

I chuckled a bit. "I think he's already found a woman he can find as something other than an authority figure. I think he might be falling in love with you, Bella. I'm not sure what we do about that," I informed her as I walked into the kitchen and held her.

She kissed me, which never hurt my feelings. "I have to become an authority figure for him so he gets over it. He has to see me as a big sister. I might have to be a little bitchy with him, but I think this might work. Are you ready to adopt a little brother?" she asked as she glanced into the living room where Brady sat stone still.

He deserved a family who would love him, just like everybody else, so I was on board, but I had one caveat. "I've got a condition," I whispered.

She leaned forward to whisper, "What?"

I took a deep breath, taking into consideration it had been about ten days and a lot of drama, but I was dead set to get my way. "If we're going to do this, you have to hang around long enough to see it through." I kissed her temple and walked away to leave her to consider it.

I walked into the living room. "Brady, let's go fix your shower."

##

Over the next few days, my life changed in ways I never anticipated. After teaching Brady what a shower was for (which was one of the most humiliating things I've ever had to do in my life), he fell in love with it. He ran out the little hot water tank at the cabin every day. He asked why the water got so cold at the cabin every morning when he came up to the house for breakfast, and Bella prodded me to talk to him about sex because we'd speculated why he was taking such long showers that the hot water ran out.

She guessed his parents hadn't told him anything about sex, about which I tended to agree considering the statement Grady made regarding him finally becoming a man and he was going to show him how to do it. I had learned the easiest way to teach Brady anything was to show him, so I was certain she was right about that, but I wasn't about to teach him about sex _myself_. How to get the lesson across without a visual, though, was something I'd have to consider carefully.

Bella was halfway through her community service, and we were getting ready for the retirement party for Emma Cope. I knew it was going to be a big deal, and I needed to go to work to see how the planning was going. As I walked to my truck to go to town, I saw Jasper pull up.

School was out, and with the distraction of Brady moving into the cabin and Bella moving in with me, we hadn't actually gotten around to dealing with the issues regarding the reason the living situation was what it was.

"Jazz, how are you?" I asked as I walked off the front porch.

"I'm fine. Are Bella and Brady around? I thought we might go fishin'. I'd like to go tomorrow mornin' since school's out. It's time to talk."

I laughed. "Is Charlie going?"

He had a solemn look on his face. "Not this time. I think it would be good if Bella and Brady went with me. You can't run away from a conversation in the middle of a lake. They've both evaded me, and I'm tired of beating around the bush. We'll go to Lake Hatchet, and if we're not back by Emma's party, send out a search party." I nodded in agreement as he went into the house to find Bella.

I went to the Town Hall and opened the community suggestion box, finding it nearly over flowing. As I sorted them, there were fifteen notes regard the fact that the Weber brothers were back in town and had apparently rented the small house adjacent to Miss Fern's property. They were loud and had parties, and the neighbors didn't approve. That was easy enough. I could talk to their father and he'd deal with it.

There was a light out on Second Street, which was easily handled with the help of a light bulb and a ladder. There was a broken curb on Prospect which I'd refer to Emmett as the City Manager.

The rest of the notes were supportive of Bella and offering help regarding the library because Emma was retiring at the end of the week. Oh, there were notes, mostly from my sister, regarding the party. I should have known.

As I went through my day, making calls from the bookstore and trying to focus on business, I found myself lost in a sea of worry and wonderment. I couldn't get Bella out of my mind, and I wondered what she was doing, so I sent a text.

_Where do you find yourself, love? I find myself missing you._

Maybe it was a pussy-whipped thing to do, but I did miss her and I couldn't imagine she wouldn't be happy to know it. I didn't have to wait long to hear from her.

_I find myself at the Walmart in Springfield because our 'son' needs something to wear besides overalls. I also found out he doesn't wear underwear. This is a trip I should have demanded you to take with him. He's currently hiding in the men's dressing room because he dropped trough in the middle of the store to try on jeans and when I made the mistake of shrieking and covering his naked man bits with a shirt, he got embarrassed. I don't want to go in there to bring him out, but I might have to._

I laughed. Only my Bella would find herself in the middle of a Walmart with Brady dropping his pants because he didn't know better. It was another thing I loved about her. She stormed off into the great unknown, and she didn't look back.

##

BELLA

"BRADY! You can't just…Oh, God," I gasped as I grabbed a double extra-large t-shirt from the rack and pulled it around him. He wasn't wearing anything under those damn overalls, and he didn't have any problem letting everyone know.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I held the shirt up in front of him.

"Brady, you can't just drop your pants without underwear, and there are dressing rooms for trying on clothes. Take these with you," I ordered.

In theory, things should have been easy with getting him acclimated to normal public behavior. In execution, it certainly wasn't. Things had been so trying, I hadn't been to the library in several days, which only added time to me being in town, not that I minded much.

It was becoming clear to me I probably wasn't going anywhere, but I hadn't spoken with my only reason for leaving town…my dad…since the interrogation. I didn't know what he thought, and I really didn't know what to do about the fact I didn't want to leave town. I was in a spiral, and I didn't know what to do, so I focused on the one who I thought needed me most…Brady Smith.

Jasper had threatened me that very morning if we didn't go fishing with him the next day, he'd call Alice and tell her I needed her help in my mission to sort of groom Brady into a gentleman who might attract a young lady. I asked him if he thought it was possible for there to be a woman out there who wouldn't let his challenges get in the way, and Jasper…the same one who believed in love at first sight…stated quite confidently, "Personally, I believe there's a knife for every fork in the drawer. Others in my profession would scientifically disagree, but that's where I temper my profession with a bit of faith and optimism. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, so I fished it out to see a message from Edward that he missed me. I sent him a response explaining exactly what had just happened, and the only response I received was a semi-colon with a right paren. I was going to pay him back for that.

"BRADY!" I yelled into the dressing room for the second time. He still wasn't coming out, and I was afraid I was going to have to go in when I was saved by an older gentleman who was coming out with a pair of work pants.

"My, um, brother is in there. Would you mind telling him to come out?" I asked the man.

"Young guy with shaggy blonde hair and a baseball cap?"

"Yes."

"He seems pretty upset in there."

I nodded, put my hands over my eyes to peak through my fingers, and went in search of Brady. I looked under the curtains until I found his work boots, and I knocked on the frame of the dressing rooms. "Brady, it's me, Bella. Try these on," I ordered as I tossed two pair of jeans under the curtain.

"Do I have to wear drawers with 'em?"

I sighed. "You should wear drawers or boxers as they're called, with any type of pants," I informed.

"You can't wear drawers with bibs. Makes it too hard to pee." Just then, a man came out of another dressing room with a couple of shirts. I truly wanted to die of mortification.

"He's not wrong about that. Bibs have a button fly just like boxers, and if you gotta go, it's too much trouble to wrestle around with underwear to…do your business," he explained.

"Why don't you just unhook the straps and pull them down like any other pair of pants?" Seemed quite obvious to me.

"You'd run the risk of gettin' the braces wet." He looked at me like it was so apparent, and while I didn't really want to consider what he was talking about, I needed to get Brady out of the store.

"Oh, I guess so. Thank you," I commented to the man before I turned back to the curtain.

"Brady, come on. We'll risk the jeans. If they don't fit, I'll exchange them tomorrow. We need to get home. Edward's going to be expecting us, so we better go." I knew he wouldn't want to disappoint Edward, so when the curtain snapped open, I wasn't surprised.

I grabbed the three pairs of jeans I'd picked out, swung by the underwear department to pick up two packages of boxer-briefs…because those were what Edward wore…and we hurried to the check out. After things were paid for, he carried the bag out to the car and hopped inside without looking at me.

As I maneuvered out of the busy parking lot, I decided we needed to put the episode behind us. "Don't worry about what happened back there, okay? I know this is all new and confusing to you, but we'll work it out. Edward wears the kind of boxers I bought for you, so they must be comfortable," I reasoned.

"How do you know what kind of drawers the mayor wears?" He wasn't looking at me, but at least he was listening to me. Unfortunately, the answer was going to probably cause me to hyperventilate.

"We, um, we share a room at the house, Brady. I see him when he changes clothes. Every morning when he gets out of the shower, he puts on his boxers before he dresses. That's how I know what kind he wears," I responded avoiding the rest of the answer which was I take them off of him as well. That part was for Edward to explain.

"When he was teachin' me how to use the shower closet, he didn't put drawers on when he was done. He shoved 'em in his back pocket." _What?_ Edward had never explained to me how he got Brady to catch onto the shower, but I was pretty sure I was about to find out.

"He did, did he? How'd he teach you how to shower?"

"He tried to explain it, but it didn't make no sense, so he showed me how he does it."

"He _showed _you? Like he took off his clothes and let you watch him take a shower?" Oh, if he had, he was never going to hear the end of it.

"Yeah. How'd you learn?"

I thought back to when I learned to take a shower, and I really didn't remember. "I guess my mom taught me when I was little. I don't remember, really. Maybe that time he didn't put them on, but every other time he does. You can ask him if you don't believe me."

"I didn't say I don't believe you, I just asked how you knew. Do you see each other without nothin'?"

_Oh, God! Why me? _"We, um, we have. Have you ever seen a woman without clothes?" I asked.

"Nope. You wanna show me?" I turned to look at him and saw he had a smirk on his face. He knew what he was doing, damn him.

"You're a smart ass. No, I'm not gonna show you. But, that brings me to another topic. You should ask Edward about relationships between a man and a woman. He can explain it to you if you're curious," I offered on Edward's behalf, knowing just how happy he'd be with me.

"Daddy told me I don't need to know about it because I'll never find a woman who'd give me the time of day. I think that's why he got mad and tried to hurt you."

"What do you mean?"

"I know how a man and a woman make babies, Miss Bella. Jake told me. I think Dad got mad because you're nice to me. He said there ain't a woman who's younger than Mom who'd be nice to me. He don't like to be wrong."

That told me a lot. "Well, Grady was wrong, Brady. Even Principal Whitlock believes there's a knife for every fork in the drawer…in other words, there's someone for everyone. We just have to work on a few skills every gentleman knows so when she comes along, you're ready for her."

"Like wearin' drawers?"

I laughed. "Yes, like wearin' drawers."

\\\

_**Don't jump to conclusions that everything is swept under the carpet. It's not, but it's a turning point in the story, and hell it needed to lighten up. There are about six chapters left of this little tale, and the tide will turn, I promise. **_

_**Thank you for your reviews and support. You want to kill Charlie, and I get it completely. A lot of you want Bella to get in her little red BMW and head out to California, leaving it all behind. I get it. What you don't know is Mak is coming…oops…**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you for your reviews and support. You're dears. I'm glad you all embrace Brady because I loved writing him. He's so sweet and innocent, and he plays a big part in the rest of the story.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't infringe.**_

_**Shall we go fishing with Dr. Jasper?**_

_**\\\**_

15. Fishin' in the Dark

##

I dropped off Brady at the cabin, telling him I'd take his boxers to the house and wash them for him so he could try on the jeans. When I walked into the house after parking my car next to Edward's truck, I could hear the laughter coming from the back patio through the back screen door.

I hurried to empty the undershirts and boxers in the washer before I went to see what had Edward howling with laughter. I was leaving it to him to explain "undershirts" to Brady. The boxer discussion had taxed me enough for one day.

I walked out the door to see Emmett sitting on the glider with Lovey on his lap while Edward was loading charcoal into the grill. They both turned when I walked out, and they immediately began laughing again.

"So, you got flashed in the Walmart? Tell me, Jailbird, will some woman be a very lucky girl someday?" Emmett teased, the bastard.

"You're an ass. I didn't look, okay. I put a shirt up in front of him and closed my eyes. When he gets up here, ask him how he measures up to the mayor." Edward immediately stopped laughing at my comment.

Emmett turned his head to look at Edward, as did I, seeing his face blazing red. "Um, Bella, I don't think…"

"Wait! What the hell happened?" Emmett asked.

I turned to look at him. "All I'll say is that your mayor is more of a visual teacher than an instructional teacher. Now, what's for dinner? Do I need to make sides, or what?"

"Oh, Dude! What's she talking about?" I knew Emmett wouldn't let it go, so there was no need for me to say anything further. Well, there was no _need_, but I wasn't finished.

"Oh, and I told him to talk to you about sex. He says he knows how a man and a woman make a baby, but you need to explain to him how to do _that_ without actually making a baby. Also, you need to explain to him that just because you didn't put on underwear _that_ time doesn't mean you don't wear them. I got the explanation as to why you don't wear underwear with bib overalls. There was even someone in the dressing room to back him up, which wasn't _at all_ embarrassing. Now, sides?"

"I'm just planning to grill some chicken. I was going to make a salad and another vegetable, but I haven't started anything yet," Edward snapped, clearly unhappy with me.

"I'm on it," I chanted as I danced back into the house with a smile on my face. I shouldn't have gloated so much, but he'd fired the first shot by telling Emmett what had happened. The handsome man needed to understand I was a pretty good shot myself.

##

"You are an evil creature," Edward hissed at me after Brady went down to the cabin for the night. It had been an eventful evening.

Emmett decided he was staying for dinner after my comments, so we had to grill not only chicken but steaks because the three men could put some food away. I steamed some broccoli and cauliflower which I tossed in garlic butter, and after Emmett decided to stay, I fried some onions and potatoes, just to have more food to fill them up.

During dinner, Edward and Emmett explained the importance of boxers, thankfully. They also went on to explain the necessity of an undershirt under dress shirts, especially during the summer when one tended to perspire more. When Brady looked lost at Edward's comment, I added, "Perspire means sweat, which reminds me, tomorrow you need to take him to the store and buy him products guys need, you _know_?" I directed at Edward.

When Emmett left, he told Brady the two of them would be working together at Liz McCarty's house on Saturday. He was installing a new garage door for his mother, and he wanted Brady's help. Emmett told me while we were doing the dishes that he'd very much like to help us out with our mission to make Brady a bit worldlier, so he'd be happy to take a turn at spending time with him. I was truly grateful for his support.

"Why am I evil? I'm trying to help the guy, just like you. I can't help it if it's better for you to talk with him regarding sex so he doesn't think about me that way. You're the one who got pissed when I told you he asked me if I wanted to show him what a naked woman looked like. I honestly think he's a lot more savvy than he lets on because he was totally bullshitting me about that business. I just think he's more socially awkward than uneducated. He said Jake told him about sex, so I can only imagine what he must think. Just, you know, talk to him about being kind and gentle with a woman," I pleaded.

I knew Brady was definitely raw material, but I believed in my heart he was destined for big things. With a little guidance and support, I was sure there was a whole side of Brady Smith even _he_ didn't know existed.

"C'mere and let me refresh my memory," he suggested with a sweet smile. Since the attack, he hadn't tried to do anything more than hold me, and I knew he immediately regretted his comment. I moved from my seat on the couch next to him to straddle his lap.

"Mr. Mayor, when it comes to being kind and gentle, you are a professor," I whispered as I leaned forward and kissed his warm, soft lips while I tangled my hands in his hair. I immediately felt his hands on my hips as he slid me closer to him, holding me tightly as he returned my kiss.

I knew he was leaving it to me to lead him where I wanted the night to go, so lead him, I did. I led him right back to the bedroom and closed the door. I stripped as he stood slack jawed by the bed. "So, you wanna show me your shower technique? Maybe I could learn a thing or two for myself," I taunted as I slowly walked to the shower and turned on the water.

Like Flash Gordon, he was in the room naked and grabbing two towels. He hurried into the shower and scooped me into his arms. "For you, baby, I've got a special lesson."

He pinned me with my back to the wall and wasted no time stroking into me, filling me so exquisitely, I didn't know if I'd remember my own name when it was over. I also prayed it wouldn't be over for a long, long time.

He kissed me gently. He kissed me passionately. He made me very happy I was a woman. He also made me wonder how I ever thought I could walk away from him and the friends I was making in Evening Shade. It was a lot to think about as my toes curled from their position behind his back as he brought forth the delicious sensation of fulfillment and pure love. How could I ever walk away from that?

##

Six o'clock in the morning is no time to be sitting in a john boat on Lake Hatchet with the eternal optimist, Dr. Jasper Whitlock. Add in Brady Smith, who was giddy to be on the lake, and I was ready to kill Edward for carrying me to Jasper's truck and strapping me in the back seat while I was still mostly asleep. I was ready to call my dad and tell him I was being kidnapped by the school principal and the guy who I was coming to regard as a little brother. He was twenty-two, as I'd found out, but there was nothing about him that was little, and even though I'd deny it until the cows came home, there was _nothing_ about him that was little.

"Can you bait a hook?" Brady asked as he held the can of worms under my nose, much like smelling salts. I hadn't realized I'd closed my eyes, but the stench from the can sure brought me back.

I opened them to see Brady with a teasing look in his face as Jasper held a fishing pole out for me. "Give me the damn thing. Yes, I can bait a hook. I've been fishing with my dad more times than I can count, okay?" Yeah, I was a little bitchy. I hadn't had my coffee that morning, and I'd had to leave a warm bed where a beautiful naked man had rocked my world several times during the night. I had every right to be bitchy.

Jasper held up a thermos toward me and one for Brady. "I get the impression you'd like a little caffeine?" I stuck out my tongue at him as I took the canister and opened it, smelling the elixir of the energy gods.

Brady opened his and took a drink. "Miss Alice's sweet tea. Thanks, Jasper."

I baited my hook and cast my line, sipping coffee and waiting for Jasper's inquisition. I was sure that was why we were out there. Edward had somewhat spilled the beans that Jasper wanted to talk to the two of us regarding what had happened the previous Monday. I wasn't eager to talk about it, but maybe if I did, I could stop avoiding thinking about it and get over it. I wanted the same for Brady.

"So, Jasper, it's awfully early in the morning for any of this, but why are we out here in the middle of the lake?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Bella. How are you both doin' since everything happened on Monday? Brady, let's start with you. Maybe you'll help Bella be able to find her words."

We both saw him look off across the lake. After a minute, he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Miss Bella got hurt, but I'm not sorry I killed him. He wasn't nice. She's nice, and my mom's nice, and he was mean to both of 'em. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't. He never would, and I didn't want Miss Bella to cry like Mom."

"Why didn't you try to stop him from hurtin' your momma?" Jasper asked as he recast his line.

"Mom told me it was part of marriage. She told me not to worry, just to go to the shed and whittle or make dolls until she came to get me. Dad wasn't married to Miss Bella, so he wasn't s'posed to hurt her like that."

It was really worse than I thought because he believed all married couples behaved the way Sadie and Grady behaved. I didn't know how one undid that sort of damage with someone so delicate in nature.

"Brady, I'm married to Miss Alice, and you like her, right?"

"Yeah. She made a special necklace for Mom's birthday and let me have it as pay after I carried some big boxes out for her. She does stuff like that all the time. She even helped me make a cup for Mom for Christmas."

"Do you think I hurt Alice like Grady hurt your momma?" I truly hoped Jasper could get through to him. If not, there was no way we could ever try to help him find a nice young woman who would appreciate him for the special guy I'd come to care for.

"I don't think about how you treat Miss Alice. That's not proper," Brady answered as he glanced at Jasper sideways.

Jasper chuckled. "I appreciate that, Brady, but I can tell you that the way Grady treated your momma isn't the way married people are supposed to behave. Your momma didn't wanna worry you about such things, but when a man loves a woman, he respects her and treats her with love and kindness. That's the way I treat Alice, and I know that's how Dr. Cullen treats Miss Esme. Bella, how does Edward treat you?"

I thought about it for a minute, and really, I couldn't compare our short relationship with his marriage to Alice, nor with the marriage Esme and Carlisle offered as an example of unadulterated love and devotion to anyone who cared to witness it.

"Well, Edward's parents are fine examples of how a married couple should honor the sanctity of their commitment. While Edward and I haven't been in a relationship for very long, he treats me with respect and kindness, just as you mentioned, Jasper."

"So he doesn't backhand you when you burn the toast?" Brady asked in disbelief. It was actually worse than I thought.

"Good God, no…" I began.

"Brady, any man worth his salt never raises a hand to a lady, regardless of what she does. There's never a reason to lay a hand on a woman. A real man walks away. I'm not sayin' I don't get upset with Miss Alice, but I count to ten and walk away. I'd bet our mayor's doin' a lot of countin' these days." I looked at Jasper with a scowl, seeing him wink at me.

The rest of the day, we discussed what had happened. Obviously, Jasper was intent on finding out if we were both doing okay. I'd been mugged when I lived in New York. While what had happened to me in Evening Shade was upsetting, the mugging impacted me more because I fought the guy, and much like Grady Smith, he had no problem hitting a woman.

I explained to Jasper that I believed I was okay because I hadn't had any nightmares relating to the attack. He explained that perhaps it was because I was more worried about Brady in the heat of it than myself. He asked if I had a problem with Edward touching me intimately, and I told no. I didn't at all equate what had happened with Grady to what happened between Edward and me. In my heart, I knew it to be the truth.

Brady, whether it was because he didn't exactly comprehend his actions or because he truly had no remorse for them, seemed none the worse for wear. Jasper pronounced us both in good mental health, and we caught half a dozen catfish and three rainbow trout. Both men deemed it a good day on the lake. I was simply happy to be heading home so I could take a nap. It had been an emotional day.

##

EDWARD

Carrying a half sleeping Bella out to Jasper's truck that morning would probably put me in the dog house for at least the weekend. Jasper told me he was picking them up early so she could get back from their fishing trip, shower, and to the library by ten. I was pretty sure she wouldn't be happy about it, but since we were closing it at three in the afternoon for Emma's party, she'd get home early enough to take a nap before I sat her down to have a serious discussion with her regarding the future.

I showered, remembering the escapade in the shower the night before. Since she'd come into my life, a lot of things had changed, and it was only two weeks. I couldn't imagine how much she'd change me if she stayed for another two weeks. I couldn't allow myself to consider having her around forever.

I decided to go mooch breakfast from my mom. I drove up the road to the Inn, and when I walked through the back door, I saw my mother and father in a heated embrace. "Jesus. Don't you two take a break?" I teased.

While it was a bit embarrassing to witness, it truly did my heart good to see they still loved each other as passionately as when they were much younger. They were approaching their thirty-eighth anniversary, and one would have thought they'd just met the year before.

"It'll be enough of a break when I die and have to wait for this gorgeous girl on the other side. Where's your new _family_?" Dad teased.

I laughed. "Jasper took them fishing this morning. I'm sure Bella will be in a bad mood when they get back, and Brady will be happy to have spent time with her. You'd be surprised if you witnessed the way the two of them get along. She's got me doing things I promise you I'd never do in a million years to help the guy out. She could talk a dog off a meat wagon."

It was a phrase I'd heard my grandfather use in reference to my grandmother many times. It fit Bella like a glove. My mother laughed, not surprisingly.

"Well, I'm off to the hospital. I'll see the two of you this afternoon at the party." Dad clapped his hand on my shoulder and walked away, giving my mother a quick kiss on his way out.

After he was gone, Mom refilled my coffee cup and gave me another helping of her breakfast hash, which had always been my favorite. We talked about Alice's plans for the party, and just as I was about to leave to go to town, she stated, "I believe it's time." She rose from the table and walked away, leaving me to wonder if she was slipping a little. She was only fifty-eight, but maybe?

A few minutes later, she returned with a look of worry on her face. She sat down across from me and picked up a muffin from the basket, plucking off a little piece and popping it into her mouth. I could see she was working something out in her head. It was definitely Mom's way to sort her thoughts, and I was used to waiting.

She finally sighed and took a sip of coffee. "You know, the best thing I've ever accomplished in my life is my marriage to your father and my two children. I'm a blest woman, to be sure. You and Alice…I remember when I had each of you. You were late. Your father determined you were a thinker, and you were weighing the pros and cons of being born. Your sister, however, she was three weeks early. She was eager to get out here and see what she was missing. She's never wavered from her initial enthusiasm, just like you've never stopped being the analytical one in the family. I have something for you." She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out an envelope, sliding it across the table toward me. When I reached for it, she held onto the corner.

"Before you open this, I need to explain. The last time your father and I visited before Sami passed, you and Dad went out to Oak Park to that little Thai restaurant she liked for carryout. She was very alert that day, and she asked me to do a favor. I'm sure you remember how weak she was…" Mom nervously began her explanation.

Unfortunately, I remembered it all too well. I didn't want to dwell on it, so I stated, "Esme, quit beating around the bush."

"Fine. She asked me to write this letter to you. It's her words, Edward. I was merely the scribe. She gave it to me and told me I'd know when the best time was to give it to you. I think now's the best time," she responded as she released the corner of the envelope and left the room with a kiss to the top of my head.

I sat in my chair and stared at the damn thing as if it was full of poison. Everything inside me wanted me to open it, but I was frozen in my seat with my hands clutching the envelope. I was shaking, and I didn't know why, but I was sure it had everything to do with what I was holding in front of me.

I thought about ripping it up and throwing it in the trash, or maybe just shoving it into my pocket to take home and hide somewhere so I could forget about it. I placed it on the table and walked to the cupboard, pulling down a bottle of whisky because I was pretty damn sure I was going to need it.

I placed the bottle on the table, adding a healthy shot to my coffee and taking a gulp of the hot liquid. I continued to look at the envelope as if it was going to open itself and read out loud to me. When that didn't happen, I poured myself a second drink. I took the first sip of liquid gold, and after I swallowed it, I picked up the envelope and ripped off the left end, careful not to tear the letter inside. I blew into the envelope, and pulled out a sheet of college-ruled notebook paper.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I unfolded the sheaf of paper. I took a deep breath and began to read.

_My Dear Edward,_

_If you're reading this, your mother has decided it's time. I don't know if it's a month or a year or a decade, but she promised me she'd give it to you when the time was right. Selfishly, I hope it's not so quick as a month, but seriously, I hope it's not a decade._

_So, you've met yourself a girl? If Esme gave this to you, she knows you're serious. It's what I asked her to do because if you've found someone, I feel the need to state this loud and clear. I'm happy. Wherever I am, I'm smiling down on you and I'm happy._

_I love you, and I always will. You've been a wonderful husband, and I know what you sacrificed for me. You wanted to go home, but you didn't because of me. I appreciate your selflessness because I'm a spoiled brat, but it's your time now._

_If Esme gave this to you, she believes this girl is right for you. I know her well enough to know she'd never allow you to settle for someone who wouldn't love you completely, and if she's given this to you, she believes you've found your perfect girl._

_Don't let my death leave you with residual guilt. It's just my time, Edward. Love this girl, and have children with her. Don't live in the past. Your future is as bright as the sun._

_All my love,_

_Sami_

I folded it reverently and pushed it back into the envelope. I left it on the table and finished my coffee-laced whisky. I walked out to the backyard to find Mom in her herb garden in the full regalia…hat, gloves, pruning scissors and basket. She was clipping sage with a contented smile on her face, and I knew in that second she was the smartest woman in the world…well, she and Bella were tied.

I walked the path to where she kneeled, and I kneeled next to her. "You think its right?"

"I do. I'd have never given you that letter if I didn't."

"How do I coax Bella to stay?"

"Sweetheart, you don't _coax_. You ask. You lay your heart out there and tell her what you want. You have to accept the chance she might not be able to commit, but if you don't tell her, she'll never know," Mom replied. She dropped the gloves and scissors, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and holding me tightly. I hated like fuck to do it, but I cried. It was reminiscent of something that happened more than once after Sami died.

"Mom, is it awful that I don't miss her so much anymore?" I asked.

"Edward, it's exactly what Sami wanted. You've moved on. It's time you looked into your heart and decided what you want for your life. Sami wanted that for you."

I took those words to heart. I rose from the ground, dusted off my khakis, and went to work. I opened the bookstore and felt a new lightness in my step. I had a smile on my face, and I knew in my heart I would be fine. I just had to convince Bella to stay, but I now had a trump card…Brady Smith.

\\\

_**Maybe I should have warned you about the letter? Anyway, you got Brady's age, which a lot of you were wondering about. And, yes, Mak will show up next chapter. I can't wait!**_

_**Thank you so very much for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	16. Chapter 16

16. Introducing the Mak

##

EDWARD

I was busy putting away a new shipment of pre-teen books I'd ordered. Some of them wouldn't have held my interest as a young boy, but the girls in town had come in more than once asking for them, so I ordered them. I was busily setting a display…I sucked at it, but I tried…when the front door opened, ringing the bell above it.

I walked from the area in which I was trying to make a cohesive arrangement to see a cute girl looking around the place. She had long curly hair, and she couldn't have been much more than twenty. "Hi, can I help you?" I asked.

"My name's Makenna Dwyer. I'm looking for Bella Swan. I got word you'd know where she is," the young woman responded.

"I'm Edward Cullen, the mayor of Evening Shade, and the unofficial boyfriend of Bella Swan. She's probably at the library by now. She went fishing this morning, but I'm sure she's back by now," I offered as I took in the young woman. She had dark hair, hazel eyes, and she was taller than Bella, but she was cute.

"Wow…no wonder she hasn't called her mom. You're pretty," she offered.

"Thanks, but I doubt I'd qualify as pretty. What brings you to town?"

"Well, I'll tell you what I'm doing here. She needs me. She's torn regarding a decision, and she called me, so I'm here," the young woman responded.

"I, uh, I don't know what to say to that," I answered feeling completely confused which wasn't a new reaction since I'd met Bella.

"Don't worry. She won't know what to say either. You should make that shit official, by the way. She needs a label. It's nice to meet you, Mayor McHottie." With that, she walked out of my store without another word. I shrugged it off and went back to work.

At three o'clock, I closed the store and walked across the street to the library. I found Bella and Makenna behind the desk laughing hysterically as Brady…who I wouldn't have recognized for all the tea in China…stood off to the side with a cart of books in front of him. He wasn't looking at the books. He was staring at Makenna.

"I see you found Bella," I broke in as the two of them sat together behind the desk.

"Mayor McHottie, we meet again," Makenna teased as she pulled Bella from behind the desk. My girl's face was bright red, and I was a happy man.

"So, show me the kiss," Makenna ordered.

"Mak, that's not…" Bella began protesting.

I didn't listen. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her with everything inside me. When we pulled away from each other, she sighed, sending my heart to the heavens. "You sure know how to make me stupid," she whispered.

"Christ all mighty. You can't deny what I've been telling you all afternoon, Bella," Makenna announced.

I laughed a bit. "What's she been telling you? Oh, you neglected to tell me you had friends in the area."

Bella scowled. "She's not a friend. She's my stepsister, and she believes she has some sort of ability to see the future. How she found me, I don't know, but she's here now. I guess you've already met her based on what she said."

"She came into the bookstore. I see she already has an admirer. What happened with Brady?" I whispered as I held Bella in my arms.

"Jasper's either a miracle worker or a voodoo witch. When we got back from that God awful fishing trip, Brady let me cut his hair, and I loaned him a few of your things. He wants to work here on a part-time basis. I was working on teaching him how to reshelf the books before Mak showed up. I hope she didn't overwhelm you," she responded.

"She didn't overwhelm me at all. She gave me a bit of advice I think is quite pertinent. Officially, we're now boyfriend and girlfriend. It's a bit high-schoolish, but if it's a label that keeps away the other single men in town, I'm prepared to live with it. How about you?" I asked.

"Only Mak would say something like that. Yeah, I can live with it. I guess we need to get to the party? Emma knows something's up because her daughter showed up to take her to the beauty shop in town. I think I'm outta the loop because people are afraid to talk to me based on what happened earlier in the week."

Just as I was about to answer her, we both heard, "So, handsome, what's your name?"

Makenna was standing by the cart looking up at Brady who appeared to be ready to swallow his tongue. As I was about to intervene, Bella pulled me back. "He needs to be able to speak to girls. One thing I know for certain, Mak won't judge him. She's…fuck Edward, she's the kind of girl who would actually accept him." She was whispering and as I looked at the two of them facing each other, I hoped Bella was right.

"I'm Brady Smith, ma'am," Brady announced in a clear voice after he bent at the waist and then took her hand, kissing it.

"Holy Fuck! You're a real gentleman. I'm Makenna Dwyer, but my friends and my sister call me Mak. It's truly a pleasure to meet you Brady," she answered with a bright smile.

I saw Brady shy away, and I was about to walk over to try to facilitate discussion, Bella pulled me back. "She's not like…she's not normal. Well, she's not _abnormal_, but she's different. She's accepting of the differences in people, Edward. I swear, she won't hurt him. She'll likely talk his ears off, but she won't hurt him."

"So, what do you do in this little town?" Makenna asked him.

I saw a slow smile on his face which surprised me. "I do whatever needs to be done in town, Mak. Right now, Miss Bella needs me to put these books away, but I don't exactly understand where they go. Maybe you wanna to show me?"

My jaw hit the floor. _Brady Smith had game?_ I sure as fuck didn't see that coming.

"Brady, you tell me what you don't understand, and I'll see what I can do to explain it to you," Makenna responded with a smile on her face.

The two of them pushed the cart down an aisle as Makenna began explaining to him how to understand where the books were supposed to go. I looked at Bella, seeing a sweet smile on her face. "What in the hell was that?"

"That's a knife finding his fork."

Before I could respond, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed me gently. When she pulled away, she had such a huge smile on her face. "We're supposed to go to a party, right? I'm supposed to pick up the cupcakes from the bakery and bring them over to the town hall. I hate to break them up, but I need to lock up," she commented.

"If he's your assistant, maybe you should give him your keys and let him lock up when he's finished?" I suggested.

She smiled. "I think that's a great idea." She walked away and came back a few minutes later.

"I'm ready. I'm really ready." I looked into her eyes after she made the statement, and I wasn't really sure what she meant, but I had hopes.

"I truly hope you are ready because I'm more than ready," I replied. I was more than ready for the rest of my life, and in my mind, Bella Swan was front and center.

##

BELLA

"Bella, I'll be back in an hour. I don't know why Ellie's so insistent, but it will be the last time I get my hair done until I find someone in Sioux City. If you need me, send Brady over to the _Hair Barn_. Bye," Emma called as her daughter winked at me and led her mother out of the library. I heard Emma greet someone, and then the door closed.

The day had been a surprise to me. After we got back from fishing with Jasper, I'd suggested Brady allow me to trim his hair. I told him it was a little shaggy, and maybe a trim would keep him from having to wear his cap all the time. After I reminded him he couldn't wear it in the library, he agreed.

I'd offered him a part-time job at the library. With Emma leaving and me not getting paid at all, I knew the town had the money to pay him, and with Grady Smith dead, I was sure Brady and Sadie would need money. I knew I wouldn't catch any heat for it because I had an 'in' with the mayor, after all.

He agreed and asked if he could borrow a 'button shirt' from Edward because if he was going to be working in the library, he needed something other than a t-shirt. I went so far as to grab him a pair of Edward's khakis and two shirts, along with a belt. He and Edward were the same waist size and height. Brady was more muscular through the shoulders and arms, but Edward wore his shirts a little loose, so the shirt worked out fine.

After the haircut, he went to the cabin to shower and change, and when he returned to the house, he was an entirely different guy. I almost didn't recognize him. The shorter style brought more focus on his eyes, which were gorgeous, and I was quite proud of myself.

He was standing to the side of the desk, organizing the books from the return by the number on the side when I heard a very familiar voice state, "Sexy librarian works for you, Belly." I looked up to see the only other sane person in New York, my stepsister, Makenna. Well, she wasn't exactly a textbook example of sanity, but she was a hell of a lot more stable than my mother or even her own father.

She attended NYU and was majoring in Journalism, and since the day my mom and her dad started dating, she and I had hit it off. She was definitely someone who could understand the problems I had with my mom because she actually knew the nutjob.

"What brings you here, Mak?" I asked as I hurried from behind the desk to hug her. It was then I realized how much I'd missed her.

"You need me. You sent energy out into the universe that you're troubled, and it found me. So, what's got you bumfuzzled, Belly?"

I let out a heavy sigh. "Can we talk about that stuff later? How'd you find me?" Evening Shade wasn't the easiest place to find, and by rights, I should be in Los Angeles. She always said she was psychic, so maybe there was something to it. How that would mesh with being a reporter was a bit puzzling to me, but it was her life. I had enough worries of my own.

"I told you, the universe. So, while I was able to find you, I'm not sure why you're here. I thought you were headed to LA in search of fame and fortune," she observed.

"I got arrested. I was just going to do a drive-by and visit my dad, but then I got arrested. It's a long story, but I have to serve about eighty more hours of community service before I can leave town. I'm doing it here in the library," I answered her, seeing the sly smile on her face.

"No, there's something else. You've met a guy, haven't you? Do you think he's the one? I tried like hell to tell you Trent Douchewad wasn't the one. Do you think this guy's the one?"

I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm. "I don't know if he's the _one._ You know I don't buy into that bullshit. You, however, would fit in well with a lot of the nuts in this town. You need to meet Alice Whitlock. The two of you are cut from the same cloth. How long are you here?"

She looked around. "I tell ya what, you let me see you kiss this guy, and I'll tell you if he's your _one_ or not. You can tell everything by a kiss, you know. Anyway, I had to get away from our parents. I dropped out of NYU, and Daddy cut me off, so I decided to hunt down the one person who could relate to the bullshit of dealing with the _Dwyers_. I did a little snooping, shot the dice, and ended up here.

"I stopped by the jail and asked a deputy with a bandage on his head where I could find you, and he got all goonie-eyed and gave me a couple of places to try. That's how I knew you were here in town. I didn't see Daddy Swan there. What happened to the weird guy?" She'd met Charlie a few times when he'd pick me up after Mom and Phil got married, and she always scared the shit out of him. He was probably going to have a coronary when he found out she was in town.

Brady was within earshot, so I didn't want to explain things to her at the moment. "There was a bit of trouble at the Memorial Day Festival on Monday. He got hurt, but he's going to be fine. His name is Waylon Forge by the way. He's one of three members of the Sheriff's Office. I can't see there's much here in Evening Shade that could keep you occupied, Mak. This place is extremely tame."

I looked up to see her staring at Brady who was actually staring back. It was like witnessing a meteor shower. "Who's that?" she whispered breathlessly. My heart jumped in my chest because of everyone I knew, Mak would be the type of girl who would see what a wonderful young man Brady was and wouldn't hold his challenges against him. She was definitely someone who believed what was inside a person was all that mattered. She was a beautiful girl, even if she was a bit on the wild side, but there was a wisdom about her that actually kept me in awe of her.

"That's my very dear friend, Brady Smith. He just started here today. He has a few challenges, but we're working with him to try to help him get over them or learn around them, maybe. His family was from Kentucky and they're very backwoods, so he's not really sophisticated, but he has such a loving soul, Mak. He only went to school through the sixth grade, but he's working with Emma…well, she's leaving town, so now he'll be working with Edward to advance his reading and writing skills, but he's good with numbers which is why I believe he won't have a problem with this job."

"Is he mentally handicapped or something? He's really fucking hawt, Bella."

I wasn't surprised she noticed his looks. While she was all about the goodness of your soul, she was still a woman. I was beginning to wonder what she'd think about Edward, because in my eyes, he was the hottest man I'd ever met. She and I had very similar taste in men, so I knew she'd think he was incredible. I just had to make sure she understood he was off-limits because he was mine…well, he wasn't officially mine, but she wasn't the type of girl who'd go after another girl's man whether it was official or not.

"No, nothing like that. More than anything, I think he's a victim of his environment, but he's quite eager to learn. He might have mild autism, but I'm even beginning to question that since I've met his parents. Anyway, his father just, um, died, so his mother went back to Kentucky to bury him. I'm sorta looking out for Brady…well, Edward and I are looking out for him while she's gone. He's staying in the cabin next to Edward's house," I explained as we took a seat behind the desk.

Her eyes snapped to mine. "And, sister dear, where are _you_ staying?"

I felt the heat rise in my face as I glanced down at my fingers which were playing with the hem of my beige blouse. "Oh, snap! Belly's shackin' up! Your mother would have a fucking cow. Can I call her?" I truly wanted to slap her, so I did, right on the bare leg. She was wearing a short skirt, and I saw the outline of my hand on her skin. The slap also caught Brady's attention.

"Everything okay, Miss Bella?" Brady asked with a smirk.

"Everything's fine, Brady. You okay?" He nodded and went back to what he was doing while Mak and I went back to catching up.

When Edward came in at 3:00, I was surprised how quickly the afternoon had flown by. It wasn't hard to figure out Mak had already scoped him out and her earlier third-degree of me was just a formality. After a kiss and a quick discussion with Edward, he told me to give Brady the keys so he could lock up when he was ready to come over to the town hall for the party.

I went in search of him and Mak, who had already completely captivated him. I felt the need to give her a friendly warning regarding Brady's feelings. "Um, Brady, I need to steal Mak away for a minute. Here are the keys when you're finished shelving the books. If you don't get them done today, you and I can do them in the morning. I'll see you at the party."

I grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen in the back. "I'm not gonna bust your balls or anything. I'm just going to warn you one time…don't toy with that young man. He saved my life on Monday, Mak, and I'm very attached to him. He's just learning how to relate to women, so you have to go slow. I think if you're patient and don't scare the shit out of him you'll have met one of the greatest guys in the world, Mak. Don't make me sorry I'm going to leave the two of you alone here to get to know each other."

"Wow, Mama Bear. I did _not_ see that coming. Okay, Bella. I'll dial it back. I think you're underestimating him a little, but I'll play it your way for now. So, where am I staying?"

I sighed. "You can stay with Edward and me, or you can stay at The Cullen Inn. It's not far from where I live."

Her eyes widened a bit. "Did you hear what you just said? _Where I live…_Like it or not, Belly, you've already made your decision. I'll see you at the party in a little while. I'll be very gentle with the young man. I hope and pray he reciprocates." With that, she bopped away in typical Makenna fashion with her brown curls bouncing behind her. _I_ truly hoped and prayed _I_ wasn't making a mistake.

##

"So, _girlfriend_, how long's your sister in town?" Edward asked. He and I had been watching her work the room with Brady following her like a puppy dog, and I could tell she was winning people over just like she always did when she met someone new. They didn't remain strangers very long.

"I'm not sure. She said she dropped out of NYU and her dad cut her off. She was a journalism major, and she was on her way to LA to find me. Somehow, she figured out I was here. She has a way of finding shit out I'll never understand, but she didn't say how long she's staying."

I saw him look down at me and frown. "Great, so when you two skip town, I'll have someone to commiserate a broken heart with," he mumbled as he glanced at Brady. I didn't want him to be worried, but I hadn't really made any decisions about anything, so I simply pretended I didn't hear him.

The party was in full swing when Dad walked over to me with wide eyes. "When did Makenna get into town? I don't want any trouble out of her, Bella." I'd loved to have told him to chill the fuck out, but she did have a bit of a reputation to live down with Charlie.

It was my fault because when conversation was lacking during our annual summer visits, I'd fill him in on some of her antics. He was probably referring to her stint as a shoplifter, but that phase had only lasted a few weeks before she got arrested at Saks and Phil had to shell out an arm and a leg to keep her ass out of juvie.

"Dad, she's here for a visit, and she's not going to cause any trouble. I've already talked to her. I understand Waylon's back at work. How's he doing?" Changing the subject seemed the best way to go.

"He's fine. He asks about you every day."

"Really? I wouldn't know because nobody calls the house, and I haven't heard from you since we were at the hospital. I'm fine, by the way," I remarked sarcastically.

He looked a little embarrassed, but he didn't say anything for a minute. "So, um, how's it going with Brady? Emmett told me he's staying with you and Edward? Where's he stayin'?"

I took a deep breath and as I was about to comment, I felt Edward's arm around my shoulders. "Brady's staying at the cabin, and Bella's staying with me."

I saw my father's eyebrows shoot up in disapproval, but before I could say anything, Edward put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "She's twenty-four years old, and more importantly, I'm going to be thirty-seven in about two weeks. I think we know what we're doing, Charlie."

That shut him up pretty quick. I saw Edward lift his hand to wave, and when I saw who he was waving at, I nearly started laughing. Liz McCarty and Esme walked up before Charlie even knew what was happening. "Charlie, you haven't returned my call," Liz stated. I saw the fear in his eyes, but I sure as hell wasn't going to rescue him.

"Dad, I see Alice. We'll talk to you later," I announced as I wrapped my arm around Edward's waist and led him in the direction of his sister.

"I guess I'll hear about _that_ tomorrow," Edward laughed.

"I hope she makes him fucking miserable," I responded. He hugged me a bit closer, and I felt better immediately.

\\\

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe. So, that's Mak. What to do you think?**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	17. Chapter 17

17. The Mak Effect

##

BELLA

After the party, Brady volunteered to ride home with Mak to show her how to get to Edward's house. I had my car, and Edward had his truck, so there really wasn't much choice. During the five mile drive, I kept chanting, "_She won't hurt him. She's going to be good for him," _as if merely saying it would make it so. In my heart, I believed it, but my brain kept reminding me she was young and impetuous, and likely nothing he'd ever encountered in his sheltered life.

Once we were all at the house, Edward went to his bedroom to change into jeans and a t-shirt, prompting Brady to make the same announcement. I prayed he came back in jeans and not overalls because Mak would likely pass out if she saw them.

"How was the ride?" I asked as I sorted the mail. I'd sent a change of address to the post office in New York, and my mail was being routed to Evening Shade instead of LA. It must have finally caught up to me because there was a huge bundle of it in Edward's mailbox that night.

"He's a very intriguing man. He was actually quite talkative," she offered, which shocked the hell out of me.

"He was?"

"He told me he thinks of you and Edward like a brother and sister who are trying to help him. He told me you've been kind to him, and he asked me if I was here to cause you trouble. He said you're in enough trouble with your father, and he asked me not to make things harder for you. I told him you've been a big sister to me for a long time, and he actually picked up my right hand and kissed the back of it, telling me he'd seen Edward do it to you. Belly, he's the kindest, most gentle, loving man I've ever met in my life. I can understand he's a bit shy at times, but there's just something…" she trailed off.

I heard Edward in the bedroom, and I knew I needed to tell her the truth. "Let's walk up to Esme's and see what's in her fridge we can confiscate for dinner. She won't care," I suggested. She nodded, and we walked out the front door after I scratched out a note where we'd gone.

On the walk there, I told her what had happened since I'd arrived in town. I told her about meeting Edward, his friends and family, and the other residents of the community. I told her how welcoming they'd been to me, and I finally told her the events that had unfolded on Monday which led to Brady shooting Grady and Sadie taking the body back to Kentucky. By the time I finished, we were on Esme's front porch.

Mak sat down in one of the rocking chairs and closed her eyes for a minute. I stood next to her and placed my hand on her shoulder, knowing it was a lot to take in. When she opened hers, there were tears which I didn't understand.

"Bella, I can't believe he's dangerous. He's incredible. He's honest, and you know I'm not used to honest guys. I have the shittiest taste in men, but he just…he's just…" She couldn't articulate what Brady was, and I could understand it. Edward was _just_…as well.

"Mak, he's not dangerous. He's a born protector. The only thing I want you to be aware of is he's so completely unprepared for any attention from a woman. He's probably sitting in the cabin wondering what to think. He'll fall hard and fast for you, so if you're only hanging around for a short time, make it known now so we can prepare him for when you leave," I demanded.

"When are you leaving, Belly?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, finally having made a decision. "I don't think I can, Mak. I love Edward so much I don't see how I can leave him. I don't know if he really wants me to stay, but I'll stay until he lets me know he's not interested in anything permanent. He's still mourning the loss of his wife, so I'm not sure how much he's able to give me, but I'll take what he _can_ give until he can't give anymore."

She stood up and hugged me. "Can I stay? I feel a draw here, Bella. I think its Brady, and I swear on my own life, I'll be cognizant of things that might overwhelm him, but Bella, God, he's incredible," she implored.

I hugged her back, and then we went inside the Inn to raid the kitchen. We found fried chicken and potato salad. Mak grabbed a bottle of wine as I wrote a note for Esme to let her know what we'd taken, and we walked back to the house, finding Edward and Brady on the back patio, looking almost like twins. We both laughed as they discussed the town sign, but the sight made my heart happy.

##

EDWARD

I'd gone to the fridge and grabbed a beer, finding Bella's note on the counter that she and Mak had gone to the Inn to grab food. I walked outside and sat on the glider, thinking about everything that had happened lately.

As I was reliving my day, Brady walked onto the patio with a glowing smile. He sat down at the table and opened a soda. "Mr. Mayor, I need your help."

"I'm not surprised. Brady, you live here, so you can call me Edward," I urged, hoping he'd become more comfortable with me to be able to open up. I knew the chemistry he was feeling with Makenna was throwing him for a loop, and he needed to talk about it.

"I can call you Edward? Are you sure?"

"Brady, just because I'm the mayor doesn't mean I'm any better than you. You're a great guy. I know there's a lot going on with regard to Emma retiring and then Bella's sister coming to town. Do you have anything you want to talk about?"

"Hell, yeah I do. Mak is…she's as pretty as any girl I've ever met, and she likes to talk to me. She asks me about my life, and she doesn't think I'm stupid. Do you think she likes me?" he asked.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his question. "I think she likes you very much. Do you like her?"

"I've thought about girls over time. There are pretty girls in town, but they don't talk to me. They think I'm stupid or retar…I've heard them call me names, and that makes them not as pretty. Bella's pretty and she doesn't treat me like I'm stupid. She likes to talk, and she listens to me. Makenna talks to me and she asks me about myself. She said she'd like to meet my mom. I don't know if Mom will like her, but I like her."

I sipped my beer and thought about his dilemma. He was certainly in new territory, and I was prepared to support him as much as possible. "I'll say this…women like Bella and Makenna are few and far between. If a man is lucky enough to find a woman like either of them, he's found a treasure more precious than the finest gold. If you really like Makenna, then you should tell her. But, Brady, sometimes you can like or even love someone, and you still have to let them go live their life without you. I don't know if Bella's planning to stay, but that doesn't mean I love her any less," I confessed.

He nodded his head and then laughed a bit. "I don't think I should finish the new town sign just yet, do you?" We both heard the girls laughing inside, and I caught on to what he meant.

"Yeah, I think we'll hold off until July. Sound good?" He nodded in agreement, and we both went inside for dinner.

I learned one thing very quickly as I ate my dinner that Friday evening…Makenna Dwyer could out-talk my sister Alice. Even Alice hopped up on her favorite coffee/sugar/ whipped cream drink was no match for Bella's sister. She had a theory and opinion on everything, and I could see Brady hanging on her every word. Poor guy was falling hard and fast, much like someone I knew too well.

"…so I moved out of my apartment, sublet it, crashed on a friend's couch and rat-holed the rent money Dad was sending me. I managed to put away quite a little nest egg before I broke the news I'm not going back to NYU. I knew he'd have a cow and your mother would tell him to hold money over my head just like she did to you. Since I didn't have a wealthy ex-husband to squeeze money and a car out of, I had to be a bit more creative, but I'll be fine until I can find a job," Makenna continued an explanation I'd missed most of. When I saw Bella flinch at her mention of Trent, I was worried for a minute.

"Mak, thank you for making me sound like a gold-digging whore. It's probably one of the nicest things you've said to me lately," Bella snapped.

"Well, I see you're still sensitive about it. He was a fucking jerk, Belly, and you did the right thing by divorcing him. The _best_ thing would have been to never marry him, but you didn't listen to me then, did you? I'm glad you listened about the money. She wanted away from him so badly she was willing to just walk away with nothing. I caught the fuck cheating on her, and I took pictures to support her case in court. He didn't want his snotty friends finding out he was fucking some old society broad, so he coughed up the settlement and the car. I wouldn't say all my advice is bad," Makenna continued.

I could see Bella was getting angrier by the minute, so I decided to change the subject. "So, um, Mom and Dad weren't home when you went up to the Inn?"

Bella's head snapped in my direction, and after I winked at her, she seemed to calm a bit. "No, they weren't there. I guess they don't have any guests this weekend."

"Shit! It's poker night." I remembered it was the first Friday of the month, and a group of us got together at the bookstore to play poker. I knew I couldn't get out of it, but I sure as hell wanted to.

Bella looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. "A group of us get together and play poker at the book store. I tell you what, I'll go let them in and make sure they're all set to go, and then I'll come back."

She smiled and shook her heard. "Go play, Edward. Mak and I can catch up some more, and maybe the three of us will watch a movie," she suggested. By the look on Brady's face, I could tell he didn't have movie watching on his agenda for the night.

I noticed Makenna was looking at him as well, and suddenly, she had a smile on her face. "I caught a glimpse of the gardens behind the Inn. Maybe Brady could give me a tour?"

I noticed a worried look on Bella's face, so I decided to step in before she became far too involved in their blooming relationship. "That's a good idea. Brady, you know where to turn on the back lights. Leave Mom a note on the table so she doesn't turn them out or shoot at you because she thinks your deer trying to eat her vegetable garden. I'll be happy to help Bella with the dishes."

I'd barely closed my mouth from offering the suggestion when Brady was out of his chair, picking up his and Makenna's plates and hurrying to the kitchen with them. When he returned, he pulled out her chair, took her hand, and hurried the two of them out the front door before Bella or I knew what was happening.

When we heard the front door slam, I turned to look at Bella, and we both started laughing. "Damn, he's not one to waste a lot of time," Bella joked as we finished our wine. I glanced at my watch to see it was seven-thirty, and I needed to get a move on. Having been one of the town bachelor's for so long had left me with responsibilities I was going to need to shed if Bella stuck around.

Unfortunately, my male ego prevented me from calling to cancel the game because I knew the shit I'd get from the regulars, including my own damn father, would piss me off, and I wouldn't be good company for Bella anyway.

"What time's your card game? Do you need snacks?" she asked as we began clearing the remainder of dinner from the table.

"Look, I'd get out of it if I could but I didn't give…"

"You'll look like you're pussy whipped if you don't go, and Emmett and Jasper won't ever let you live it down. Forget the shit my father would give you. I assume he's a part of the game." Damn, the woman was _smart and beautiful._

"It's me, Dad, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper and Ben Cheney, but he doesn't show up until after eleven when he's got the paper ready to go. After the game, we all grab a few copies and help him with his deliveries as we make our way home. I usually get dropped off about three in the morning," I explained.

"Three in the morning?"

"Yeah, we drink a little and smoke cigars. At the end of the night, much like that little pinochle game, we're worse for wear by the time we finish up. Mom usually picks up me, Dad, and Charlie, and Alice or Rose…actually since Rose had Lizzy, Aunt Liz has been taking a turn…picks up Em, Jazz, and Ben. I'll sleep on the couch when I get home so I don't wake you," I promised.

She turned toward the sink for a minute to rinse the dishes, and then she chuckled. "Tell your Mom I'll pick you up. Now, snacks?"

I didn't answer. I kissed the shit out of her, so happy to have her in my life. Her lips were soft and addicting, and as our tongues explored first her mouth then mine, I knew if I didn't stop, I wouldn't be leaving the house, especially since we had a bit of time to ourselves.

I pulled back after three quick kisses to her lips, and I looked into her beautiful, soulful eyes. "I love you, Bella."

She placed her hands on either side of me face and looked deeply into mine, smiling softly. "I love you, too. Take my dad for all he's worth." We both laughed as we loaded the dishwasher. Once we finished, she offered to take me to the book store.

We stopped by _IGA_ so I could grab chips, dips, and beer. When we pulled up behind the bookstore for her to drop me off, she kissed my lips and laughed, seeing the others waiting for me. The catcalls and sounds of a snapping whip didn't go unnoticed by me, but I didn't give a good goddamn at all. I finally had someone other than my mother who worried about my well-being and safety, and I could never be embarrassed about that.

##

"I fold," Dad announced as he tossed his cards face-down on the table.

"I'll see your five, and raise you ten," Jasper informed when the bid went to him. We were playing five-card stud, and I had a full house…twos and Jacks. I wasn't about to let the pot get away from me. Everyone else was out except Jasper and me. The problem was, he had abso-fucking-lutely no tells that I'd ever picked up on. The bastard was smooth as silk when it came to poker, and I was pretty certain the money he won at our monthly poker game helped support my sister's shopping addiction quite handily.

I stared at him and all he gave away was a blank smile as he took a sip of his beer. I'd been on a roll all night, having determined Bella was my lucky charm. I usually broke even when we played cards, but tonight I was mopping up the floor with them. We were getting ready to take a break to wait for Ben, so it would be the last hand for a while. I hoped my luck held out.

"Call," I announced as I tossed my chips into the pile in the middle of the table. Jasper was showing an ace of spades and a four of diamonds. When he flipped his hold cards, there was an ace of hearts, a four of clubs, and a ten of diamonds.

"Two pair, Mr. Mayor." He laughed at his rhyme. He wouldn't be laughing for very long.

"Full house," I announced as I flipped my three hold cards…two Jacks and a two.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Emmett looked at me in disbelief while I wasted no time pulling the chips from the pile in the middle of the table.

"I gotta piss," Jasper informed as he rose from the table, picking up the empty beer bottles on his way.

"Dude, I gotta tell you, Bella's sister can out-talk _your_ sister." Emmett was busy loading his plate with slices of the big sub my dad had brought from the deli in town. Rosalie had sent a fucking salad which nobody touched. She told Emmett we all needed more vegetables in our diets. I saw him open a hunk of sandwich and put a serving of salad on it. I guessed it was his way of not having to lie to his wife.

"Don't get me started on Makenna Dwyer. That girl is hell-on-wheels," Charlie complained as he filled his plate with chips and dip. Obviously that salad was going to have to be consumed by Emmett.

Dad returned to the table with five full beers. "I don't know, I thought she was a vibrant young woman. Yet another breath of fresh air in our stuffy little community. Why do you say she's hell on wheels?"

"She's just like her mother. Her mother suffered from…ummm, hell. _Oh!_ Clinical depression, I think it was. She went off her meds and tried to kill Phil, Renee's husband. He had to commit her, and from what I understand from Bella, she ended up killing herself years ago, though I don't remember how. Anyway, Makenna doesn't fall far from the tree," Charlie commented nonchalantly.

Jasper walked back in, picking up on the end of the conversation. "Does Makenna suffer from any type of depression?"

"I have no idea, but some of the shit she's done over the years make me believe there's a pretty good strain of crazy that runs through that family. Likely, that's why Phil married Renee. Stick with what you know. You'd be smart not to let her put down roots at your place, Edward," Charlie suggested as he looked at me.

I didn't like his comment at all because it sounded accusatory to me. It sounded like he'd determined that just because Makenna's mother had suffered from depression, the girl was predisposed to the same fate. If he considered Bella's mother to be _crazy_, that meant he was lumping Bella in with his unprofessional diagnosis, and I wasn't about to tolerate it.

"Charlie, I don't think anyone would say Mak suffers from depression. She's a bit of a live wire, but I think she's pretty great. I'm happy she showed up. She and Bella seem to have missed each other," I commented, trying not to lose my temper.

"Yeah, and they'll both take off like they've got a fire under their asses. I'm telling you, Edward, you're making a mistake by getting involved with both of them."

As I was about to say something, Jasper cleared his throat. "I'm curious, Charlie. Why is it you haven't made an effort to get to know Bella as an adult? I went fishing with her and Brady this morning, and I had a perfectly delightful time with her. I'm a little concerned regarding your continued decision to remain detached. She's your only daughter, right?"

He appeared to be a little embarrassed, but I wanted an honest answer. "Yeah, why are you being such a shit to your daughter? You know, don't you, she came to town in the first place to thank you for contributing to her college tuition. She wanted to pay you back. Tell me, how many actual conversations have you had with her where you weren't pissy and judgmental?" Maybe it was harsh, but I felt it was warranted.

"I know I sound like a bastard, but I don't want any of my friends getting hurt when she leaves town. I know how everyone in this town gets attached, and when she leaves, a lot of people are going to be upset. I'm not about to get attached to her because I let myself do it when she was a girl, and when she turned eighteen, she told me not to bother. Well, I'm not gonna bother."

I looked at Dad, and saw him smirking at me. Apparently, he thought Charlie sounded like a spoiled girl just like I did. Jasper, our resident doctor of psychiatry, seized the moment. I guessed that since school was out, he was looking for something to do, so he was going to make Charlie and Bella a priority.

"So, you're holding a comment an eighteen-year old girl made against the twenty-four year old woman who came here to try to get to know her father? I'm pretty fucking happy none of the shit I said to my parents when I was eighteen is still being held against me. Jeez, I can only imagine the relationship we'd have now." Jasper half-laughed, but I knew it was just to dial down the tension which had taken up residence in the room.

"I remember telling my dad I wished he'd crawl into a hole and die when he gave me shit about changing my major from pre-med to business. He wanted me to be a doctor, and he wouldn't hear of me making the decision to become a lawyer, so I basically told him I wished he would fuck off and die. I was twenty at the time when I said it, and I still hate myself for saying that shit to him. I wish to fuck we'd have been able to get passed it before he died. I miss him, and I know Mom does, too," Emmett reminisced.

Dad and I knew the tenuous relationship Emmett had with his father when he decided he didn't want to become a doctor. The Platte girls…Esme and Elizabeth…had both been nurses and married doctors. My father was a general physician. Mack McCarty was a surgeon with an affinity for hard liquor and non-filtered cigarettes. Even with his background in medicine, he didn't take his own health into consideration, seeming to believe he was immortal. He died at the age of fifty-two the same year Emmett graduated from law school. I knew it bothered Emmett, but he'd grown passed it. I hoped Bella could as well if Charlie was going to maintain his stance on not getting to know his only daughter.

I saw Charlie taking it all in, and I felt I needed to make a comment in Bella's defense. "Look, you can keep holding onto the past, or you can let that shit go and get to know your daughter as the kind, loving woman she is today. You wouldn't believe how incredible she is with Brady, and she has so damn much patience with him, it's astonishing.

"She's as protective of him as a mother hen, and she believes Mak will be good for him, so I'm going to support her decision because I've never seen that guy so happy in my life. We've all…every single one of us in this town…underestimated Brady's potential and Grady's abuse. Bella sees something in him, and she's got him working at the library with her. He's eager to be a productive member of our community, and we've held him back. I won't take his intelligence for granted anymore, I can tell you that."

Just then, Ben came in with a stack of papers, a bottle of bourbon, and a wad of cash. Thankfully, it broke the tension. Dad grabbed him a beer, and we went back to our game. We changed the subject to national politics and gun control, for which I was grateful.

Dad brought out the cigars as I grabbed ashtrays, making sure the door to the bookstore was closed so the smell was contained. At 2:30 AM, my phone buzzed. I couldn't hold back the smile, and the jibes around the table didn't bother me at all.

_Baby, are you ready to come home yet, or are you boys going to welcome the sun? Love you._

"Well, my woman's ready to pick me up, boys, so I'm gonna take my chips and go," I teased as I began the process of tallying up my winnings. No one seemed to object, so we began cleaning up the mess while Dad cashed us all out.

Alice picked up Jasper, Emmett, and Ben. She gave Dad and me a kiss before they left, and a second later, Bella pulled up behind her in my truck. After Dad and Charlie climbed in the backseat, I sat in the passenger's seat in front and took her hand to hold. "Why'd you bring my truck?" I slurred.

"You three reek of booze and cigars. I don't want my car smelling like that." We all laughed as she drove us home, and when she pulled into May's driveway, she got out and went to the back door to open it for her father.

"Come on, Sheriff. Let's get you to bed. You two stay here. I'll be back." She slammed the door and with her father's arm around her neck, she led him to the front porch of May Swan's house. When they disappeared inside, I heard my father clear his throat.

"All joking aside, son. Do you think she'll stay after her community service is finished?"

"Christ, I pray she will."

\\\

_**Hello, darlings. Thank you for your reviews. Love you all.**_

_**SMeyer owns the characters. I own this story. I don't infringe.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I love you all so much. I'm so happy you've embraced this story, and damn-sam, I hit the over 1,000 mark, which makes me quite happy. I love hearing from you.**_

_**We're all ready to take a club to Charlie's stubborn head. I understand that some of you are frustrated with that aspect of the story, but it's a classic case of "daddy issues" that Bella's trying to deal with. We'll get there…hint, hint.**_

_**Now, let's see what they're up to…Oh SMeyer still owns these characters. I just make them well, look at the title…**_

_**\\\**_

18. Sex With Edward

##

BELLA

"_Fuck yesss!"_ Edward hissed as I rode him hard on Tuesday morning. I started it with my mouth on his impressive cock, and before he climaxed, he pulled me up his body, capturing a nipple in his mouth as he positioned himself at my entrance. I'd only intended to pleasure him, but if he was in the mood to reciprocate, I damn sure wasn't going to say no.

I bent forward and rested on his chest, having already let go. Sex with Edward was…unbelievable. It had been that way since we started having it, but since his poker game on Friday night, he'd been insatiable. I certainly wasn't one to complain, that was for damn sure.

"God, that's the best way to start the day," I whispered as I kissed up his chest and neck to his mouth. I scraped my nails through his wild hair, feeling him sigh.

"It most certainly is, Miss Swan. I think we should make that a part of the daily routine. If you stay, I promise it every morning," he teased as he kissed me.

I moved off of him and nestled into his side because it was really fucking early, and we didn't have to get up yet. I'd heard Mak sneak in…well, sneak in like a bull in a china shop…after midnight. She and Brady had taken advantage of the fact he didn't have to work on Monday. They'd gone to Lincoln for shopping and a nice dinner, which Edward helped him plan. Brady and Makenna were getting along very well, just as I'd predicted, and I was anxious to get Brady alone to feel him out regarding how he was handling everything.

"Have you talked to Sadie? Shouldn't she be coming back?" I whispered.

He sighed heavily. "I haven't heard from her, but I didn't tell you about that house. Babe, there's no way they can live in that house. Hell, I need to send Charlie out to condemn it. It's not even as nice as the stupid shed behind the cabin where Mom keeps the tiller.

"It was like going back about a hundred years in time. They don't have a well or electricity. They use a gas-powered generator in the winter for heat if they run out of wood, and they save rainwater. Sadie cooks on a wood stove, and Brady's bedroom is really nothing more than a lean-too. It wasn't even insulated, and when I asked him about it, he said in the winter, he slept in the living room in front of the fireplace. We're going to have to find them somewhere else to live."

While it wasn't anything I wanted to hear, it was exactly as I suspected. "I'm really not surprised, Edward. If Grady was making corn liquor to pay the bills, that doesn't exactly scream electricity and cable, does it? Is there somewhere in town they can live when Sadie comes back? I mean, do you think she's coming back?"

"Honestly, I don't know. He's coming into his own, and I'd hate for anything to change it. Maybe, if you get a chance to talk to him today, ask him if he's heard from her. Maybe she…hell, I don't have any answers," he responded, frustration evident in his voice.

He wasn't the only one feeling frustration with the situation. I was sure if Sadie came back to town Brady would go back to living the sheltered life he was living, losing all the progress he'd made.

"Do you think we should contact her and ask her when she's coming back?" I asked as I scraped my nails over his chest, hearing him laugh a bit and feeling him squirm next to me.

I leaned up on my elbow and moved my hand down to the ribs on his left side, scratching a bit, feeling him wiggle away. "Oh, Mr. Mayor, are you ticklish?"

His arm around my back moved and suddenly, he was tickling my ribs, bringing a loud giggle from me as I tried to move away from him. "Seems I'm not the only one with a tickle spot."

"You'd better be careful with that knowledge because my knees tend to react, and they might accidentally hit your family jewels," I teased as I moved my hand down to make a point. When I grasped his semi-flaccid cock, he jumped a bit.

"I hate to state the obvious, but that action would impact you as much as it would me. Well, it would hurt me in the immediate future, but my inability to gain an erection would leave you high and dry…or wet and lonely. I'd have to hold an ice pack over my poor broken cock, and an erection under ice is impossible," he teased.

I smirked a bit. "So, are you telling me that if I put a piece of ice in my mouth just enough to cool my tongue and then I swirled it…"

"Oh, fuck. I think I'm too old to hear the rest of it. Ice on my cock might not help, but I think if I had ice in my mouth and sucked on your nipple, you might very well enjoy it. Then, just before the ice was melted, I'd move down your body, leaving the cube in your belly button as I swiped my cold tongue over your pretty little clit. I think that's something we should explore tonight," he whispered as he turned to face me, kissing the end of my nose.

"I'll try anything you want, Mr. Mayor," I teased, capturing his mouth with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his body on top of mine, feeling no resistance from him whatsoever because I wasn't strong enough to force the man to do anything he didn't want. He continued to kiss me sweetly as he stroked into me. His stamina was impressive.

"I love you, Bella. Please don't…God, you feel so good," he gasped as I tightened my walls around his hard cock, stopping all talking. I was sure what he was going to say would ruin the mood, and I wasn't ready to make a commitment regarding my plans. Maybe it was mean, but I had to be fucking sure I was doing the right thing. I couldn't promise him something and change my mind at the last minute, because that was fucking cruel and I knew it.

Ninety-five percent of the time I knew what I wanted, but that other five percent of the time, I thought about how much my dad didn't want me around. I worried about the chances I was like my mother as he predicted and would become unsatisfied with small-town life. If I made the promise to Edward that I'd stay, only to break it later, I'd never be able to forgive myself.

Once we both reached our earth shattering ends, he pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I truly hope you know how much I've come to love you, Bella. I'm not sure how I'd…I…"

I silenced him with a kiss to avoid the subject, and when we broke apart, I hopped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. I quickly showered and went about my morning routine. When I came out of the room, he was asleep with a sweet smile on his face. I walked to the bed and sat down gently so as not to wake him, and I moved his hair off his forehead to really look at him.

He was such a handsome man, and I questioned if I was good enough for him. I didn't feel like I was good enough for anyone, much less the wholesome, adorable Mayor of Evening Shade, Nebraska.

It was too early to go to work, so I went to see Gran. I was sure Dad was already at the station, so I'd be able to talk to her without his interference. When I knocked on the door, she didn't seem surprised to see me at all.

"I've been waiting for you to come by. I've got biscuits in the oven," she stated, walking away from the door to leave me standing alone. I walked inside, closing the door and taking a deep breath.

I followed her through the house to the kitchen, smelling coffee and bacon. I sat down as she pulled a skillet from the oven, settling it on the stove. "Isabella, it's time to decide. You'll break that boy's heart, and if you go, then Mak will go, leaving Brady broken-hearted as well. If you're gonna go, then pack up and leave today. Take Mak with you, and leave us to nurse their broken-hearts. I know it's only been a short time, but Granddaughter, that man loves you, and he's going to take it hard."

"You can't let your father rule your decision. Charlie's got his own demons, but you can't take those on, honey. Make a decision, and don't think about anyone but you. If you decide to go, I'll miss you, but I won't bother you," Gran stated firmly.

I began to cry, which didn't surprise me at all. "Gran, you'd give up on me?"

She sat down at the table and held my hand. "Child, I'll never give up on you, but you can't give up on yourself. You need to look at what you're leaving behind and think about what you've got waiting for you in LA. A lot of people care about you here, and one man, specifically, loves you. He's had a lot of heartache in his life, but he's willing to take a chance again. If you're not of the same mind, go pack your things and leave, and don't ever look back. Follow your dreams, Bella, and never apologize for it to anyone."

I took a deep breath. I let it out. I looked at my life, and I knew it wouldn't get any better if I was away from him. Los Angeles no longer held a draw. My job there no longer held a draw. The only draw was the man I'd left sleeping in the king-sized bed with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Gran, Edward's birthday is coming up. He's the mayor. We need to have a party."

She smiled. "Are you going to make it a private party?"

"Not at all. He's a man of the people, and I believe the people would love to celebrate it with him."

"Sweet girl, if you stay around, that man won't need anything else to celebrate. Are you staying?"

I looked down at my shaking hands because I was going to do something my mother had never done…something I'd never actually done, even when I married Trent Decklan. I was making a commitment. "I'm staying. Do you think I could ever be respectable enough to be a Mayor's wife?" I asked her as a joke.

She laughed and hugged me, which was really unlike anything I was used to with her. "Honey, I think you'll be a grand Mayor's wife."

She packaged up the biscuits and sent me back home. She'd wrapped them to keep them warm, and when I arrived at the house, I quickly made eggs and bacon after I slipped the biscuits into the oven to stay warm.

I walked to Edward's bedroom, seeing him still asleep on his stomach while he hugged his pillow. I sat down on the side of the bed next to him and stroked my fingers up his spine, seeing a bit of a shiver from him. He turned over to his side and rubbed his eyes. "Hey, baby. Are you going to work?"

"Mayor, I've got a bit of a pickle on my hands. Emmett Everyman never gave me a definitive timeframe regarding how long I had to actually fulfill my community service. See, he only said I had to serve one-hundred and seventy-six hours. He didn't tell me how quickly I had to serve it," I responded.

He seemed to contemplate my statement for a minute. "I remember the hearing. You're right. He didn't give an end date. Why?"

"If I finish up my time at the library, who's going to take my place now that Emma's gone?" It seemed like a legitimate question.

"I suppose we'll have to interview someone. I guess I'll work there with Brady until we find someone after you serve your sentence, why?"

"Would the town council consider someone who has experience but not many references? I mean, I think I know someone who would be perfect to work there. It's just that the person might not have the confidence of everyone on the council. You're the mayor. Would you give that person a chance?"

"If you recommended the person, I'd definitely champion their cause. Is it someone in…"

"I want to stay. I want to be the librarian. I want to live my life here in this town with you. Please, I'm begging you, please give me a chance," I gasped when I couldn't hold the tears any longer. I'd tried to be cool, but I couldn't. I was desperate. I loved him, and I knew I couldn't live without him, so I just took the chance and laid myself bare.

What I didn't expect was for him to grab me around the waist and whip me over his body onto the bed from my seated position. "Tell me you're staying, Bella."

"I'll stay if you'll have me," I whispered. I couldn't stop the tears, but when I looked into his beautiful green eyes, I saw tears there as well. He held me close, and I didn't know if he'd ever let me go, not that I wanted him to. It was heaven in his arms, and I didn't want the feeling to ever end. I loved him. That was really all I could ever offer as an explanation. I loved him.

##

"I don't understand why we have to do this so early," I complained. Edward was rousting me to go fishing with him, Brady and Mak. She'd never been, and it was a Sunday morning. I'd served out my sentence, and I was now the town librarian. Trust me, it was nothing I ever expected, but I was happy as…I didn't even have a metaphor that could begin to describe it, but I was truly happy.

It was Edward's birthday. I'd asked him what he wanted to do, and he said he wanted to go fishing. Brady and Mak wanted to come along, so there we were, on the bank of a river Edward and Brady determined was a great place to catch wall-eyed bass. I looked at Mak, and she was as sleepy as me.

"So, this fishing thing…this has to be done at the ass-crack of…" Mak began before Brady clamped her lips shut. I cracked up which made Edward clamp my lips shut.

"Mak, I love you, but you can't keep carryin' on or you'll scare away the fish," Brady whispered as he settled her between his legs on the riverbank.

I gasped. It had only been two weeks. He had changed so much, and I was in awe. I knew in my heart all he needed was people to show him love. He was a delight to watch. He worked at the library. He still swept in front of the shops, and he loved my stepsister with his whole heart.

We'd found out Sadie wasn't going to come back to Evening Shade. She'd asked Brady to come to Kentucky, but he didn't want to go, and she'd accepted it. He seemed happy with his decision, and I was very happy he was staying.

Edward handed me a pole, and I baited my hook, casting my line and sitting down next to where Brady and Mak were sitting. "So, Makenna, have you spoken to your dad?" I whispered. I felt Edward settle next to me, and I finally knew the definition of peace. I had peace all the way down to my pinky toes.

"Oh, please? Seriously, Belly? I'm not communicating with the crazies. Hell, it's not like he's tried to call me. Have you talked to Renee?" she whispered as she leaned into Brady's chest, bringing a bright smile to his face.

"No, I haven't. Do you have anything left in New York?" I asked.

"Nope. I had a sidewalk sale and sold all my shit except my clothes. You?" she asked as Brady took the rod from her hands and spun the reel a few turns to pull the hook a bit nearer before recasting it.

I noticed Edward was being quiet, concentrating on his pole. "I'm going to send for my stuff. I don't have much, but what I have is mine. It's probably not worth the money to bring it here, but I'm going to send for it. We can make room for it, right?" I asked as I turned to Edward.

He looked at me and smiled. "We'll make room for anything you have, love. I'll make room for anything you want to have, Bella." He leaned forward and kissed me sweetly.

"So, Mr. Mayor, what do you want for your birthday?" Mak asked quietly as Brady turned the reel on the rod in her hands again. He looked so happy, I nearly wanted to cry.

"What do I want for my birthday? I actually have a hard time making a wish because I can't imagine anything I'm lacking. There was a time in my life I'd have wished for something in particular, but I find myself at a place in my life where I'm happy. It's taken a while…fuck, it's taken a long while, but I'm finally happy again. Mak, maybe you wanna take my birthday wish. What would you wish for?" he asked as he turned to where she sat.

I saw her glance over her shoulder at the hulking man who was holding her so gently, and she smiled. "Mr. Mayor, I find myself in the same position as you. There was a time I'd have wished for many things, but right now…I can't think of a single thing I'd wish for. Oh, I could go for that peace-on-earth crap, but that's never going to happen, so I'm fine. Brady, if it was your birthday, what would you wish for?" Mak asked over her shoulder.

He seemed to contemplate something, and then he hummed for a second. The next thing I heard stopped me from moving completely. He began singing softly, and on perfect pitch, which surprised the hell out of me. I could see Edward and Mak were surprised as well, so I closed my eyes and listened.

_There's so much craziness surrounding me,  
There's so much going on it gets hard to breathe  
When all my faith has gone, you bring it back to me,  
You make it real for me_

When I'm not sure of my priorities,  
When I've lost sight of where I'm meant to be  
And like holy water washing over me,  
You make it real for me

And I am running to you baby,  
You are the only one who saves me  
That's why I've been missing you lately,  
'Cause you make it real for me

(James Morrison. "You Make It Real For Me. Copyrighted)

I was in complete and utter shock as I heard him continue singing the song to her. I'd heard it on the radio, but he made it so precious, it brought tears to my eyes. I didn't even know he could sing, but when I looked at Mak looking at him, I saw her tears, which surprised me even more than the song.

"I already got my wish when you came to town. Makenna, you're the first girl who's ever given me a second look. I love you," he whispered as he kissed her.

I turned to see Edward sniffing a bit. He grabbed my hand, pulling me up and leading me away to give them privacy. Hell, I wanted to stay until it got indecent because it was so damn beautiful, but my man had other ideas.

"Mama Bear, it's time to let him leave the cave. He'll still need our help, but right now, I don't think he needs us. _I_ need _you_, Bella."

He tossed our fishing poles on the ground and led me to a rock that faced the river. He pulled me closer as he sat down, looking into my eyes. "I love _you_."

_Three words. Those three particular words and the way he said them nearly had me on my knees._ He was so fucking sincere, and I couldn't control myself any longer. "Edward, will _you_ marry _me_?"

I saw his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline, and I immediately wanted to bite off my own tongue. It was far too soon. I was an idiot. Why the fuck didn't I have control over the words out of my mouth?

"I'm sorry. That came out all…I don't mean anytime soon. Maybe in a year or…" I backtracked.

"_Oh, no you don't_. Did you bother to ask my parents for their blessing? I'd never consider a proposal without having my parents' blessing."

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey Mom, how are you? I know it's early, but we're fishing. If we catch enough, sure. Oh, Bella needs to talk to you, hang on."

He handed the phone to me with a smirk. _The smug bastard._ I took it from his hand. "Esme, I'm sorry it's so early, but I need to ask you something."

"Well, dear, of course. What can I do for you?" she asked lightly.

"I guess in this situation I should ask you instead of Carlisle," I responded as I looked at Edward who had his arms around me with that damn crooked smirk.

"Is something wrong? Carlisle, stop. Bella's on the phone."

"Is it an emergency? Her timing sucks," I heard, which caused me to laugh. God bless them and I hoped I had the same fortune in my life.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm looking for your blessing. I love your son, and I'm staying here in Evening Shade. I'd like to marry him, so I'm asking you if…no I'm begging you to deem me worthy of being the woman who could meet your standards. I love him. I want to take care of him more than anything. I hope someday he'll consent to having babies with me. If I asked your son to marry me, would you give me your blessing?" I asked anxiously.

All I heard was a squeal and howling laughter. "Hello?" I asked.

I saw Edward laughing as well. I slapped his chest. _God never meant for a girl to propose, I swear._

"Bella, I'm sorry, but Esme's beside herself, so I'll answer for the both of us. Hell yes, you have our blessing. We love you, dear, and if you can handle him, we gladly relinquish the reins. This is the most amazing phone call I've ever received at 6:30 in the morning. Thanks, but don't do it again. I'm a morning guy." The line went dead after that, causing me to giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he looked into my eyes.

"Your mom and dad like to _get busy_ in the morning. It all makes a lot more sense now," I teased.

"What makes more sense?" he asked with a smile.

"You like to get busy in the morning as well. So, Mr. Mayor, I have your parents' blessing. Again, I ask…" I began again.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box which caused my breath to hitch. "I bought this a week ago. I thought I'd have to hold onto it for a long time because I didn't know if you'd see yourself here in this town with me. I can honestly tell you, Bella, I was prepared to move to LA. I'd have sold the store and picked up my life to follow you because I love you. I want to be where-the-hell-ever you are. If you don't want to be here, then we'll be wherever you want to be, but I won't be anywhere without you. So, yes, I'll marry you," he responded as he opened the box and pulled out a diamond ring that reminded me of the stars I'd seen on his patio the night of our first date.

In that particular moment, I knew my life was actually on track for something great. I'd taken a lot of paths, but I'd finally found my road. And I'd found my compass in a gorgeous six-foot-two-inch package. How the fuck it happened, I'd never know, but I must have done something right.

\\\

_**I have tears in my eyes, but maybe it's just me. They're so damn sweet, I think I broke a tooth. So, I'd love to hear from you. Thank you so very much for embracing this story. Too many times, the negatives outweigh the positives, and it's hard not to let it go, but I'm trying. Lemme hear ya.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**I have to thank you so much for loving this story as much as I do. It truly warms my heart!**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

19. Happy Birthday, Mr. Mayor

##

EDWARD

I was unpacking a new shipment of books the afternoon of my birthday. I'd thought about not opening the store, but Bella said she needed to package up some books the library had borrowed from the library in Springfield, so Brady was going to work with her to help, and I decided to open the store. For me, it was the most perfect fucking day of my life. Bella Swan had agreed to be my wife. I had not one fucking complaint in the world.

I was whistling as I continued checking the packing slip against the shipment when the front bell rang. I turned around to see Emmett looking quite smug.

"Mr. Mayor, happy birthday, you old bastard." He laughed when I showed him my middle finger.

"What do you want? You're only a couple of months younger than me, dumbass."

"I finally…_finally_…got the cable company to consider extending service here. The catch is we need a sixty-five percent commitment from the people in town. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of the fucking satellite internet dying when I'm in the middle of research. I think we need to have an emergency meeting of the town and get a first pass of who'd be interested. What do you think?"

If we could get cable and reliable internet in town, it would be a step toward progress, I was certain. I hated having to take my laptop to Springfield to find a place to get wifi when the satellite at the store went down. Kids in town used the internet at the library, but it was as reliable as anywhere else which meant it wasn't at all. If we could actually get cable…the possibilities were endless.

Just then, the bell over the door rang again. Mak came sauntering in with a smile. "Gents. Belly threw me out of the library because I was keeping Brady from his responsibilities. What brings Evening Shade's two biggest thinkers together?"

"We're discussing a proposal by a cable company to finally come into town. Most people in town have satellite, but it's not as reliable as cable. We need most of the town to commit, and we're discussing having an emergency town meeting to see how many people would be interested," I responded.

"Would that be a big deal? I'm pretty new to town, so I didn't realize it was something that was an issue. I thought all people cared about was if Bella and I were going to blow up the town square and end up behind bars?" she asked with a laugh.

"Now, that's a little pessimistic," Emmett teased.

"You know," Mak began slowly as she looked out the front window of the bookstore, "if I was the mayor of this town, I'd make some of the changes Belly's mentioned."

That caught my attention. "Changes? Like what? Bella hasn't mentioned anything about changes to me."

She laughed. "Brother-in-law, she has a lot of ideas. Do you ever ask? She's got a fantastic idea regarding revamping the library to make it more of an all-purpose facility for the kids in town. Maybe instead of fucking all the time, you two should have a conversation."

Emmett laughed heartily. "How's it going with Brady?"

She sighed like a simpering school girl. "It's just…amazing. He's incredible. He actually knows a lot about living off the land. He and I have walked around Esme's garden a lot, and he's told me about edible berries and things you could live off if you found yourself stranded in the woods. He's told me about something called poultices to draw out poison or infection, and he made me a tea from a root his mother harvests on their farm outside of town. I asked him to take me there, but he refused, saying it wasn't anything he ever wanted me to see. Is it that bad?"

I looked at Emmett, seeing him frown a bit. "It's really that bad, Mak. He didn't grow up like any of us. I need to talk to Charlie about it. Can you watch the bookstore?"

She turned around and smirked. "I'd guess you have a _few_ things to talk to Daddy Swan about, right?"

I pinched her cheek and she laughed. "Go. I've got nothing going on. My man's working today. I need to find a fucking job. So, Emmett, tell me your life story." I knew the two of them would be fast friends long before I got back to the store. She was that much like Bella.

I walked down the block to the jail. I went inside to find only Charlie there, which was a good thing. He was the one I needed to speak with, and if he was alone, we could shout at each other without drawing a lot of attention.

"Charlie, you busy?"

"Oh, hey, boss. Happy birthday," he teased as he stood from behind his desk. Charlie Swan and I had only one problem, and it was his daughter. I didn't understand it, and I didn't want to get in the middle of it, but I needed to talk to him. I wasn't looking forward to it either.

"Thanks. I need to talk to you about the Smith place. It needs to be condemned. I know we can't just tear it down, but it's not fit to inhabit. Have you been out there before?"

"Not lately. It was years ago, and I didn't think it was great then. I just closed the file on Grady's death. It's being ruled as an accidental death."

That was a surprise actually. "Accidental death? How's that work?"

"Brady didn't wake up that morning and decide to shoot his father. Grady made it impossible for Brady to not react, but based on Brady's, um, gentle nature, nobody in town would believe it was with malicious intent. It's closed. So…wait, why are you in town today?" he asked, seeing me pacing in front of his desk.

It was great news that the case was closed, and I wasn't about to question the technicalities of it, but in all honesty, the condemnation of the Smith house could have taken place another day, so I truly needed to haul up my balls and tell him why I was in town.

"I need to talk to you about Bella. She's not leaving town." I stated it confidently because I knew in my soul she wouldn't lie to me. My ring was on her finger, and she wouldn't take it if she was planning to leave me.

"She's told you that and you believe her?"

"Hell yes. Charlie, Bella and I are engaged. She asked me, but I was planning to ask her. I love your daughter, and I'm going to marry her. She's planning to stay. You need to reconcile that within yourself, but I love her, and she's staying." _There. I said it. He'd have to figure out how to accept it, but it was the truth._

"She'll…"

"She'll love me and we'll have a family here. I know you don't trust her, but I do. You need to come to terms with it. She's going to stay here in town, and she's going to be my wife. Figure it out, Sheriff. Or, should I call you _Dad?" _I hoped I was lightening the mood.

"You have no idea what you're in for." I snapped, though God knows I didn't mean to, but I was tired of his bullshit.

"Do you have any idea how it is to watch someone you love die? Do you know how helpless you feel when that doctor comes into the room and tells you there's nothing…not one more fucking thing…he can do to save someone you love? Do you know how it feels to stand at a graveside and watch the casket go into the ground, knowing it's the person you thought you'd be with for the rest of your life?

"Do you know how hard it is to pick up the pieces of the life you thought you'd have and try like hell to make them fit another way? Do you have any concept of how it is to wonder everyday if you'll live to see the morning or if the heartache will consume you so fucking much you'll just get too goddamn tired of it and take matters into your own hands?

"Do you have any fucking idea how incredible it is when someone new walks into your life and makes your heart beat again? Do you know…can you imagine loving someone again when you thought you'd lost the ability to love anyone?

"That's what Bella has done for me. She makes my heart beat again, Charlie. She's so fucking incredible. I wish you could see it for yourself, but I see it, and that's all that matters. I love her, and she wants to marry me."

He pushed his chair back and stood, walking around the desk to where I'd finally stopped pacing. I saw his mustache twitch a bit, and he finally stuck his hand out for me to shake. "Congratulations. I hope you're doing the right thing." With that, he grabbed the keys to his squad car and walked out, leaving me to stand in the middle of the room alone, not quite sure what his comment meant.

Since Mak was watching the store, I decided to go to the library and talk to Bella about something Mak had mentioned regarding changes at the library. I knocked on the door because it wasn't open on Sunday and was surprised to see Jacob Black open the door. "Hey, Mayor. Happy birthday."

It would have been a hell of a lot better if he hadn't been the one to open the door. "Thanks, Jake. What are you doing here?"

"I saw Bella's sister heading down the street to your store, so I took the opportunity to get a little 4-1-1 on the girl. Did you get a look at the _ass_ on her?"

I wondered if Brady was within earshot because I was pretty sure he'd beat the living shit out of Jacob if he heard him talking that way about Makenna.

"What did Bella tell you about Mak?"

"Nothin' yet. She's downstairs lookin' for something. Brady is boxing up some books or some shit. What's going on around this place? I go visit my friend in Florida for a few weeks, and when I come back, Brady's workin' here, Bella's running the library, and Bella's hot sister's here for a visit? What the fuck?"

"Well, we might be a sleepy little town to outsiders, but you know things are never dull around here. Bella's sister hasn't been in town very long, but I'm afraid you're too late to pursue Mak. She's already interested in someone in town, and if I were you, I'd be a bit more respectful regarding Mak's ass. Some people won't like to hear you talk like that, and I can't say I'd be able to pull him off you if he decided to teach you some manners." I saw Brady approaching the two of us with a smile.

"Edward, Bella's downstairs lookin' for somethin'. You want to go help her or do you want me to? Jake, I said we ain't open today," Brady commented as he stopped next to me.

"I know you're not open, Simp. I saw Bella's car outside and came by to talk to her about her hot little sister. You met her?" Jake responded condescendingly.

Brady looked at me with a wicked grin. "Answer the man, Brady," I prompted because I wanted to see Jacob Black's ass taken down a few notches. I couldn't hit the cocky bastard, but I sure as hell wouldn't stop Brady from taking a swing at him.

"I've met her. She a nice girl," Brady answered.

Jake took in Brady's appearance and laughed. "Oh, so you're a little sweet on her? I hate to tell ya, but when she meets me, it'll be all over. I tell ya what. _After_ I get my dick wet in her, I'll try to talk you up to her…"

The crunch of Jacob's nose was loud in the quiet library. He didn't even know what hit him I was sure, because he looked up from his place on the floor and stared at me. I held my hands up in the air. "Dude, I tried to warn you," I told him.

Brady knelt down and got right in Jacob's face. "I'm sorry to do it 'cause you're my friend, but I don't take too kindly to anybody talkin' like that about my girlfriend." He extended his hand to help Jacob up, and then hurried off toward the kitchen, leaving the two of us alone for a minute. He returned with some paper towels, handing them to Jacob.

Jake took them, shaking his head. "Brady, buddy, I've explained this to you. You can't just call somebody your girlfriend. The girl has to like you back."

"She does like me back, Jake."

"Look, I'm sure she's nice to you and everything because you're Bella's pet project, but that doesn't mean she'd actually go out with you. Women are hard to figure out, right, Mayor?"

I started to respond but Brady beat me to it. "Jake, she took me shoppin' and I took her out for dinner. Just this mornin', we all went fishin' down at Wagner's Slab. She caught two bass, but she made me throw 'em back. If you don't believe me, ask Edward."

Jacob looked at me with wide eyes, and I didn't even try to hold back the laugh. "I told you to be careful what you say about her because she's already interested in someone in town. I think my Dad's home if you wanna run by and let him take a look at your nose."

"This is seriously some fucked up shit. I oughta have Charlie throw you in jail, but I won't this time, Brady. Don't ever hit me again," Jake threatened.

"Jake, I hated to do it, but if you say anything mean or dirty about my girl, I'll do it again. I don't care _if_ the Sheriff throws me in jail. I won't stand still and listen to you say something about Mak or Bella."

I appreciated his protective nature regarding Bella, but I sure as fuck didn't need anyone watching out for her. That was now my job…officially. "If you say anything about my fiancée, you won't need to worry about Brady, and I don't give a shit if Charlie locks _me_ up either," I clarified for him.

"Goddamn. I ain't leavin' town again. Too much shit happens when I'm gone. Fine, I get it. The new girl's off limits. I'll pass along the word to the rest of the guys in town, but don't blame me if most of 'em don't believe it."

I laughed. "You think we're full of shit? Mak's at my store right now. You go ask her, but I'd be careful how I did it because I doubt she's aim for your face if you piss her off. I'm going to go find my girl. Brady, are you guys almost finished?"

"Yeah. Bella went to look for a box. Tell her I stacked all the books on the table in the kitchen. Don't let her move it. It'll be too heavy. I'll take it to the post office for her tomorrow before I go over to Miss May's to cut her grass," Brady informed. I nodded and left the two of them to work out their differences themselves.

I walked down the stairs to the basement of the library where a lot of crap is stored. It really needed to be cleaned out, but Emma had been the librarian for years, and she'd never attempted it or mentioned it to anyone as far as I knew.

"Baby?" I didn't see Bella for a minute, but then she popped up from behind a broken bookshelf that should have been either repaired or thrown out long ago.

"Oh, hey. I was looking for a box, but got sidetracked by all of these books down here. Why aren't they on the shelves?" she asked as she pointed to a book shelf full of books I'd never seen before. I walked over and pulled one off, looking at the cover.

"_Lady Chaterly's Lover," _I read aloud. I picked up another book, seeing it was _Beloved_ by Toni Morrison. As I scanned the shelves, it quickly occurred to me why the books were in the basement.

"I'd bet these are the books Emma deemed indecent. Mom would know more about it than me, so you should ask her. She and Emma went round and round over the selections offered at the library. You know how Emma is," I reminded.

"That's offensive in and of itself. I'm moving them upstairs. These are renowned works of literature, and they should be available to anyone who wants to read them. Well, I see I wasn't wrong about needing to review every title to see exactly what we've got. I'd also like to automate our card catalog to be able to track inventory. Emma simply recorded book swaps in a notebook. _Gah!_ This is frustrating," she complained as she began grabbing books off the shelves.

"Baby, I'm not against updating anything. We can even address the town's budget for improvements because Emma hasn't asked for additional funding since I've been in office. I'll be happy to help you work up a proposal to present at the next town hall, but can we not do this today? It's my birthday, and I'd really like to go home and have sex with my new fiancée." Hey, it wasn't a lie. Might as well be honest?

Bella stopped her frantic movements and looked at me, cracking up. "Honey, I'm sorry. All this can wait until tomorrow. Let's go home. We're supposed to go to Gran's for dinner tonight. I'd say we keep the engagement under wraps for a bit, okay?"

_Oops! _"I, uh, I already talked to your dad about it. And you've already talked to my mom about it, so if you think it's a town secret, love, you've taken leave of your faculties. Oh, and I just told Jacob after Brady broke his nose, so I'm pretty certain the cat's out of the bag." She seemed to have forgotten she was now living in a small town.

We walked back up the stairs to find the library empty. Bella walked ahead of me toward the door, locking it. "Brady!" She walked back to the kitchen and her small office, returning with a huge grin on her face.

"Mr. Mayor, it appears we're all alone in the library. Let me show you a nice quiet corner away from the windows." I'd have answered her but the fact she whipped off her t-shirt had me speechless.

She took my hand and led me toward the reference section where she proceeded to drop the pair of white shorts she was wearing after kicking off her flip-flops. Man, I hadn't counted on birthday sex in the library. I was pretty sure Emma never anticipated anything of the sort would ever happen.

She hopped up on one of the large oak tables, leaning back on her hands as she waited for my dumb ass to catch up to where she was heading. "You know, this would go a whole lot smoother if you'd take off your clothes, too."

I ripped my shirt and jeans off, tossing them over my shoulder. She looked me up and down, and chuckled a bit. "Commando? That's a surprise."

"Hey, I took a shot maybe there'd be an opportunity to get a little jiggy at the bookstore. A man can dream," I teased as I walked over to where she was sitting, pulling her legs around my waist as I pulled her ass closer to the edge. She was still in her underwear, but I was craving a kiss and some good old-fashioned petting, so I wrapped my arms around her waist, hands landing on her lower back.

"I didn't know anyone said 'jiggy' anymore, Fresh Prince," she teased.

I didn't respond to her sarcasm. I lowered my lips to her neck, hearing her sigh. I kissed down her neck and across her shoulder where I bit her a little. "What's it gonna take to get those little beige panties off?"

She pushed me away and quickly disposed of the panties. Within ten seconds, I was encased in her warmth with my lips on her left nipple as I gently laid her back on the table. "Hold onto the sides of the table, Baby. This might get a little rough," I informed.

She giggled but released her hold on my shoulders and grabbed the edge of the table with both hands. I pulled back slowly, and then, I let instinct take over.

"Fuck!" I gasped as I continued my relentless pounding. She was breathing just as hard as me, and the sweat on her back brought a squeaking sound as her body moved on the table. I was sweating like hell as well because the air conditioning wasn't on, but I didn't give a fuck.

I slowed my pace, slamming into her harder before I moved my thumb to stroke her so she'd get there with me. After another minute, I felt her milking my cock the way I loved. "_Jesus!_" I groaned as I released inside her. I bent at the waist and rested my sweaty head against her sternum as I caught my breath. If every birthday could be the same way, I didn't think I'd mind them.

\\\

_**Oh, my! The Mayor getting' jiggy in the library… I know it was fluffy, but Jacob got the message from our sweet Brady!**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	20. Chapter 20

20. Uh…

##

BELLA

I was making a three bean salad to take to Gran's for Edward's birthday dinner. She'd taken care of the guest list, and I knew Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were going to man the grills. We thought about having it at the Town Hall, but Gran decided she'd rather have it at her house so we could sit outside to enjoy the evening. It was supposed to be beautiful.

The birthday boy was taking a nap. He said he wanted to "recharge the batteries" for the night ahead, but I could tell I'd worn him out this afternoon. I did leave a note for myself on the desk to clean the table in the reference section when I got in the next morning. I didn't really want my ass print there if anyone chose to do a little research.

I was contemplating the revelation that Emma Cope was a one-woman censoring machine. I planned to talk to Esme about it that night to see if she could shed any more light on the situation. It was the twenty-first fucking century, after all.

I pulled the blanched string beans from the ice bath and placed them in a bowl as the yellow wax beans took their turn in the boiling pot. I'd chopped up the red onion, mushrooms, red bell pepper, and drained the kidney beans. Just as I was transferring the wax beans to the ice bath, the front door opened and closed.

Mak walked into the kitchen slowly with a bright smile on her face. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Making a salad to take to Gran's for dinner tonight. Where've you been? When Edward and I went back to close the bookstore, Emmett was watching the desk. I thought you were handling it." I was a little pissed at her for leaving without a word because I'd hoped she'd matured out of her flighty behavior. If she hadn't, we were going to have a problem.

"I was, but something came up," she offered vaguely.

I pulled the wax beans out of the ice bath and placed them in with the string beans. I dried my hands on a towel, preparing to do battle with her. "Look, Mak, something that's very important to the people in this town is your word is your honor. You gave Edward your word you'd watch the store, and when we got back, Emmett was sitting at the counter reading a _Harry Potter_ book. He didn't say what had happened, just that you had to leave. If you couldn't stay, you should have called my cell."

"Bella…"

Oh, I was just getting started. "Don't _Bella_ me, Makenna. We're outsiders here, and if we don't live up to our word, the people in this town will always see us as such. I'm trying to live down my father's disappointment at having me here. I can only imagine what he's thinking since Edward told him we're engaged. If you're not going to be a productive member of this community, you need to just pack it up and go." I sounded like a harsh bitch, but I needed her to understand her behavior was a direct reflection on me, and I was already walking a tight rope by being with Edward. I didn't need her bullshit as well.

She reached up and clamped my lips shut, just as the boys had done to us that morning when we were fishing. "Shut the fuck up for a minute, will you? I had to leave because Brady came into the store, quite upset."

Yep, that shut me up. "What happened?" I asked as I emptied the mushrooms, onions, and peppers into the bowl with the beans.

"Someone named Jacob came into the library to ask about me, I guess. He led Brady to believe that I wasn't being honest with him about being interested in him. When he came to the bookstore, Brady was really upset. He was going on and on about how he wasn't smart enough for me, and I was just hanging out with him because I felt sorry for him. I told him that wasn't the case, but he just wouldn't hear it, even after Emmett told him he was wrong."

"Where is he?" I asked. I was so worried something of the sort would happen, and it obviously had. I was going to kick Jacob Black in the nuts the next time I saw him.

"Let me finish. He stormed out of the store without giving me a chance to convince him he was wrong. I hopped in my car and followed the direction he was going, figuring out he was coming home. I pulled over and got out to talk to him, pleading with him to believe me that I was interested in him and _only_ him. He asked me if I had other boyfriends, and I told him I had in the past, but I didn't feel about them the way I feel about him. He said I felt sorry for him because he was stupid, and he kept walking."

"By then, I was crying, of course. I followed him down the side of the road, explaining to him that I didn't know Jacob Black or Paul Saunders. He said they were smart, and I'd probably like them better, and I slapped the crap out of him. He was stunned for a minute, and then he picked me up and carried me back to my car. He said, '_I was told to walk away from a woman when I got mad, so that's what I'm gonna do right now. Be careful gettin' home.'_ I peeled out, spraying him with gravel and I came home."

"Makenna, as much as I appreciate a good _yarn_, get to a fucking point, please. Where's Brady _now?"_

"He's in the shower, Belly. Anyway, I came home and sat on the porch until he started walking down the path to the cabin. I met him on the path, and I laid into him for what he said. You know how pissed off I get when I have time to stew on shit, and it took him about an hour to get home, which was just enough time for me to get really worked up. I shouted at him that I loved him, and he had no right to let anything this Jacob said make him doubt me."

"I told him if he didn't think I was good enough for him then he should just tell me and I'd leave him alone. Again, I was crying, but I couldn't help it. He pulled me closer and kissed my cheeks where the tears were out of control, and when he pulled back, I could see tears in his eyes as well. He told me he loved me and he was worried someone else would catch my attention, so I took him by the hand and led him down to the cabin to prove to him that I believed he was the only man for me."

I froze because I was truly worried about what she did to the poor boy. I was certain Edward hadn't talked to him about sex like I'd asked, and if she'd…well, I was pretty sure the guy was freaking out. "Without any detail whatsoever, Mak, what did you do?"

"I dropped to my knees in the middle of the living room and I…"

"STOP! I know what you did. No need to actually say it," I ordered as I held up my hand like a traffic cop.

She giggled. "Anyway, he freaked out on me a little bit in the beginning, but after I explained to him it was something that women did for the men they loved, he got into it. Dear God, when we get down to fucking, I'm going to be walking funny, Bella. The man is hung."

Unfortunately, I'd had a glimpse of his junk so I knew she wasn't lying. "I'm going to hate myself for asking, but did he…"

She actually blushed a bit, which wasn't something Makenna Joanne Dwyer ever did. "Yeah, and then he freaked out a bit because I wouldn't let him, uh, move. I seriously thought he was going to pass out, Bella. I've got myself a bit of a dilemma because he's sort of freaked out regarding what to do with me, so do you think…I mean, I could explain it to him, but he's so sweet and innocent. I'm afraid if I tell him what I want him to do to me, he'll have a stroke," she surmised.

"Alright, baby, I'm ready for round three. I'm thinking the shower…," Edward announced before he walked into the kitchen, his hair all over his head. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, but I was actually grateful he was wearing anything at all.

Mak looked at him and then me, eventually cracking up. "Damn, sis, you wore the old man out."

"HEY! I'm not old, little girl. Where'd you disappear to this afternoon?"

"You don't want to know," I told him.

"You! I need you to do me a favor, brother-in-law," she determined.

He walked over and kissed my cheek as I made the dressing for the salad. "What's she yammering about?"

I decided to be blunt so I didn't have to hear her extrapolated story again. "Long-story-short, she and Brady kinda had a fight today over what-the-fuck-ever Jacob said to him. Brady panicked that she'd meet someone else, and she…you slapped him at some point, didn't you?" I asked her.

"I did because he was behaving like a _man_. Look, I blew him and rocked his world, but he doesn't have the slightest idea how to reciprocate anything other than fucking. He said we shouldn't do that until we're married, and I gotta tell ya, Mayor, I think a discussion between the two of you would be kinder to him rather than if I give him a sex ed class. I love the guy. I wanna show him. I also don't wanna freak him out, ya know?"

At that point, Edward was nearly apoplectic. I chuckled. "I told you to talk to him when he first moved into the cabin. You didn't, and now, well…time's up."

Makenna piped up, "You got any high-class porn? Maybe that would be a good visual aid."

I nodded in agreement, seeing him pinching the bridge of his nose. "First, I have your sister. I don't need porn. Second, I don't have the slightest idea how to broach the subject with him. How did you learn about sex?" Edward asked Mak.

"Porn, but I wasn't as sensitive a soul as Brady, Edward. I'm afraid if I traumatize him, I'll never get laid." I laughed at her statement as I mixed my salad.

"Mother fuck. You two don't make anything easy on a guy, do you?" I'd have been pissed, but he was actually laughing when he made the comment.

"Wonderful things are rarely achieved easily," Mak spouted.

"That's one of yours, isn't it?" I asked. She made shit like that up all the time, so when she nodded with a big smile, I wasn't surprised.

I pulled on Edward's t-shirt until he leaned down. "If you talk to him and he understands what you're talking about, she'll likely spend a lot more time at the cabin," I taunted, seeing the sexy smile slowly appear on his face.

"I'm going to shower. Mak, you owe me for this. I think I'm going to hire you to help out at the bookstore. You're going to work for minimum wage, and…do you have any experience with web design?" Edward asked.

"Major in journalism…minor in computer science. Well, I didn't graduate, but I decided if I was going to be a reporter, I needed to be able to hack…research effectively. I also screw around with web design a little, why?"

"I want a website for the town and a website for the store. You two have inspired a new energy in town, and I think our little community might be on the brink of becoming one of those niche communities perfect for a weekend getaway. We just need to promote ourselves. I'm going to have to take my ideas to the town once I get my thoughts focused, but I'm expecting the two you to help me out," he explained before he left the room.

I smiled because suddenly, I was part of a wave of change. I truly hoped the town was ready for it. I planned to be a catalyst for change, and I knew in my heart, it would be a good thing. "_The future's so bright, I gotta wear shades." God Bless Timbuk3._

##

"I just can't believe she was so backward she thought those books needed to be hidden in the basement. I'm going to put them on the shelves. It's ridiculous," I complained to Esme as she and Liz McCarty helped Gran and I finish the sides while Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper cooked hot dogs and hamburgers. Alice and Rosalie were spending time with Mak. The three of them had hit it off, and I knew Mak felt as welcomed to town as me.

I didn't know where the birthday boy was, but I hoped he was off somewhere talking with Brady. The discussion needed to be had, and I couldn't imagine anyone…except maybe Jasper…having it with him besides Edward. Brady saw Edward as a trusted friend, so I knew he'd listen. I just hoped Edward had a game plan.

"I swear it's a wonder Emma ever got married and had Ellie. I'd bet you the lights were never on in their bedroom," Gran announced, bringing us all to laughter in the kitchen.

"I don't doubt it. So, Bella, have you…where's your ring?" Esme asked. _Shit! _I didn't want to trump Edward's birthday with the news of the engagement, but I wasn't going to have a choice.

I pulled the chain from under my t-shirt and showed the ring to Esme. "That's beautiful, dear. Welcome to the family," she whispered as she hugged me.

I saw Gran eyeing me, and I felt guilty. "Edward and I got engaged this morning. I was trying not to take focus from his birthday party."

"That's a load of manure. You put that ring on your finger, and you be proud of the fact that boy asked you to be his wife," Gran ordered.

"Oh, this is where it gets good. Carlisle and I were…um, the phone rang at six-thirty this morning, and it was Bella asking for our blessing to propose to Edward. It was the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my life. When I spoke to him later, he was so damn happy about this," Esme gushed. I was really happy to hear the affirmation.

I saw Gran eyeing me. "What?" I asked, waiting for some sort of a sermon.

"I'm glad you came to your senses and saw the possibilities life presented. You're more like me than your father gives you credit. I'm really proud of you, Bella." Gran had a huge smile on her face, and I knew she was happy for me.

"Now, where's my grandson?" she asked as she walked out the back door. I heard her hollering for him, and when he finally stepped up on the porch, I saw her say something to him, which brought a huge smile to his face. He reached down and hugged her before she walked back in the house.

She didn't stop in the kitchen, and I could have sworn she had tears in her eyes. I had to find out what she'd said to him because it took a special man to bring tears to my grandmother's eyes. I went back to mixing the dressing for her German potato salad, dumping the warm mixture over the cooked potatoes.

"I think that's it," I announced as I saw all of the sides. We carried everything outside and set it up on the large table buffet style. Before everyone began scrambling to eat, Edward stood on the bench of the picnic table in the front, holding up his hands.

When he had the attention of everyone, he smiled. "I wanted to thank you all for coming. I'll make this brief. Yeah, I'm a year older. Now, we need to have an emergency town hall because Volturri Communications has taken an interest in our community. They're thinking about bringing cable to Evening Shade, but we need at least a sixty-five percent commitment before they'll undertake it.

"Talk to your friends in town, and look for a poster at the town hall regarding when we'll actually take the vote. Show of hands, how many people here would be excited to have cable television and broadband internet? Let me throw this out. We'd be able to have reliable internet access in town, and we could consider adding a media center at the school."

I looked around and saw a smattering of hands, seeing he wasn't really getting the point across. I walked up behind him and took his hand. "Hi! I'm offering this in support of the Mayor's suggestion regarding cable coming into town.

"I'm preparing a proposal to put before the town council regarding some changes I'd like to make at the library. I'd like to expand story hour to more than just Wednesday afternoons. I'd like to offer it every day, and I'd like to offer diverse activities. With Brady Smith as my assistant, I think he and I can actually provide an hour a day over the summer where the kids can read, do crafts, or even learn computer skills if this cable thing goes through. I'd propose we charge two dollars an hour per child, and the money would go to the library. How many people would be interested in that?"

A lot more hands went up. "Don't we want to come into the twenty-first century? The possibilities for growth are endless," I offered.

I saw Fern stand up with a frown firmly in place. "All of us don't know how to use computers or the internets. I'm fine with my television as it is. Why would I want to…will we have to pay more taxes or something?"

I turned to Edward. "That's something we'll have to consider. There will be state taxes associated, and we need to decide what local taxes we'd levy, but I truly think this could be a huge boost to our local economy. We need to grow as a community, and I believe this is the answer. Talk to your neighbors, and thank you for coming."

He stood down, seeing no interest at all from the people in Gran's backyard. I took his hand and held it. "These things aren't sexy, but growth isn't easy. I'd guess your constituents aren't welcoming of change? This is change, babe."

Suddenly, he jumped back up and held his hands up again. "Sorry. I forgot to tell you the best news of the day. I'm getting married. Bella Swan and I are getting married!"

The applause was amazing, and when he pulled me into his arms and kissed me sweetly, I was in heaven.

##

EDWARD

After we arrived at May's house for the party, I went in search of Brady because I really did need to talk to him regarding what Mak had done to him earlier in the day. I was damn sure he'd never heard anything about any such act, much less experienced it for himself, so I needed to make sure he knew it was a natural thing between a man and a woman. I also needed to explain to him about how to reciprocate, and I knew I'd have to get graphic. I was truly dreading it.

I found him sitting on the ground by a tree off to the side of where the tables were set-up. He was playing with Bella's cat, taunting it with a piece of ivy vine. "Hey," I called as I walked up so as not to frighten him. What I was going to discuss with him was going to scare the shit out of him as it was. I didn't need to cause him to have a heart attack by sneaking up on him before I opened my mouth.

"Hey, Edward. Lots of people here for your party," he observed as he looked around the yard.

"Um, yeah. It's nice that everybody showed up. Look, I wanted to talk to you about something. Um, Mak mentioned that you two, uh, that you had an intimate encounter this afternoon," I began, not sure if he'd understand to what I was referring.

He looked at me, confusion evident. "Huh?"

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Mak mentioned you and she…well, I guess she did something for you today that maybe you're confused about. She also mentioned you're not sure what you can do for her in return. Is that right?"

He paled a bit before he went back to focusing on the cat. Maybe if he didn't look at me, he could get through it. "Yeah, um, she…well, I know what she did, but I didn't know if it was bad or not. She explained to me it wasn't, but was it? It seemed like it should be." I glanced in his direction, seeing his face was glowing. I was sure mine was as well.

"When a man and woman love each other, there are a lot of ways to show each other physically. If both people agree to the act, it's not bad. Only if someone does something against the other person's will is it bad."

"Against your will? What's that mean?"

"Oh, um, without your permission." He got a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She didn't ask me before, she just did it. Does that make it bad?" Oh, God, I'd love to dig his father up and beat the shit out of him.

I took another uneasy breath. "Okay. Let's start from the beginning. What Mak did is something that…well, I've never met a guy who didn't like it. Did you like it?"

He nodded fervently, which nearly caused me to laugh. "Okay, then that doesn't make it bad. She probably should have talked to you about it instead of just springing it on you, but she's still getting used to the fact that you aren't like other guys. And, before you start thinking that's a bad thing, it's not. She loves you because of it. The fact she loves you is why she did it in the first place. Most women won't do that for someone they don't care deeply for, and I can tell you Mak and Bella are those types of women."

He contemplated it for a minute and smiled a little. "Does Bella do that to you?"

Not exactly where I wanted to go, but I needed to be honest with him so he'd understand, and I had kinda opened the door. "She does, but I'd appreciate it if that stayed between you and me, okay?" He nodded.

He picked up Lovey and placed her on his shoulder where she burrowed into his neck. "How, um, how do I get her to do it again?" I looked at him in my periphery, catching the smile on his face as he plucked a piece of grass and began winding it around his finger.

I laughed. "That's the question every guy wants answered. One way, I've found, is if you do the same for her." I knew that would bring more questions, but I had no idea what he knew about the female anatomy.

He closed his eyes for a minute, and then I saw his eyebrows shoot into his hair. "How on earth would I do that to _her?_ She doesn't have a pecker."

"Um, no she doesn't. Women have something…shit. Do you know what a woman looks like without clothes? Have you ever seen a picture of a woman's geneta…a woman's private area?"

He blushed a little. "I've seen a book with naked girls before. That was how Jake told me how a man and a woman have sex to make a baby. Is that what you mean?"

"Okay, good. Well, you know where your, um, pecker would go in a woman, right?" I prayed to God he did.

"Yeah. Closer to the top. Never try to go into the bottom. That'll get ya nut punched." I laughed, knowing he sounded just like Jacob.

"Right, well, if you keep going to the top, there's a bundle of nerves at the top of the, um, slit that excites a woman when it's touched, just like you get excited when your penis is touched. If you gently rub it, or you can, you know, kiss it, she'll like it very much, and if she has an orgasm…you know, like you did with Mak, that will usually get a woman to want to do more. She might want to give you a blow job, or she might actually want to have sex. Does that make any sense?"

He burst into hysterical laughter, and I was fairly certain he wasn't going to stop. "It might sound funny, but…"

He coughed a little as he calmed down. "I'm just kiddin' ya. I know about goin' down on a girl. I didn't know if Mak was the kind of girl who'd let me do that to her. I'm sorry for makin' ya explain it, but you seemed to feel the need, so I just went along with it. I hang out at the garage, Mayor. I hear those guys talkin' about this stuff all the time. I'm not sure how I'll know if I'm doin' it right, though."

"Brady, I say this with love…you're an asshole." We both laughed.

"Sorry, Edward, but I ain't givin' ya a blow job just 'cause ya love me. Anything else you need to explain to me?" he teased.

I reached over and punched his shoulder. "Great, and you're a smart ass just like Mak. One more thing I'll ask and then I'm out. Before you and Mak have sex, you need to talk about birth control. Ask her if she's on birth control and if she wants you to use condoms. If she does, I'll take ya to the store to buy some. Some girls want to use them, some girls don't, but you should always ask. You understand that?"

"Paul said never to dip your wick without a glove because bitches lie," he stated. Yeah, I needed to keep him away from the garage and those mouthy bastards, or he'd be acting just like them in no time.

"I can guarantee you if you refer to sex with Mak as _dipping your wick_, you'll never have the opportunity. Stop hanging out with those idiots, or you'll end up just like them. Now, anything else?"

"How will I know if she's enjoyin' it? I mean, I want her to like it, too," he asked.

Maybe there was hope for him yet. If he was smart enough to want to make sure she got something out of it as well, he was light years ahead of those asses who hung out at the garage. "That, right there, is the sign of an intelligent man. If your woman gets pleasure from it, I promise you, she'll want to do it again. If you listen to her when you're with her like that, she'll let you know what she likes and what she doesn't. Actually, with a girl like Makenna, if you ask her what she likes, I'd bet you she'd tell you exactly what you need to know, Brady."

"Yeah, I don't think she'd have any problem tellin' me anything. Thanks for talkin' to me, Edward. You're a good friend to try to help me. Now, I'm gonna go find my girl and tell her she needs to quit tellin' tales about our sex life. That's somethin' that should remain private, right?"

"Yes, it should. Don't be like those guys at the garage. If you love Mak, you won't want the other guys to know anything about what the two of you do in private. That's a sign of respect. I'm glad to see you understand it. That's key in a relationship, Brady. You have to respect each other as much as you love each other. You're well on your way. You'll be fine," I encouraged.

We rose from the grass and shook hands, going our separate ways. I heard May calling my name as I walked up the grass. When I arrived on her back deck, she looked a little pissed. "May, what's wrong?"

"I understand you're going to marry my granddaughter. Why am I just hearing about it?"

"I just talked her into it earlier today. It's the best birthday I've ever had, May. I love her very much, and I plan to make sure the woman is very happy for the rest of her life. If I don't do my job as her husband, I'm pretty sure you won't have a problem setting me straight," I teased as I leaned down and hugged the woman.

She held me tightly. "I'm very happy to have you in my family. You take care of her, Edward. She's a special girl, and she's got a lot of love to give. I know you do, too, so I'm not worried about you two in the least. Now, get washed up. It's 'bout supper time."

She pulled away and bolted into the house without looking back. Maybe I didn't exactly have Charlie on my side…or rather on Bella's side…but we had May in our corner. That was probably better because I knew she would defend us and support us. I wasn't sure what Charlie would do, or if he'd ever come around. For Bella's sake, I hoped so.

\\\

_**I am so in love with this chapter. I love Brady, and how he messed with Edward. I laughed so hard when I read it again. I hope you enjoyed it as well. Tell me about it, will ya?**_

_**I'm quite happy to announce that this story was nominated as a fic of the week at The Lemonade Stand (tehlemonadestand). Please, if you love this story, go vote! And to whomever nominated me, my heartfelt thanks!**_

_**SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**I have to tell you that I've enjoyed your devotion and patience with this story. It's a bit quirky, and sometimes the haters have caused me to stall, but you, my favorites, have stayed true, and I appreciate it. This is the final chapter with the brief epi at the end. Thank you for sticking with me!**_

_**SMeyer owns all. I only borrow and never infringe.**_

_**Shall we see how this ends?**_

_**\\\**_

21. Acceptance, Finally

##

EDWARD

"Everybody, let's settle down. We need to get started," I ordered as I banged the gavel on the table to get their attention. It was the emergency Town Hall Meeting regarding the cable issue and the library. I'd circulated a flyer around town with a brief description of the agenda, and I was actually happy to see most of the town had shown up.

I prayed they'd all agree with the proposals. I hadn't been able to actually have a meeting with the town council before the town meeting, but I knew Emmett was in support. I hoped Charlie would be supportive as another member. My mother was on the council, and I knew she'd go along with it because it would be beneficial to the Inn. Fern Watson was the wildcard because she was the most averse to change. She'd voiced her concerns at my birthday party, and she wasn't supportive.

"Okay, since this is an emergency meeting, we'll save old business for the regularly scheduled meeting at the end of the month. I propose we skip to new business. All those in favor?" I saw a nearly unanimous show of hands.

"Good. Let's start with Emmett. Em," I urged. He stepped behind the podium and began the proposal regarding the benefits of luring Volturri Communications to our little town. After forty-five minutes, he began the question and answer section, and I braced myself for the push back.

Thankfully, there wasn't much. Most of the business owners were actually supportive. The fact they'd have to tear up the streets to bury the cables wasn't met with as much complaining as I'd imagined. There was a request that we solicit the company to hire people from our community temporarily for the work, and Emmett said he'd approach them and make it a stipulation.

Just when I thought everyone was on board, Fern stood up from her seat at the table. "I've got a question you didn't answer. How will this actually help the town? I don't have an interest in any of those things you've mentioned, and I sure don't want my street torn up so they can bury wires. Some of us are older, and we don't use the internets. We pay taxes too, don't we?"

I looked out into the audience to see a lot of little old ladies and men shaking their heads in agreement. Suddenly, Jasper stood up in the back of the room. "I'd like to put forth a motion that we don't take a vote until we hear from the new librarian. I've had several discussions with Miss Swan, and I believe if you hear her proposals for changes to be made at the library, things will be a lot clearer to everyone."

I heard Emmett second the motion. "Okay, the chair recognizes Miss Swan," I announced. I knew she was nervous, but I'd reviewed her proposal, and it was sound. She walked up to the stage and stood behind the podium.

"Brady, would you please help me out?" she asked. I saw Brady carry a screen up to the front, setting it up for her. After it was secured, she nodded to him, and he dimmed the lights. She cleared her throat and began speaking.

"Good evening. I, uh, I'm here tonight to submit a proposal for changes at the library which I believe would be beneficial, not only to the town, but to the school. We're living in a day and age when children are learning on many different formats aside from just the regular text book. If we want to attract young families to our little town, we need to be able to compete with the surrounding towns and cities which are more technologically advanced," she began.

She outlined her idea of establishing a media center at the school as well as the one the library supports. She mentioned that Makenna had a background in computer science and had agreed to offer classes for every age level, which would allow some of the older citizens to communicate over the internet with their children and grandchildren who no longer lived in Evening Shade.

She expounded on her announcement at my birthday party regarding wanting to offer various activities at the library after school and during the summer for kids in town. She mentioned that several parents had already volunteered to come in to assist her, be it teaching a craft class or simply assisting someone who was offering a specific class.

As she spoke, I noticed that there were a lot more young families in town. I saw on the faces of the younger residents they were in favor of the changes. I sat back and smiled proudly as she continued to speak, knowing she was the breath of fresh air for not only me, but the whole damn town. She was polished, but not snooty, and she was able to capture her audience's attention.

I watched her maneuver the minefield that was the question and answer portion of her presentation, and she wasn't condescending in her answers, nor was she intimidated when some of the older citizens complained about the construction that would be necessary. She was the perfect complement to Emmett's proposal, just as much as she was the perfect complement to me. As I watched her win the room, I had another idea circling my brain. I wasn't sure how I'd talk her into it, but I knew in my heart, she'd be perfect.

##

BELLA

"So, let's take a vote," Edward called as I took my seat next to Brady and Mak.

"This is all very '_Gilmore Girls_' you know," Makenna observed quietly. I cracked up because she was spot on.

"Yeah, it is, but it's _our_ Stars Hollow. Did you watch Charlie when I gave my presentation? Did he seem to buy in, or is he going to piss and moan about it like the old women?" I whispered as Edward answered a few more questions.

"I gotta tell you, Daddy Swan had a scowl on his face when you started, but as you worked through it and answered questions, I could see he was proud of you, Belly. I'm proud of you." I took her hand, the one Brady wasn't holding tightly, and squeezed it. She was quite supportive of my suggestions, even volunteering to help out with everything, and I was truly happy she'd shown up in town. Based on the look on Brady's face as he watched her, he was happier than me.

"Okay, any more questions?" Edward asked. Seeing him acting in his official capacity as the mayor turned me the fuck on. There was absolutely no denying it. I couldn't wait to get him home.

He looked up and smiled. "May?" I turned to see my grandmother stand from the back of the room. I didn't even know she was in attendance. I'd assumed she skipped such things, based on a comment she'd made the day everyone was decorating the town for the Memorial Day parade.

"I'd like to say something to my friends in town. I've lived here a long time. My Charles was from here, and everyone knows he loved this town as much as anyone. He's the reason we came back, and if he was here, he'd support these changes. We're not an island here in Evening Shade. We have a close-knit community, but if young families don't move in and we don't try to grow with the times, we'll be left behind. I'd much rather have the inconvenience of having my street torn up for a few months in the spirit of progress than to see U-Haul trucks pulling up in front of houses where young families decide they have to leave in order for their little ones to be able to compete in school.

"If we don't grow, we'll begin to shrink, and the only people left in this town will be the residents over the age of seventy-five. I'll remind you that without our young people, who's going to run the grocery store? Who's going to cut our grass or come by to check on us when the snow is waist high?

"You might not want the changes, but I'd like to remind you that if we don't embrace the changes, the McCartys, the Whitlocks, the Cheneys, and even the Cullens will eventually have to leave town so their children will be able to attend a school where they can have access to the tools they'll need to be productive members of society. I, for one, don't want to see my grandchildren have to leave town so their children can attend a school where they'll get a better education.

"I don't understand computers or even care about cable, but families in this town do. In the spirit of drawing in young people so Evening Shade doesn't become a retirement community, I support this. I'm willing to pay whatever taxes become necessary in the spirit of progress. Fern, wouldn't you like your granddaughters to come to visit with their families? You said they don't like to come to town because it's so backwoods. Well, I say we change it."

Gran sat down, and one could have heard a pin drop in the room. I looked back at her and saw her wink at me. I blew her a kiss, thankful for her support. I knew a lot of people in town respected her, and I hoped her little sermon had garnered some support amongst the older members of the community.

"Anyone else?" Edward asked with a smile. Clearly, he enjoyed Gran referring to him as one of her grandchildren.

"I'd like to say something," my father announced. I was truly worried about what he had to say.

"The chair recognizes Sheriff Swan," Edward responded.

My dad rose and looked around the room. "I'm not one for fancy gizmos and gadgets, but I understand that we, as a town, need to be open to change. I believe the changes Emmett and Bella have explained would benefit our community. I know we could sure use more consistent internet access at the station. We could also upgrade our emergency notification system, which affects everyone in town. I'm one-hundred percent behind it. Thanks."

He sat down looking in my direction with a warm smile, which shocked the shit out of me. With a wink in my direction, I knew my father had finally given me his blessing. He wanted me in town, and he was actually proud of me. That meant more to me than anything in the world.

##

_One Year Later…_

"I don't understand? I'm not a politician," I bitched as I sat at the table in Esme and Carlisle's kitchen. It was Sunday dinner, and Edward had insisted we show up early so his parents could have time with us before the rest of our extended family invaded.

Since the wedding in Esme's lovely garden, we'd been living in a love fog. We'd married in August after only knowing each other for months. It wasn't smart, but we were very much in love, and we didn't waste time. The wedding was attended by nearly everyone in town, and it was quite lovely.

We'd gone to the Wisconsin Dells for a honeymoon. Edward rented a house for us, and it was absolutely incredible. Brady took care of the library…Mak took care of the bookstore…Emmett took care of the town. That was what convinced me he'd be the next mayor after Edward announced he wasn't going to run again.

"Over the last year, you've brought more change to this town than any of us have been able to get through in nearly twenty years. The last big change that happened in town was when my father pushed it through that Main Street be paved and add the sidewalks. It was a dirt road for a long time, Bella. It took a lot for him to get it done, but that was the last big change in town. You're a born leader," Carlisle insisted.

"Dear, when I was the Mayor, I expanded the library from just a one room disaster. That's been years ago. What you've accomplished in the year you've been in town…amazing. Please, consider it." Esme was quite convincing, but I wasn't a damn politician.

"You guys, I know nothing about politics. I don't know anything about budgets or taxes or any of that business. I'd never be a good mayor. Emmett should run," I replied.

"Babe, Em and Rose are expecting again. He won't have time for town business because Rosalie is suffering from morning sickness, and he's got his hands full with Lizzy, overseeing the cable expansion, and his clients, in addition to town business. Right now, we can't ask him to take it on," Edward explained. I got it, but there were other people in the family who should take a turn.

"What about Alice or Jasper?"

"Jasper has his hands full with what's going on at the school. Alice is capable of many things, but focusing on the business of the town isn't one of them. You're the logical choice, Bella," Edward pushed.

I wanted to slap him, but when I looked into his gorgeous eyes, I simply caved. I'd always hate myself for it, but the man could certainly coax me to do anything he wanted. That would likely haunt me for the rest of my life.

That night after the dinner and much discussion regarding me as the potential mayor of Evening Shade, we went home. Charlie's support had surprised me the most.

"So, let's not talk about any of that mayor business. I'd really like to make love to my wife," Edward requested sweetly.

I'd never be able to deny the man as long as I lived. "That's perfect," I whispered as he kissed me gently.

He carried me back to our bedroom and gently placed me on the bed. The one thing I could say about my husband unequivocally was that he never hesitated to show me through his actions how much he loved me. He was gentle and loving and tender. It was nothing I'd ever experienced in my life, and in the beginning of our physical relationship, I wondered if it was an act. Over the time I'd known the man, I learned it was simply his nature.

He'd bring me lunch at the library when he knew I was busy. He'd come by during story hour and sit with me while I read to the little kids, taking all of us for ice cream after the story was finished. He'd helped me establish a special section in the library for the controversial books I'd found in the basement, even repairing some of the shelves and donating a couch and a few chairs so people could simply sit and read. I still liked the bookstore better, but the library was becoming quite inviting. My life was quite lovely, and having my husband make love to me was simply a cherry on top.

"Bella, I love you," he whispered, just as he always did when he pushed inside me.

"I love you more," I whispered in return as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist.

"God, you feel…fuck," he gasped softly as he began moving slowly inside me. He could be slow and gentle, and that man could pound into me sending me into an entire different stratosphere. I loved every mood he had.

"_Ahh…"_ I gasped as he pushed in deeper. His cock was a glorious thing, and I'd most definitely hold it in high esteem for the rest of my life.

After a very respectable amount of time, about which he'd always gloat, my body exploded, not for the first time since I'd known him. He followed me soon after, and as he rested on the bed next to me, he chuckled. "What?" I asked as I pulled the blankets over us.

I snuggled into his side, just as I always did after we made love. He pulled me closer, just as he always did. "If you don't want to run for mayor, that's fine. I suppose I can take another turn, but if I let you off the hook on this, I want something in return," he proffered, ever the negotiator.

I lifted my head, and shifted my position so my hands were crossed on his chest with my chin resting on top so I could look into his gorgeous green eyes. "Well, Your Honor, what's your demand?"

He chuckled as he moved his hands behind his head so he could see my face. "Well, I'd be willing to run again if you'd agree that we start trying for a baby," he issued.

I was about to protest, but I took a deep breath. He was thirty-eight. I was twenty-five, soon to be twenty-six. I could see his logic, and while I might have liked to have had him to myself a bit longer, I knew with the age difference, he wanted to still be young enough to enjoy having children. I knew he wanted them…he'd told me about Samantha and his desire to have children, so it wasn't a surprise.

I prayed I'd be a good mother, and I responded, "You've got a deal, Mr. Mayor."

His head popped up, causing his abdominal muscles to flex, which reminded me just how good of shape my man was in. I was really fucking lucky. Our children would be smart and beautiful.

"You're serious? You're ready?" He was so fucking cute.

"Sure, Mr. Mayor. I'll go off the pill, and we'll begin fucking like rabbits in hopes of having our own little bunny," I teased.

On our one year anniversary, I was able to tell my wonderful husband I was pregnant. Eight months later…in the spring…we were blessed with a little girl. Eight pounds of beautiful. Edward's hair and blue-grey eyes which I was certain would change. Charlene Esme Cullen was the newest resident in Evening Shade, Nebraska. Brady was already working on the new sign.

##

_Three years later…_

EDWARD

"Daddy, whewes Mommy?" Charlie asked me as we walked down the street from the book store to the town square. She was three. She was inquisitive. She was as beautiful as her mother.

"She's taking a nap. Growing your little brother makes her tired. So, should we find Uncle Brady?" I asked as we made our way to the library.

"Whewes Aunt Mak?" she asked as I hoisted her onto my shoulders.

"Aunt Mak's at Aunt Alice's store." We went to the library to find Brady inside looking very, very nervous.

I put Charlie on her feet, and she ran toward him calling his name. When he saw her, he smiled happily. "There's my girl. Where've you been?" he asked as he scooped her up and placed her on the counter. He was absolutely incredible with the kids in town. He had such a tender spirit to relate to them while he was smart enough to steer them from trouble. The guy was incredible, and we were actually best friends.

"She wanted to come see you. Can you get away for ice cream?" I asked.

He looked around the library, seeing it was empty. He'd been busy repairing books as I could see by those spread out on the counter, but when Charlie showed up, he always made time for her. "I think I can put up the sign for a while," he responded as he pulled a tent card that stated he'd be back in thirty minutes. He placed it on the counter and the three of us ambled down the street to _Tanner's_ for ice cream.

"Are you ready for Saturday?" I asked as we slowly walked toward the ice cream shop.

"I've gotta tell you the truth because that's one thing we've always done is be honest with each other. I never, in my whole life, thought I'd meet a girl like Makenna. I surely never thought I'd have a girl like Makenna love me, and I never in my life thought I'd have a girl like Makenna agree to marry me."

"I've never asked, but how'd you propose?" I asked as we ordered our ice cream. Charlie went behind the counter, just as she always had to stand with Wendy. She picked her topping, and when she toddled from behind the counter with her mini sundae of chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, neither of us were surprised.

Brady ordered his butter pecan, and I got my usual vanilla with caramel sauce. Wendy pulled Charlie up on the counter and the two talked as Brady and I took a seat at a table.

"I've love that girl for years. I just had to make sure I was good enough for her. She helped me get my GED, and when I got the paper, I felt like I was good enough. She's so smart, but she doesn't make me feel stupid, ya know? She listens, and when I get confused about silly things, she explains them to me. We were having dinner one night, and I knew I wanted to marry her. I didn't have a ring then, but she didn't care. I don't have a fancy ring for her like you gave Bella, but she told me she doesn't want one. She just wants to be Mrs. Brady Smith. I never thought I'd hear those words in my life."

I felt my heart in my throat. He was such a great guy, and he was quite honest if anyone ever asked him a question. That was truly one of the things Bella loved about him, and I could understand it as we sat together.

"Has she heard from her dad?" I asked. From what Bella had told me, Phil would never approve of Brady, but she knew Mak didn't care. I hoped the Dwyers never found our little slice of heaven. We didn't need them, and I certainly didn't want them showing up to ruin the wedding day.

"She talked to him, but he's not coming. They don't get along any better than Bella does with her mom. Mak says it's what she expected. I feel bad about it, but there's not much I can do to make it better. So, best man, are you ready to give your toast," he teased.

I laughed. "Yeah, I am. I'm going to tell the whole town how you freaked out the first time Mak gave you a blow job."

He cracked up. I was relieved he knew I was teasing because the guy could pummel my ass into the pavement if he wanted. Thankfully, he didn't appear to want to hurt me, so I was in the clear.

"I'll tell the town about the sounds Mak and I hear coming out of the house, Mr. Husband-of-the-Mayor. Your wife's a screamer," he teased right back.

It was my turn to laugh. "Hey, you and Mak aren't exactly quiet. Have you found a place to live? You know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, Bella and I want you to stay at the cabin," I reiterated.

"I know, and we appreciate it, but we need to find our own house. Miss Fern mentioned she's going to move to Des Moines. Do you think I could afford it?" he asked.

I finished my ice cream and made a decision I knew Bella would go along with in spades. "I'll talk to her and we'll see what she wants for it. Let me run the numbers, okay?"

He nodded, and when Charlie finished her ice cream, she ran over to our table. "Can we go home?"

"Yes, baby girl. Come on," I responded, seeing her eyes a bit droopy as I rose from the table.

Brady smiled. "Hey, do you think Mak would ever?" He pointed at Charlie with a smile on his face.

"Remember when we talked about having a discussion with your girlfriend? Well, I'd say you need to have a discussion with your fiancée. I'd bet the bookstore you'll be happy with her answer, but you need to ask her.

"I've learned over time that when I don't know what to do or say, if I ask Bella, she gives me good advice. I'd say you need to do the same thing with Makenna. I'll see you later," I told him as I picked up my daughter and carried her to the truck, placing her safely into the car seat. She was sound asleep, which wasn't a bad thing. She was as beautiful as her mother when she was asleep, and how could that ever be a bad thing?

##

I was standing at the square watching the decorations being put up for Brady and Mak's wedding. It was a town event…that was to be sure. Bella was the matron-of-honor, and I was the best man. Our daughter, Charlie, was the flower girl, and Emmett was performing the ceremony, God help them.

"Hey, you could _help_, you know," I heard shouted at me as Alice strolled across the square to where I stood outside the bookstore. Charlie was napping inside and Bella was at the Town Hall meeting with Mom, Aunt Liz, and Charlie regarding the _Memorial Dayz_ celebration. We had a reason to celebrate this year instead of just remember…two of our soldiers were coming home.

Seth and Leah Clearwater, Sue and Harry's kids, were coming home. Seth was a Marine, and Leah was in the Army. She'd been in longer than her little brother, but they'd both decided not to re-enlist, and they were coming home to Evening Shade. Bella had asked me what I thought about having them be the co-Grand Marshals instead of her, and I agreed with her one-hundred percent.

"I've got to stay right here, you crazy planner-zilla. My daughter's inside napping, and our Mayor is at a planning meeting for the parade. Where's the bride?" I teased.

"Sadie's fitting her dress for the final time. Mak's gained a little weight, and it needed to be let out a bit. Where's Brady?"

"I'm not sure. I'd guess he's around here somewhere. It all looks great, Alice," I encouraged, seeing my sister looking worried.

"You think? It's not too much, is it?" Well, for anyone other than Makenna Dwyer, it would likely be too much, but I was sure it was exactly as Mak would want it.

"I think it's great. As long as the weather holds, it should be perfect. Where's Jasper?" I asked.

She laughed. "I had to send him to Lincoln to pick up the damn aisle runner. It's monogrammed, and it took extra time. They couldn't get it here fast enough, so I sent Jazz to pick it up. How's Little Charlie handling the news that she's going to have a little brother?"

"She's still a little iffy on it because she doesn't understand what's exactly going on with Bella's stomach. I've explained there's a baby growing in there, but she doesn't get it. I guess that's to be expected. She's so used to being the center of attention that I'm a little worried about when he's born. I don't want her to feel like she's second best, you know?" It was a worry I had because everyone in town loved our daughter, and I was worried she'd be jealous when her little brother made his debut.

Alice chucked me on the shoulder. "Edward, everyone in this town loves you, Bella, and Charlene. I can't imagine that she'll even notice a difference. I've gotta run. Maybe you should go to the library and check on Brady? I'm a little worried about him," Alice suggested.

"When Charlie gets up, I'll go look for him. See ya," I called as I walked back into the store.

A half-hour later, my little angel came wondering out into the store where I was busy stocking shelves and dusting. "Daddy, whewe's Mommy?"

I walked over to where she stood rubbing her eyes. "Let's go find her. I'd bet she's ready to go home."

I closed the store, seeing there was still a lot of work going on around the square. I walked over to the Town Hall, finding it empty. I made my way back to Bella's office, finding her asleep on the couch. I hated to wake her, but her neck was craned in such a horrible position, I was sure it would be aching.

I put Charlie down and walked over to the couch, leaning down to kiss my wife gently. When her eyes opened, I smiled. "Little Momma, you ready to go home?" I whispered, seeing her sweet smile.

"Hmmmm. My sexy husband," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to kiss her again.

I pulled away and responded quietly, "And your daughter." She giggled as she used me to pull herself up. She wasn't very far along, but she had that fucking glow about her that I remembered from when she was pregnant with our little girl.

"Mommy," Charlie squealed as she threw herself at Bella, getting a big hug and kiss from her mother.

"Let's go home. I'd like to have some chocolate chip pancakes for dinner. How does that sound, my girl?" she teased as she tickled our daughter, tempting her with her favorite breakfast.

"Yay!" Charlie called as she ran toward the door.

"Hey, do you mind taking her home? I haven't seen Brady all day, and I'm worried about him. I'll be home in a bit. Save me some pancakes, will you?" I asked as I pulled her from the couch.

She grabbed her purse and smiled at me. "We'll definitely save you some pancakes, and maybe you and I can have a little soak after Charlie goes to bed tonight?" I saw the spark in her eyes which made me quite happy. She was in her second trimester, and it was my favorite.

"I can guarantee you that I'd love to take a nice soak with you, Madame Mayor. I'll be along as quickly as I can," I promised. I placed Charlie in her car seat and helped Bella inside, clasping the seatbelt over her with a gentle kiss to her lips.

After I waved good-bye to her, I walked to the library, finding the door locked. I knocked and knocked, not hearing any movement inside, so I climbed into my truck and drove out to the fishing hole, just to check. I wasn't really surprised to find Brady sitting on the ground with a fishing pole.

I climbed out of the truck and wandered over to where he sat, dropping down next to him. "So, how they biting?"

He didn't look my way. He looked completely bewildered, and I was immediately worried. Hell, if he was freaking out about the wedding, I didn't know what I'd do. I was sure he understood it, and if he was having second thoughts, that wasn't good at all.

"The hook's not even baited. I just needed to think. How's everything in town?" He still hadn't looked at me.

"It's busy. Seems there's a wedding tomorrow, and everyone's wondering where the groom disappeared to. Do I need to be worried he'll show up tomorrow?" I asked nervously.

I couldn't begin to contemplate how Mak would react if he was having second thoughts. Fuck, the whole town would go into a panic. It was the hell of living in a small town.

Brady chuckled a little. "Have you ever been scared about anything?"

I thought for a minute and decided to be completely honest with Brady because I truly respected the man, and he'd only ever been honest with me. He'd also saved my wife from a horrible crime years prior, so I owed my happiness to him as well.

"You know I was married before Bella. My wife, Samantha, got sick. When I watched her go through the medical treatments that didn't work, I was scared to death. When she died, I was scared whether I'd ever be able to get over it. Then, Bella came along, and she helped me learn to love again. When Charlie was born, I was worried about being a good dad, but, as I've learned over the years I've been married, Bella's there to help me and keep me from worrying too much. Mak's like that too, you know," I told him.

"Do you think you can pass on being stupid to your kids?" he asked as he tossed the pole aside and continued to gaze at the river.

"Brady, you're not stupid. You're one of the most intelligent, honest men I've ever met. You just didn't have the opportunities a lot of us had. Why, I'd guess you could go to college if you wanted, and I'd also say confidently that you'd do very well. Hell, you run the library, help Mak at the bookstore, and you've got plans to buy Fern's old house and remodel it yourself. Why on earth would you think you're stupid? We've talked about this before. You're not stupid," I confirmed with a nod of my head.

He turned to me with a worried look on his face. "Mak's gonna have a baby. _My_ baby. We were careful, but she still got pregnant. That makes me stupid because I forgot one time to use a condom."

I was a bit surprised, but I still laughed. "Brady, you're no more stupid than many men in the world. Women, well, they have a power over us to make us stupid sometimes. Just because Mak's pregnant, that doesn't make _you_ stupid. Are you not happy about the baby?"

He chuckled a bit. "I'm happy about the baby. I'm just worried it'll be stu…it won't be smart."

"Look, you judge yourself far too harshly. I…well, I'm happy for you, and I think your baby will be lucky to have the two of you. I've been in your shoes, and I'd strongly urge you to come with me. I'll take you home. She's probably missing you, so let's get you home. After the wedding, I'm going to teach you to drive. You'll need to be able to get back and forth to the stores during Mak's pregnancy, and I know for sure you'll be fine. Come on, Brady," I ordered as I gathered up his fishing equipment.

##

"The rings?" Emmett asked. I reached into the pocket of my tux and pulled out the two bands Brady had entrusted me with just before we lined up in the gazebo.

Mak looked lovely, and as she walked down the aisle with Charlie, of all people, escorting her, I could see she loved Brady very much. Hearing his gasp as he saw her for the first time had Bella and I both smiling.

He took her hand so gently and kissed it. That was when my wife lost her shit. She began sobbing, finally requiring Emmett to hand her a handkerchief. I chuckled from my spot, but I never took my eyes off of her. She had a small belly, but in the blue dress, she was stunning.

"Makenna, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," Emmett instructed as he held out the small band for Brady to place on Mak's finger. She was crying just like Bella.

"I love you. With this ring, I thee wed," she responded.

"Brady, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Mak, I love you, too, with all my heart. With this ring, I thee wed," Brady whispered. I looked at Bella and smiled as I touched the ring on my left hand.

Emmett smiled brightly. "By the power vested in me by the State of Nebraska, I happily pronounce you husband and wife. Go on, kiss her."

Brady wrapped his arms around Mak and picked her up to kiss her. I remembered something similar at my wedding, and I resisted the urge to take my wife in my arms and kiss her as well.

The changes that had come to our little town since Bella Swan had sped into it were surprising, if I thought about them. When I considered the changes she'd brought to my life, it was mind-boggling.

There was a time in my life not so very long ago when I believed I'd die alone. I'd actually resigned myself to it.

When she smiled at me, it was like I'd finally seen the sun again after a long, cloud-filled storm. She had that way about her to bring sunshine to the people she met. That was something I'd always admire about my wife.

So, if you ever find yourself an hour northwest of Lincoln, Nebraska, take County Road C for about twenty-five miles. You'll get to a little crossroads with a Quik-Mart on the right. Make a left, and look for the sign… "Welcome to Evening Shade."

Brady's going to have to update it again because there are two new members of our community who will need to be accounted for, but I'm sure after he and Mak settle into their new life, he'll get to it.

While you're in Evening Shade, stop by the bookstore. I'm sure I'll be there with my daughter as we wait for her mom to stop by so we can go to _Tanner's_ for ice cream. We always love to meet new people. Ask my wife, the Mayor.

**The End**

\\\

_**This has been a lovely journey for me. I love this story so much, and as I stated, I love that many of you love it as well. This one's done, but I've got one more in the hopper before I check out. I understand why some authors leave the fandom, but I have enough good friends here to give you one more. Keep me on alert if you're interested.**_

_**Thank you for reading…rec'ing…reviewing…and nominating it. I can't tell you how much that means.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


End file.
